Alana's Trial
by crazywriter9
Summary: Two girls Alana and Melody start their journey through the Kanto Region. What as they uncover mysteries and learn to grow as trainers, people and friends. Rated T for later events
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello this is crazywriter9 and welcome to my story! I am new to the writing thing on fanfiction, so could you please give me feedback on my work? Alright I hope you enjoy my story :).

 **Prologue: Beginnings**

It was a beautiful Fall evening in Viridian City. The trees were beginning to turn yellow. A girl stood in front of the Viridian city gym staring at it. She had long flowing red hair with a clip in it. She had a belt on to hold her single poke ball, and wore a red t shirt with a black jacket over it. She had blue jeans on and had a necklace with a picture of a younger version of her posing with an older redheaded woman.

"It looks like no one is here." She muttered to herself. "I was looking forward to earning my first badge. Guess it'll have to wait."

The lady sat there for a couple more minutes thinking about what to do. She sat down and released her Pokemon.

"Eevee!" The Pokemon cried jumping into its owner's hands.

"Aw Eve." She said chuckling and cuddling her Pokemon. "It's you and me against the world. We'll defeat the kanto league together!"

The girl got up and started to head towards pallet town with her Eevee.

"Maybe we could visit the famous Professor Oak while we're in Kanto. I could ask where the next gym is." She said to Eve. "Mom would love hearing that we met him, too."

The girl got up and started to leave town. On the way she passed a house she looked in the window and saw that the TV was on. She paused to watch the program.

"So Oak, What inspired you to become a Professor, having been a powerful trainer shoe in for the elite four?" a reporter.

"The world we live in is a mysterious one." Professor Oak replied. "Filled with creatures that have amazing powers. These creatures, called Pokemon, are a miracle that live among us, but where did they come from? Why do they have these abilities, and where do they live and how? This is the information I felt needed an answer."

A young lady sat on her bed watching the interview with Professor Oak take place on live television. She wore a faded gray t-shirt and some old sweatpants. By her bed was a packed backpack with a list beside it.

"I felt that I could use my talents to discover more about the Pokemon world than battling in it." Professor Oak stated

"Is that what led you to creating this device you call the Pokedex?" questioned the reporter.

"Yes it is a highly developed encyclopedia of Pokemon." Oak replied. "It will give trainers facts on Pokemon and share vital information, like what moves a Pokemon currently knows."

"So this will be a revolutionary device!" The reporter exclaimed. "Has it been tested in the field yet?"

"No," Professor Oak replied, "This is all the time I have for today, I need to prepare for the trainers coming in tomorrow."

The girl inside the house switched off the TV and started to get ready for bed.

"Maybe if we go tomorrow we can get a pokedex!" the redhead said. "Alright Eve I guess we are headed to Pallet town tomorrow!"

The redhead got up picked up her Eevee and started to run to the Pokemon Center.

"I have a feeling that is going to be fun Eve!" She said entering the Pokemon Center. "I can't wait to start my adventure!"


	2. The Beginning of a Journey

**Author's Note: Hello again and welcome to Chapter 2 of my story. I saw a couple people peek at my story since my last post! Thank you if you read it. Please review if you have the time. Also if you do review I need some help choosing a team for both Melody and Alana. I have already picked Alana's starter (if you can guess you earn cookies!)**

It was a beautiful morning in Viridian City. The sun was peeking out of the clouds, and there was fresh dew dotting the grass. As the Pidgeys began to awaken from their slumber, an alarm clock sound to wake someone up. Alana stretched her arms and slide out of bed. With her eyes half open, she walked over to her alarm clock and hit the snooze button. She then climbed back and bed and went back to sleep. After doing this five more times her mother, Katherine, stormed into her room.

"Alana! Wake up!" Katherine exclaimed. "I'm still trying to sleep, and I don't want to hear your alarm go off anymore."

"Just five more minutes." Alana moaned. "Then I'll get up. I swear mom."

"Isn't today the day you get your first Pokemon?" Katherine asked. "You

wouldn't want to miss the shuttle, would you?"

Alana opened her eyes and lazily looked at the time. Her eyes shot open when she saw what time it was. It was 8:30 and the shuttle left at 8:40!

"Oh Crap!" Alana cried. "I have to hurry! I can't be late for getting a Pokemon!"

Alana threw her covers off and jumped out of her and in a hurry she threw on her clothes and ran out the door.

"Alana!" Katherine yelled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alana paused and checked herself. She realized that she had forgotten her pokeball belt and her backpack. She dashed back home and grabbed the stuff from her mother.

"Thanks Mom" Alana said running towards the shuttle. "I'll visit once I have my Pokemon!"

"Alright, have fun!" Katherine replied. "Man if I weren't here she'd probably forget her own head sometimes."

Alana dashed for the shuttle stop while taking inventory of the contents of her backpack.

"Alright, so I have five pokeballs, ten potions, ten oran berries and my town map." Alana muttered to herself.

While Alana was dashing for the bus and checking the contents of her bag she was paying no attention to where she was going.

"I've got my poke belt on and have my phone." Alana said. "That is everything…"

WHAM! Alana slammed into the shuttle stop.

"Ugh" Alana groaned trying to shaking the pain away.

"HahHahaha!" A girl laughed. "Oh man I am so sorry. I just can't help it! Your face as you were falling was priceless!"

The girl reached out to help Alana up.

"My name is Melody" The girl said pulling Alana up. "Are you okay? Sorry for laughing. I just couldn't help it when I saw that 'oh crap I'm screwed' face appear on you."

"Alright. Thanks for helping me up." Alana replied.

Alana started to sit quietly waiting for the bus, while Melody stood there staring at her newly made acquaintance. Alana started to notice that Melody was staring and a blush slowly started to appear on her face. Melody noticed this and tried to start a conversation to lighten the mood.

"So umm.." Melody stated. "Pretty cool how we met huh? You kinda just fell into my life!"

Melody began to snicker, and Alana became more red.

"Wow are you secretly part tomato?" Melody said trying to spark a comedic situation. "I've never seen someone turn so red. What's your name."

Alana tried to ignored Melody, but she kept pressing.

"Can't you at least tell me your name Trip." Melody asked.

Alana started to realize that this wouldn't stop anytime soon but continued her effort to block out Melody.

"Aw come on! Please, I told you my name!" Melody begged. "Don't make me sing for you."

Alana didn't think very much of this and continued to ignore her.

"Baby girl what's your name?" Melody started. "Lemme me talk to you let me buy you a drink."

Alana started to regret her decision to ignore Melody.

"If I tell you my name will you stop singing?" Alana asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Melody swore.

"My name is Alana." She said. "And it looks like the shuttle to Pallet town is finally getting here."

The bus pulled up and the driver opened the doors to let the two girls in. The ride for Alana was unpleasant to put it bluntly. She wasn't really the type to socialize and instead preferred to keep to herself and avoid contact with other people. Melody, on the other hand was just a bundle of activity. It seems like she could talk on and on for all of eternity. She started blabbering on about anything and eventually Alana couldn't take much more of it.

"So are you receiving a Pokemon from Prof. Oak?" Alana asked trying to change the subject. She had heard enough about which yoga poses Melody could get into.

"Oh!?" Melody replied. She hadn't expected Alana to ask her anything so she was pretty shocked when she finally spoke up. "No. I already have a Pokemon. I'm just going cause it'll add something new to my journey."

"Okay." Alana replied staring out of the window,

"Would you like to meet my partner?" Melody asked. "She is super sweet."

Alana continued staring out of the window contemplating the question. They were only like five more minutes from Pallet Town. She could see Melody's Pokemon then be done with Melody forever.

"Yeah, why not." Alana replied.

"Alright then." Melody squealed. "Come out Eve! It's time to meet a new friend."

An eevee popped out of its pokeball. It had a pink scarf wrapped around it's neck. Once it saw Melody it jumped into her arms and started to cuddle with her.

"This is my Eevee, Eve." Melody said proudly. "My mom gave me an egg and Eve hatched from it. We've been partners for about two weeks."

Eve stopped cuddling with Melody for a second to peek at Alana.

"Eve this is a new friend of mine Alana." Melody explained. "I met her in Viridian after we left the Pokemon center."

Eve jumped down from Melody's lap and spent some time studying Alana. Eve let out a passionate cry and jumped into Alana's lap

and pressed her arm against her fur.

"it looks like Eve approves of your you." Melody giggled.

Alana started to pet the eevee and started to relax after all this time. It didn't seem like Melody was all that bad. Still Alana has had way too much social interaction today as it is.

"Mm this feels good."

Alana looked around puzzled. Had someone just said something? It didn't sound like Melody and the shuttle driver had been silent the whole time.

"Maybe it was my imagination." Alana mumbled to herself petting Eve. "I didn't get the best sleep last night."

Melody on the other hand was staring out of the window. She saw that they were almost at town, the place her adventure would really start at. She looked over and looked at Eve's content face. It'd looked like she was right about Alana.

'Maybe we could become friends!' Melody thought to herself as they entered Pallet town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors's Note: Here's the second chapter of Alana's Trial. Thank you very much for the feedback Pokefan87 for the feedback. I took some time to try to polish my writing. Please leave feedback so I can become better at writing. Also still trying to pick teams for Melody and Alana. I have already pick Alana's FYI.**

 _ **Chapter: 2 Complications**_

"So that is why I decided to adventure with Eevee." Melody finished.

Alana sighed and looked down. How did Melody find a way to tell the events that led up to her leaving her home in Johto in less than five minutes? 'It's like she was put on this earth to torment me.' Alana thought. 'I just want to get my Pokemon and get going with my journey.'

"Oh it looks like we are here." Melody said.

Alana looked and sure as rain they were standing next to the laboratory. Alana walked to the front and knocked on the door to the lab.

"Come on in." A voice shouted out. "The door is unlocked!"

Alana opened the door and looked in awe at the high tech lab. There were a couple of aides dashing around in a hurry carrying different papers and some were at computer typing finding in.

"Hello." an aide said to Alana, "Are you one of the starting trainers?"

The aide had long red brown and red piercing eyes as she stared Alana down.

"Uh," Alana stuttered. "Yes I am."

"Alright, Oak's personal lab is straight through that door and then the first door to your left." The brunette said. "Please don't wonder around the room."

"Alright!" Melody said loudly. "Let's go for it Alana!"

The brunette looked at Melody with her sharp eyes. Instantly Melody shivered. 'There is something weird about this lady,' Melody thought. Alana decided she wanted no part of this and left to go to Oak's personal lab. When she got there she could see that it was a good sized space with a personal computer and Pokemon analysis machine. There was also a Healer next to the wall and a couple of weird looking devices hooked up on a table near the back. Alana took a minute to take everything in and didn't notice another person enter the room.

"Who are you?"

Alana jumped about a foot high then turned around to see who had scared her. The guy had a black t-shirt on with a red jacket over it. To complete his look he wore a red baseball cap.

"Uh, I'm here to receive my first Pokemon today." Alana replied.

"Oh," The boy said. "I should've figured that out myself. Well I'm also getting a Pokemon from Professor Oak if it weren't already obviously. My name is Jackson Jones. It's my goal to become the Pokemon Champion!"

"Okay" Alana replied.

"So what is your name?" Jackson asked.

Alana thought about not telling him her name, but flinched when she remembered what the last person who wanted to know her name was willing to do.

"My name is Alana Sky." She replied softly. "I'm getting a Pokemon so I can explore and become the gym leader of my home town."

Jackson looked at the girl in front of her. She seemed kind of timid and didn't seem to like interacting with people. 'This seems to be making her a little uncomfortable.' he thought to himself. 'I'd better back off and give her a little space.'

"Alright it was great to meet you Alana!" Jackson said walking and sitting down in a corner of the lab. "The professor should be here in about ten minutes."

Jackson sat down and pulled out his phone and started to dink around on it

'At least he knows how to read a situation.' Alana thought to herself. 'I guess I could get some reading in while I wait.'

Alana pulled a book out of her bag titled 'The Mystery of Mew' she was about halfway through it and it was getting good. So far a fictional trainer had to travel to the tree of beginning to save a Pokemon that was precious to him. Alana briefly wondered how Melody was doing before she focused on her book.

"I was only aware of 1 lady and 1 young man coming to see the Professor." The brunette said harshly. "Why are you here? It seems like you already have a Pokemon of your own."

Melody suddenly turned pale. 'Shoot this was my one chance to meet the professor and this lady looks like she's gonna kick me out.'

"Oh, I'm a friend of Alana's," Melody said. "I just wanted to visit the lab. It's something I have always wanted to do."

"Well Oak hasn't permitted anyone else to come here today." The brunette stated. "I will have to ask you to vacate the lab before I report you for trespassing."

Melody's mouth dropped anime style. This lady was way too hardcore! 'Guess I won't be visiting to famous Professor Oak today.'

"Alright," Melody sighed, "I'm leaving. No need to call the police."

Melody walked out of the lab and sat down next to the door. She called Eevee out of her pokeball and sighed.

"Hey Eve it looks like we won't be visiting Prof. Oak today." Melody sighed. "So what do we do from here?"

Melody petted Eve behind her ear as she thought of what to do.

"Well we could still challenge the league Eve. We would have to go sign up at Viridian though. Ready to backtrack?

Eve jumped out of Melody's lap and gave Melody a look and stared at the lab. Eve then scratched at the door and looked at Melody longingly.

"Oh do you want to wait for Alana?" Melody asked Eve.

Eve nodded her head and jumped back into Melody's arms.

"Oh you know I can't say no when you look at me like that." Melody sighed. "I hope this doesn't take long though."

Melody sat down and closed her eyes. She started to think about her old life with her mom. It was amazing she even got to play with all the pokemon at the theater. She eventually was sent out to have her own journey though, she was told that she needed to write her own story.

"Um excuse me ma'am," A voice said. "You are blocking the door to the lab."

Melody snapped back to reality. 'It seems like I spaced out for a second.'

"Oh sorry." Melody said. "I was trying to visit the lab, but I was kicked out."

"Alright." the man said thoughtfully. "I think I know a way for you to get in and see the Professor."

As he said this he handed her a receipt. The type you get when you order something from a store.

"Recently the Professor asked for some parts for a project from the Pokemart in Viridian." The man explained. "If you went and got these parts from the store you could claim that you were running an errand for Oak,"

"Oh," Melody said perking up. "Then I could get into the lab to meet Professor Oak! Thank you so much."

"Eh," the man said. "It's no big deal. Just hurry the shuttle to Viridian leaves in two minutes, you wouldn't want to miss that."

Melody took off running toward the shuttle stop with Eve. This would be her chance to meet the professor.

"This is our big chance Eve!" Melody shouted. "Now we'll have something to brag about to Mom and the others."

The shuttle driver looked at Melody in confusion.

"Weren't you just here lady?" He asked.

"Yeah," Melody replied. "I'm running an errand for one of Oak's aides right now. Need to get some parts for Oak."

The man who gave her the job walked into the lab snickering. 'Man it's easy to pull one over that woman's head. She'll be so pissed that I gave that girl a way to meet the Professor. Yeah I might get a stern talking to, but I can't wait to see the look on her face.' The man walked into the lab ready for an argument.

"Hello Mr. Klein," The lady who kicked Melody out said. "I assume that you have the parts for Professor Oak?"

Klein smiled deviously

"Oh no Heather," He said dramatically bobbing himself on the head. "I woke up late and couldn't get the parts and get here to work on time."

Heather frowned. 'Something is up,' She thought 'We both know that he always wakes up at 9:00 am sharp no matter what. It is around 10:15 and the professor needs those parts for the two new trainers by 11."

"Well it looks like you'll have to hurry and get those parts." Heather replied. "Professor Oak needs the parts right away. I'll excuse your tardiness just this one time. The next shuttle leaves at 10:45 with luck you can be back at 11:30."

"Oh Heather there's no need to worry." Klein said in a mocking tone. "There was a girl outside of the lab who was more than willing to get the parts for us. She should be boarding the shuttle right now. With the current timing in mind she'll be back at 11 right when the Professor comes in."

Heather froze. 'If this was any other situation then I'd tell Klein to get his ass to the shuttle and get the parts, but he obviously thought this out. He'd used the girl that she'd kicked out of the lab just to send a message. He was probably spying on my conversation with Melody and gave her the oppurtunity to meet Oak and piss me off in the process.'

"Alright Klein; If Melody gets the parts then she can see the Professor," Heather said through clenched teeth. "However if she is late than the blame is on you."

"Oh her name was Melody?" Klein asked. "Guess I forgot to ask a name."

"What!?" Heather said. "You asked her to do a favor for you and you didn't exchange names?"

"I didn't" Klein replied shrugging. "Doesn't matter though."

"It's called manners!" Heather said *anger intensifies*. "Maybe you could learn a couple!"

"Well besides that," Klein said. "The parts are taken care of. Let's go finish the prep on the devices so Oak can finish them."

Heather sighed. "One of these days I'm gonna kill you."

"I'd love to see you try." Klein said walking into the lab.


	4. Starters!

Alana was getting excited, the book was headed towards the climax. The fictional trainer and his friends had just been saved by the mirage Pokemon. Now the tree was beginning to destabilize.

"Um, excuse me, Alana." A voice said suddenly.

Alana jumped a couple inches up. After she regained her composer she looked up and saw an older man with gray hair and a white lab coat. Alana stood up and put her book away.

"Sorry." Alana apologized. "I didn't hear you come in Professor."

"It's okay." Oak replied. "I came in rather quietly."

"Hello professor." Jackson said. "It's an honor to get a Pokemon from you today."

"You don't have to be so formal Jackson." Prof. Oak said. "I've known you both since you were babies."

Alana's blush deepened. It had been around 7 years since she and her mother had moved from Pallet Town and Oak still remembered her. That was neat.

A door opened and Heather ran in looking frantic and dashed to Professor Oak.

"You look like you've seen a Gengar Heather." Professor Oak said. "What did Klein do this time?"

"He sent a girl to go get the parts for the project." Heather rushed out.

"Hm." Oak replied. "Well it's not a huge issue if the girl still makes it in time. Can I have the girls name?"

"She was just a random girl named Melody who showed up with Alana this morning. She was trying to get in to see you, but I turned her down!"

"Heather." Oak replied gently. "You're starting to ramble."

"Klein is just so frustrating! He could've jumped on his Fearow and been there and back in 10 minutes!

"Heather!" Oak said assertively. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"He can be so irresponsible at some times!.Now we won't be able prepare the 'surprise' in time!"

"HEATHER!"

Heather stopped rambling and looked at professor. The room went quiet as Oak waited for Heather to calm down. The man the walked over and escorted Heather out of the room.

"I'll be back in a moment!" Oak called to Alana and Jackson.

"It'll be fine." Oak whispered reassuring Heather. "We don't need the material right now, besides it's around 10:55 right now. We should get the parts soon.

"But Professor!" Heather protested softly. "How will we get the Dexes running before we send them off?"

"I'll work on the dexes when the girl gets here." Oak whispered. "You go out to the entrance of the lab and wait for the girl to get here. After that bring her back here, too."

Heather dashed out of the lab presumably heading to the front of the front of the lab to intercept Melody. Alana and Jackson sighed it looks like they'd end up waiting a little longer for their Pokemon.

"So what have you been up to lately Alana?" Oak asked.

"Oh just school and stuff." Alana said perking up a bit. "We've been learning about status ailments. Did you know that it's possible for a Pokemon to break out of something like paralysis by itself?

Jackson cleared his throat and began to tap his foot on the ground.

"Hey Professor not to be rude or anything," Jackson said. "What are so important about those parts?"

Oak looked at Jackson with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh it's a surprise," Oak replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well would you mind if I chose my Pokemon and left without the surprise?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Oak asked. "The surprise will be worth the wait."

"Yeah," Jackson replied. "I want to start my journey right away."

Oak looked shocked. After a couple seconds of awkward silence Oak gave his reply.

"Yes you may." Oak replied.

The professor walked the left side of the the room and pushed a button on the wall. A table rose out of the ground presenting the Pokemon that were being given away.

"Jackson, Alana." Oak said. "I have decided to give away these last three Pokemon of mine to a new generation. I am too old to give these baby Pokemon the lives the deserve. Will you two accept the responsibility of raising one of these Pokemon?"

"Yes." Jackson and Alana replied.

"Good," Oak said. "You have the choice between the fire type Charmander, The grass type Bulbasaur, or the water type Squirtle."

Jackson and Alana looked at each other silently debating who should go first. After a couple minutes Alana spook up.

"You can go first Jackson." Alana squeaked. "I want to wait for that surprise."

"You know, you're alright Alana." Jackson said patting Alana on the back. "Alright Professor Oak. I have been doing my deciding for a couple days now and I'd like to choose Bulbasaur."

Jackson walked up and grabbed the Pokeball. Without even bothering to say thank you Jackson started to leave.

"Bye Alana, Oak." Jackson said. "I'm heading straight for the Champion's seat."

Melody sat with the parts from the Pokemart on the shuttle. She had been able to get the parts from the mart fairly easy. Seems like the specific aide who sent her often sends other people to do his errand. Melody couldn't care less; he'd given her the opportunity to meet Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak is the busiest man I know." The Driver stated. "This is the fifth time that he has ordered these specific parts."

"Oh it is?" Melody asked. This subject had caught her attention. "Do you know why?"

"Nah," The driver says. "I guess it's for some type of research project or something."

'Hm' Melody thought. 'That's an interesting piece of information. I wonder why he would need 5 sets of the same pieces. Maybe I should take a peek in the parcel?'

Melody reached for the parcel's tape, but retracted her hand immediately. She couldn't mess with this package even if her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She looked down to distract herself and noticed she only had two minutes to get to the lab.

"Alright we are back in Pallet Town." The bus driver said. "You should probably hurry and deliver those parts. According to what Klein told me you have 5 minutes to get those parts to Oak."

Melody jumped out of the bus and dashed toward the lab. Melody was very frantic. If she couldn't get these parts to Oak in time she'd be cooked by the crazy lady. 'Looks like I'll make it back a little early.' Melody thought to herself. 'This is so awesome I'll get to meet the amazing Professor Oak.'

WHAM!

Melody ran straight into Jackson. The package flew out of her hands as they both tumbled to the ground.

"Ow." Jackson said rubbing his head. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Melody replied. "I'm in a huge hurry. I'm trying to get these parts to the lab."

"Oh well good luck then." Jackson replied. He looked down at her belt and saw she was carrying a Pokeball on her and he began to grin. "Say how about a battle to make up for running into me?"

Melody paused and looked at the time. She only had two minutes left!

"Eh, not right now." Melody responded picking the parts up. "If you could wait around 10 minutes though I'll battle you."

Melody dashed for the lab leaving behind an annoyed Jackson. When she got to the lab she banged on the door. A frantic Heather threw the door open and pulls Melody towards the back of the lab.

"Woah Woah Ouch," Melody said angrily. "Don't drag me!"

"Sorry Ms. Melody," Heather said through gritted teeth. "We need those parts right now. Sorry that you had to go get these parts one of the aides was being difficult. Thank you for delivering the parts. You are going to meet the professor at the same the new trainers are getting their Pokemon. Please be respectful to the Professor."

Heather burst through the door of the lab with Melody in tow. Melody was very conflicted, while she wanted to meet the professor she didn't appreciate being dragged.

Heather was sweating bullets, She had 2 minutes to get the parts to Oak. In her haste she failed to notice that she was dragging Melody, who was looking at her in disdain. Heather burst into the inner lab where Alana and the Professor were waiting.

"Sorry for the delay of the parts Professor." Heather said. "This young lady went and grabbed the parts for us."

"So this is the lady who picked up Klein's task." Oak observed. "Thanks young lady, could I have your name?

Melody paused for a second to take this in. She was meeting Prof. Oak! Her mom was gonna be so jealous!

"My name is Melody Alaw." Melody squealed out. "I have been waiting to meet you for the longing time! I am such a huge fan!"

"Oh you are?" Oak asked blushing. "Well thank you young lady. If you two could wait five minutes I'll be back with the surprise.

Before Oak left the room he whispered something to Heather. Heather's face flashed several different emotions, like surprise, anger, and envy.

"Alright you two." Heather said. "There are two baby Pokemon left to be chosen from. Just don't fight over who gets what. There are the water Pokemon Squirtle, and the fire Pokemon Charmander.

Melody's mouth dropped. She was about to get a Pokemon from the professor's lab! She was absolutely stoked by this development! While Melody was debating which Pokemon she'd like to get Alana had already made her choice. Silently she walked to the table and grabbed the Charmander of the display table. As soon as she did this Melody ran up behind her to snatch the Squirtle. Both trainers stared at the Pokemon they had just received with smiles on their faces


	5. Chapter 5: First Battle

A smile popped on Melody's face. No time like the present to test out what her new Pokemon could do, and there was the perfect opponent beside her.

"Hey Alana," Melody called. "How about a battle?"

Alana stared at Melody in disbelief.

Alana's POV

'Melody is literally crazy.' I thought to myself. 'She is challenging me to a battle inside a lab with delicate equipment in it!. I haven't even had time to introduce myself to my pokemon.'

"Maybe later," I reply. "We don't want to smash up the stuff in this lab."

"Oh alright," Melody told me in a huff. "After we leave the lab."

I take out my book and start to kill time before seeing Oak's surprise. I was able to read a couple pages before I felt Melody staring at me.

"What book are you reading?" she asked me. "It looks like you're really into it."

"It's about a trainer who goes to save his pokemon after it gets kidnapped by a playful Mew." I reply.

I sit there reading for a couple more minutes before Melody taps me on the shoulder. I give her a sharp glance and she looks back with a look of amusement.

"Sooooo." Melody says tapping her hand against the wall. "Why don't you introduce yourself to you first Pokemon? I bet it's eager to meet you."

I paused for a second and shut my book. I had completely forgotten to introduce myself. Why hadn't I done it immediately? I took my pokeball from my belt and pressed the button on the ball. A flash of red light pierced the room while my Charmander came into view. It yawned and rubbed it's eyes with its hands then it looked up at me. A flash of understanding ran through both of our eyes as we made eye contact. I slowly reached my hand out towards the Pokemon seeing if it would take my hand. Charmander cheerfully cried out and grabbed my hand and blasted fire in my direction.

"Whoa!" I say dodging the blast.

Charmander jumped up and down smiling and I can't help but smile myself.

"So Charmander." I say to it. "I have a plan to become the gym leader of my home town. Would you be willing to help me?"

I could feel my heart begin to race. 'What will it do? Why is time moving so slow? What do I do? What if it refusing me?' I thought.

Charmander made eye contact with me and slowly nodded. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I picked up the Pokemon and gave it a tight hug.

I glanced over toward Melody and saw that she was giving me this dopiest grin. I blush and decided to just focus on what was happening right now.

"Would you like a nickname." I asked Charmander. "Something to distinguish you from the other Charmander."

Charmander nodded and proceeded to blast fire again. The flame flew through the lab and almost hit Heather, she gave me a glare that could melt ice.

"Could you keep that Charmander under control? We don't need the lab to burn down today."

"Sorry." I reply. "Man you really like to blast your flames all over the place. I think I should call you Fefnir."

Fefnir jumped up and down and shouted its approval. I picked it up and held it in my hands and felt someone looking at me. I looked at Melody, but she was busy fiddling with her Pokeball. I directed my attention to Heather who was giving me a dirty look.

"Please keep the noise down." Heather scolded. "There are people trying to work."

'Wow. She seems very hostile.' I think. 'I wonder why she's so tense?'

Melody POV

"Aww look at that." I say as I watched Alana's first interactions with her first Pokemon. "Well I guess it's my turn now."

I stare at the Pokeball pumping myself up for the new adventure. I could feel that this would be a turning point in my journey. I freed the Squirtle from its pokeball. The pokemon was pretty cool like a turtle! It was blue and had a cute looking curled tail. The Squirtle look at me with a curious look on its face. I met its gaze with a smile and slowly reached my hand towards it. It glanced at my hand and then back at me. The Pokemon rolled on its back and looked at me intensely.

"Oh so you want me to rub your stomach?" I ask it. Squirtle nods and looks at me as if it were daring me to do it. "Well get ready!"

I attack the Squirtle with belly rubs causing it to squeal with delight. Bubble started to foam from its mouth as it began to shriek with laughter. I heard a stomp and looked in the direction of Heather.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THE LAB!" Heather shouted. "Arcues! Why are you so loud!"

I pouted. She's such a buzzkill

"Well." I said thinking out loud. "With all the bubbles you were just spewing, I think I'll name you Bubbles!"

I stopped tickling Bubbles and blew a silent raspberry towards Heather.

"Man keep it down in here." Someone complained. "With all that yelling I won't get any work done."

Everyone's eye shot toward the door. The man that sent me to get the parts walked in looking a little frustrated.

"I dropped an important sample because of that shriek!" He complained.

The harpy woman turned towards Klein and gave him a look of extreme disdain.

"Klein." Heather growled. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something else right now?"

"Well I would be happily working if someone wasn't shrieking at two girls who just received a Pokemon from the professor." Klein replied.

"Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't sent the girl to do your work." Heather fumed.

"Well she obviously wanted to see the professor and who are we to stop a child from doing so?" Klein questioned. "We wouldn't be here today if we didn't find our way to the lab? Remember how excited you were on your first day as an aide?"

I could see defeat cross Heather's face as she signed.

"Alright you win this time Klein." Heather sighed. "Could you show them to the battlefield outback? It seemed like they wanted to battle. I'm going to see if Oak needs any help."

I gasp in surprise and happiness and look over toward Alana. She looked completely shocked. It looked like she thought she could escape my offer to battle.

"So I guess your first battle will be with me Alana." I tell her. "Don't worry I won't go to hard on you."

Alana sighs in defeat and gets up.

"Okay you win Melody." Alana grumbled toward me. "Let's do this."

"Just some quick knowledge before you battle." Klein interrupted. "Your guy's Pokémon are both babies so I'll inform you of their moves.

Klein grabbed a computer and attached a wire to Alana's Charmander.

"Alright Alana your Charmander has the moves Scratch an offensive move and Growl a stat reduction move." Klein informed her.

Klein came toward my Bubbles with the same wire.

"Melody, your Squirtle has the moves Tackle an offensive move and Withdraw a Stat increasing moves." Klein explained.

I couldn't wait for the battle. I had a strategy that I believe would work on Alana, and I wanted to test it out.

Alana's POV

'This is not how this was supposed to happen.' I cry to myself silently. 'I just wanted to get my Pokemon and go. Now I have to face Melody in battle! How am i supposed to win?'

I looked down at Fefnir who was getting itself pumped up for the battle.

"Man I don't know how you can be so excited for a battle we'll definitely be losing." Alana said to Charmander. "Melody has like two weeks of experience and I just started today. I don't even how to battle."

Fefnir snorted at me and started waddling faster towards the battlefield. I roll my eyes and smile at the little guy go. Even if I had small chance at winning I could at least try. Klein opened a door to an indoor arena, it wasn't very impressive. It was just a small white room with a pokeball painted in the center

"Alright you two," Klein proclaimed. "You both need to stand on opposite sides of the arena to start the battle."

We both took our sides on the arena.

"Hey Alana!" Melody called out. "Good luck. I won't hold anything back."

I look down at Fefnir who was starting to smile. "Alright I'll try my best."

Third Person POV

"This is a battle between Alana, and Melody." Klein proclaimed. "Let the battle begin."

"Alright I'll start this out!" Melody said. "Bubble use withdraw!"

Alana gritted her teeth. Melody was up to something. "Withdraw, what did that move do again." Alana said to herself. "I remember learning about it in school but it was awhile ago. I'll go on the offensive for now Squirtle's shell can't be all that tough. Fefnir use scratch!."

Fefnir scratched Bubbles's shell forcing it back a little. Melody grinned. It looked like Alana was just going to keep attacking. All she needed to do is wait.

"Okay Bubbles stay in your shell and keep using Withdraw!" Melody said smiling.

"Just keep using Scratch! Break through its defense!" Alana commanded.

Fefnir kept slashing at Bubble as it slowly built its own defenses. Melody smiled at the small Pokémon in its shell. There was no way Alana would win at this rate. Alana looked peeved at this point. Fefnir kept attacking, but the attacks were doing less and less damage and Fefnir was starting to tire out. Melody saw this and decided to use it was her turn to attack.

"Bubbles, come out of your shell and use Tackle!" Melody said.

Bubbles started to take the offensive and began to attack Fefnir.

"Keep it up Bubbles!" Melody said. "Consecutive tackles!"

Alana started to get frustrated as Fefnir began to cave under the constant pressure Bubbles attack. She tried to think of a way to get out of it, but Fefnir was too tired to attack anymore. Eventually Fefnir collapsed with Bubbles standing over it triumphantly.

"Nice Bubbles!" Melody cried. "You did awesome. You have amazing defensive abilities!"

Alana's mouth quivered with disappointment her first battle and she had lost because she couldn't remember what withdraw did.

"Of course I remember now" Alana grumbled to herself.

"This battle is over." Klein declared. "The winner is Melody and Squirtle!

"Nice job Bubbles!" Melody proclaimed walking up and high fiving her Pokémon. "You did awesome!"

Alana walked and pulled 500 pokedollars from her pocket to give to Melody. Melody waved it away with a lax look.

"Don't worry about it."Melody said. "It was your first battle. I'll rob you next time we battle!"

Alana rolled her eyes and walked up to Fefnir then slowly shook it awake. It woke up and stared at Alana with a fierce look on it's face.

"Don't worry Fefnir. Alana said picking her Pokemon up and holding it gently. "We'll get better as we go."

"Alright girls bring your Pokémon here." Klein said. "I'll heal your Pokémon for you."

Alana smiled to herself. Even though she had lost she felt satisfied. Battling Melody had been really fun. She smiled and walked over to Melody.

"Thanks for the battle." Alana said. "That was a nice first battle."

"No problem!" Melody said. "You did pretty good, you just have to focus on your strategy! Maybe next time focus on using your other moves."

Alana rolled her eyes and held her hand out to a Melody. Melody saw this as a chance and hugged Alana. Alana's face turned beet red causing her to pull away from Melody's embrace.

"Aww when's a huge ever hurt someone." Melody declared teasing Alana.

Alana simply ignored Melody and grabbed her book from her backpack and started to read. Suddenly the voice of Heather blared of the lab's intercom system.

"Klein!" Heather said over the intercom. "The surprises are ready! Bring those girls here!"

Klein grabbed both Melody and Alana's hand and started to drag them to the main lab.

"Oh come on not again." Melody exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry." Klein said. "You guys are going to love the surprise and I can't wait to see your expressions!"


	6. Chapter 6: Oak's Surprise

**Author's Note** : **Thank you for the favorite and the follow. I have a couple chapter lined up now so I'll try to update more often. So I have a** **little contest planned. If anyone can guess where Melody is from you get internet cookies! Please review and give me feedback plz :).**

Klein burst into the main lab with Alana and Melody in tow. Professor Oak and Heather looked quite pleased with themselves. Melody grumbled and snatched her hand away from Klein's.

"Please don't drag me around anymore." Melody said angrily. "I could've ran here myself

"So what is this surprise you had for us?" Alana asked.

Professor Oak grabbed a box and put it in front of the two girls. Melody stopped fuming and looks at the box curiously.

"In this box contains the work of my life." Professor Oak said. "I always wanted to travel the world and document every Pokémon, but I'm too old and I can't accomplish this goal."

Alana nodded and looked over towards Melody. Melody seemed a little uncomfortable with Oak's proposal.

"I'd like to give the two of you these highly advanced encyclopedias named the Pokedex. When you run into a Pokémon in the wild these machines will give you information on that Pokémon. It will give you the ability to stop your Pokémon's evolution. Also you can keep track of what moves your Pokémon has learned without having to use a P.C at the Pokémon center." Professor Oak explained. "The favor I'd like to ask of you two, could you please catch Pokémon and register them in the Pokedex so we can research them here? My aides and I are too busy to go out and catch many Pokemon ourselves."

Professor Oak looked at Melody and Alana hopefully as Heather handed the Pokedexes the two girl. Both girls looked in awe at the Pokedexes. They were new and shiny red.

"You'll have to register your dna to it by pressing it on the blue button." Oak explained. "That way if they are taken from you it won't be usable.

Alana and Melody did as they were told and pressed it They both winced as the dex pricked their fingers to cement them as the owners.

"You just have to flip up you Pokedexes to activate them." Oak said. "Then it will greet you and give you options

"What if we don't want to catch a ton of Pokémon?" Melody asked.

"Even if you don't decide to catch Pokémon it will still help if you simply see the Pokémon. The Pokedex will still register the data." Oak answered. "You'll still be giving me data in the end."

Alana's POV

I looked down at the Pokedex with a wave of mixed feelings. While it was awesome Professor Oak would entrust us with these devices could I really take it if I weren't prepared to take it?

'I have to weigh my options here' I think. 'If I accept this quest would it help or hinder my goals. I can learn a lot about the Pokémon, but I would need to travel a lot to accomplish this goal. I'm trying to become strong and catch Pokémon, but attempting to capture them all see impossible. If I accept this quest will I be judged if I put this goal on the back burner in the future?'

I looked in the professor's direction. This man was kind enough to give me a high tech device that would definitely give me an advantage in the long run.

"I'll help you out." I tell the professor. "I'll register Pokémon in the dex, but I can't promise that I will go out of my way to obtain a large amount of them either."

"I'm with Alana" Melody said. "I'm not going to walk in the footsteps of others. That's part of the reason I started traveling with Eve. I want to find myself in my journey."

I look over towards Melody. She had a really determined look on her face. I hope she found whatever she was looking for.

Heather gave us a nasty looking glare crossed her arms and left the room. Klein looked at Heather sighed and followed her out the door. Melody looked at me and gave me a look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I ask.

Melody slaps her head and just shacks her head.

Melody's POV

'Complete fail Alana' I thought shaking my head. 'I was trying to say what's up with the banshee woman?'

Anyway I return my attention to the Pokedex I just received. I started to get really excited. I had gotten a new invention from Professor Oak. When I call mom she's going to be so jealous! I turn to Alana and it seems that she was equally as excited. She was a nice girl to hang out with this past few days. I hope that I run into her at a later date. It'd be nice to have a friend to fall back on every once in a while.

"Hey Alana it was nice meeting you." I say to her. "Good luck with your journey. When you become a gym leader I'll come by and challenge you. Thank you for the amazing piece of tech Professor Oak I'll register a good amount of Pokemon in that dex."

Alana smiles at me and waves at me when I exit the lab. While walking through the small town I check my watch; It's around 11:45. 'I should be able to get to Viridian before nightfall.' I think. 'From there I can register for the Indigo League and stock up on items.'

I sit down to take inventory. Right now I have five pokeballs, two potion, a berry growing kit, a squirtlebottle, two oran berries, and one pecha berry. I check inside my berry kit to see that the berries I had planted about a week ago were starting to bloom. I water them and put my things back into my backpack.

"Alright now that that is out of the way introduction time," I say.

I release Eve and Bubbles from their pokeballs so they can meet each other. Eve stared at Bubbles and decided to look towards me for and explanation.

"Eve this is Bubbles the Squirtle." I introduce. "She is our new partner! Or she could be a he… I don't know let me check."

I pull out my Pokedex to get some info on my newly acquired friend.

"Alright Pokedex do your thing." I say turning the thing on

"Please point me at the Pokémon you are trying scan." The machine said. "Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. This Squirtle is a male. Its current moves are Tackle and Withdraw, and it has the Torrent ability."

"What about Eve?" I questioned pointing my dex towards her.

"Eevee," It started. "The Evolution Pokémon; Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. This Eevee is female. Its current moves are Tackle, Quick Attack, Charm and Sand Attack. Its ability is adaptability."

I close the dex and put it in my pocket. That was an genius! I gave all the info I could want!

"Wow Eve you learned a new move!" Melody said. "This dex is so much more convenient than the PC at the Pokémon Center!"

I was so caught up in the functionality of the dex I didn't notice that someone had walked up behind me.

"Hey!" someone said behind me.

Bubbles, Eve and I jumped about 5 inches of the ground. I turn around and see the guy that I had ran into earlier.

"Oh," I say trying to remember his name. "It's you."

"It's me Jackson! The guy you promised a battle to!" He said sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry I'm really bad at remembering people's names." I say. "I'll battle you just give me a moment."

I grab my Pokedex and pull up my Pokémon's moves and status. It seemed like Squirtle was a little weak so I decided to battle with Eve even though she'd be able to beat any Pokemon he had.

"Wait what's that?" Jackson asks. "I've never seen a device like that."

"Oh I got this from Professor Oak." I say cheerfully. "Are you sure you don't want to train some more? My Bubbles is weakened so I have to use my Eve who I have been journeying with for two weeks before this.

"No problem." He replied. "I need to accept all battles that come my way, besides Bulbasaur and I have been waiting for this all day! Let's go Bulbasaur!"

The Bulbasaur jumped up and started to brace itself.

"Let's see how strong that Eevee is." Jackson said triumphantly. "If there's a way my Bulbasaur can win!"

I roll my eyes. This would be cake for Eve to take care of. I pointed the dex towards his pokedex

"Bulbasaur," the dex said. "The Seed Pokémon; A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow."

'Hm it seems like it doesn't give as much info for a Pokémon I don't own.' I thought to myself

"Alright Eve let's end this quickly." I exclaim. "Use quick attack."

Eevee flew into Bulbasaur instantly knocking it into a tree. I cheer for as Eve wait for my command. I figured I'd give Jackson a chance. The Bulbasaur slowly struggled to its feet and gave a weak cry.

"Bulbasaur counter attack use Leech Seed." Jackson commanded.

A tiny seed flew at Eve and and grew a little plant on Eve. I could instantly see something was up because Bulbasaur looked like it was regaining energy. I looked down at my dex and saw that the attack would slowly drain the health of my Pokemon.

"Eve finish it with another Quick Attack." I command. I knew if i didn't finish it fast that move could cause some trouble.

Jackson scowled, grabbed his wallet and gave me my prize money of 500$

"I can't believe I lost my first battle." Jackson complained. "You weren't kidding when you said I should train up. Where did you get that Pokedex thing? It kinda seemed useful during battle."

"Oh Professor Oak gave it to me." I reply.

"So that was the surprise than," Jackson said hitting his forehead. "Guess I can go back and get it."

Jackson returned his Bulbasaur to his Pokeball and rushed back towards Pallet Town. I shrug and start heading toward Viridian with pep in my step. I should be able to reach Viridian by 5 today. I pick up Bubbles as Eve hops alongside me.

Alana's POV

"I guess I should get going Oak." I say to him. "I want to get to Viridian before it gets dark."

"Wait before you go take these." He replied holding five pokeballs. "Think of it as a parting gift. Thanks for staying and catching up."

I grabbed the pokeballs and put them in my backpack. I smile Oak warmly for giving me a chase to pursue my dreams. I walk toward the exit and begin to wave.

"Thanks" I say heading out the door.

I take a deep breath of the autumn air. I was so excited my true journey starts right now. Now the only question is if I should walk or catch the shuttle to Viridian. I had to go register for the league. I could gain some good experience battling the current gym leaders of Kanto. It's the only way I can take over as the leader of my town. I walked up to the shuttle stop and saw that the next shuttle left at 2:00 pm.

"Ugh, three hours from now?" I groan. "Guess I'd better start walking. I could train with Fefnir on the way, too."

I pulled out my watch and looked at the time. It was around 12:00 noon

'Hm I should be able to get to Viridian at around nightfall.' I thinks. 'I could also check out what Pokémon are on route one as well.'

I stared at the Pokedex and figured I would check out what the dex did. I sent out Fefnir, who was looking refreshed from its battle, turned the dex on and pointed it at my Pokémon like Oak told me to do.

"Charmander," The dex said. "A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. This Pokémon is female. Its current moves are Scratch and Growl."

"Guess I can't have Fefnir out in the rain.' I thought. 'anyway I should get going.'

I put my Pokedex in my pocket and started to head towards home. Fefnir nipped at my feet and stared at me her big eyes. I roll my eyes and pick her up. She rubs against my arms and I smile slightly.

"Let's go Fefnir." I say to her. "There is someone dying to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7: Viridian City

Alana's POV

"We're making pretty good progress, Fef." I said smiling. "At this pace we'll reach home in about 30 more minutes!"

Fefnir jumped and started to breathe fire smiling. She had gotten stronger and we had gotten the info on a Rattata and Pidgey while we were heading to our first destination. I sigh this walk had made me want to sit down and finish my book. The fall weather around Pallet and Viridian was so beautiful. I loved this time of year. It wasn't to hot or cold and it made walking a very nice past time.

I heard a rustle in the grass and tensed as a rattata jumped out to confront us.

"Alright Fefnir use Ember on it!" I command

Fefnir blasted the Rattata with its flame and it went down in one shot. Fefnir jumped up and cried out in pleasure. I picked her up and started to carry her. Fefnir had been through a lot today. I really should have brought more potions with me. if I had known that there would be this many Pokemon I would've prepared better.

"Hey Alana!" a voice said panting from behind me. "Wait up!"

I turn to see Jackson running towards me in a huge hurry. I turn away and try to avoid eye contact. What did he want? Was he trying to battle me? If so it'd be tough. I knew I had the type advantage, but Fefnir and I were exhausted.

"Hey Alana," Jackson said panting. "Want to go the rest of the way together? My Bulbasaur is tired out from the constant hordes of Pidgey and Rattata."

"Yeah," I reply reluctantly.

I didn't want him to know I had already used all my healing supplies, in case he wanted to battle. I wonder how far ahead Melody was. She only left around ten minutes before I did. Maybe I should have left with her instead of catching up with Professor Oak. I took out the dext and started to fiddle around with it. I guess if I had to walk with someone I could use this to learn more about Pokemon. Jackson looked over and grimaced.

"You got one too huh." He said to me. "This girl named Melody had one too. I really should have waited on the surprise."

"Well you could always use those devices from silph." I state softly. "They still update you on your Pokémons' moves and status."

Jackson sighed.

"Yeah but it's not the same." He sighed. "I have to wait a week for the Pokedex now. Oak said he'd give me a call once it was done"

The grass began to rustle as another Rattata jumped out of the tall grass we were wading through. I was sort of tired of running into only two Pokemon. If I had to run into it a million time I might as well catch one to help Oak with his research.

"Alright Fefnir we might as well catch this one." I state. "Use scratch!"

Fefnir attacked the Rattata with a bored expression on its face. I saw that the Pokémon was starting to wobble so I threw my Pokeball at it. It wobbled once, twice, then three time before clicking. I picked up the ball and stared at it with a smile on my face. Even though I have no intention of using this Pokemon, it still felt good to capture it.

"We caught a Rattata!" I say holding the Pokeball up triumphantly.

"I don't know why you'd catch that." Jackson said. "It won't be of any use in your journey."

I sigh and attached the ball to my belt. Jackson was kinda a buzz kill. I guess he didn't realize that this was the first Pokemon I captured.

"I'm just doing it to help the professor." I say placing the Pokeball on my belt.

Jackson rolls his eyes as he commands his Bulbasaur knock out another Pidgey.. We continue walking alternating which one of us knocks out the Pokémon who ambush us. On the way I motivate myself to also capture a Pidgey. I planned to transfer both Pokemon to the lab once we got to Viridian. We finally start to see the town coming into view. I take a deep breath and smile. I felt a sudden rush of energy enter my body and I felt like running.

"Come on Fefnir back into you pokeball!" I say dashing into town. I didn't want to leave her behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jackson called, but I was too pumped to listen to what he had to say.

I was tempted to head home first, but I decided to do my business in the Pokemon Center first. I ran into the red building and was greeted by a familar face.

"Hey Alana! You got your first Pokémon today right?" She commented smiling at me.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I ask. I had really wanted to surprise her.

"Your Mom was all over town today bragging about how you were starting your journey today." Joy answered. "I can't believe your already heading out! I remember the five year old who wanted to see if her plushy could be healed."

I blushed deeply at Joy's statement. She had been a friend of my mom's for a long time, so she knew all of the embarrassing things I had done in my life. Come to think of it, everyone in this town did. Word spread faster than a wild fire here.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" She asked. "Since it's your first time I have to let you know that the services of a Pokémon center are completely free. We have a PC that can connect you directly to Professor Oak for all your Pokémon needs, and a video phone for contacting friends and family. We also offer lodging, but it's first come first some. I'm assuming you won't need to sleep here tonight, though."

"Yeah I just need my Pokémon healed." I reply handing here my Fefnir's Pokeball, "Is there anyone using the PC right now? I need to transfer a couple Pokemon"

"Well there was a girl using it to register for the league." Nurse Joy replied taking the ball. "She should be done by now though, she was here thirty minutes ago and it only takes five minutes to register."

I nod and head over to the PC to get registered for the league. I walked up to the PC and saw Melody on the videophone. It looked like she was having a conversation. I couldn't help but ease drop once I sat down at the computer.

Third Person POV

"So that's all that I did today." Melody said. "I really miss all of you guys. I hope that the theater is doing well."

"I'm so proud of you Melody." The person on the other commented side of the call. "You've traveled so far in the past week. Never forget where you came from though. Promise me you'll come back and visit every once and a while."

"I will mom." Melody said. "Well I have to go. I want to get checked in to the Pokémon Center before it is to late."

Melody hung up the phone and turned around to see Alana using the computer.

"Hey A" She says. "I can't believe that you made it here so soon, and you look so sweaty! Did you run part off the way?"

Alana nodded, shrugged her backpack off and sat down and got on the computer. She went directly to the Indigo Leagues sign up sight and created her account. From there she signed up for the tournament taking place in a year on September 19, 1999. A trainer id printed out with her information.

Name: Alana Sky

Place of Birth: Pallet Town

Place of Residence: Viridian City

Age: 12 years old

Birthdate: May 15 1984

With this Alana grabbed the pokeballs carrying Pidgey and Rattata and put the balls on the Pokémon transfer system to send them off to the Professor.

"So I saw you caught some Pokémon." Melody commented. "Are you gonna use them at a later date or let them stay with Oak?"

"I dunno." Alana replied. "Maybe if I need to use them in the future."

"Alright I'm going to check in and explore the town want to come with me." Melody said with a look of expectation.

"Eh no thanks." Alana replied. "I have things I need to do and I need to go by my house."

Alana's POV

I really hate to lie to people like that. I just don't know how to tell people I don't want to hang out without hurting them. It's not them it's me. I just don't feel one hundred percent comfortable around Melody and Jackson. They are probably nice people, but not everyone can adapt so fast. I think to myself on the way route 22. I wanted to check out the Pokémon there. I started to shiver slightly as a breeze went by. I'd have to pack my winter coat if I wanted to stay warm. Kanto had some cold winters.

I started my exploration of the route to drown out my thoughts. It seemed like their was a ton of Rattata running around. I roll my eyes as Fefnir koes another one. This would get annoying quickly I had already caught a Mankey and Spearow maybe this was all this route had to offer. Then I saw something weird. A blue Pokémon with a weird pattern on its stomach. The Pokémon was blue and seemed to have something that looked like a tail. It waddled around a little bit before looking at me with in alarm.

"Hey Dex what's this Pokémon." I asked pointing it toward my find.

"Poliwag" it responded. "The Tadpole Pokémon, It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer."

"Wow!" I exclaim. "This must be a rarer Pokémon in this area. I can't believe my luck! I'll catch it right now."

As soon as Fefnir and I tensed for battle the pattern on its stomach started to spin. It suddenly got very interesting to look at and I decided to relax and stare at its belly. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until I had awoken late. I got up yawned and dusted myself off. When I realized what had happened I jumped to my feet and made sure I had everything on me.

"Why did I fall asleep!" I asked out loud. "Crap what time is it!"

I take a look at my watch frantically.

"Man its already 7:30!" I shouted. "Did that Poliwag put me to sleep somehow?"

I checked the Pokedex for information. Aparently it had used a move called Hypnosis and put Fefnir and I asleep. I realized that Fefnir was still snoozing so I gently shook her awake. We had to get going and stock up on supplies before tomorrow. I took her in my hands and headed back into town.

Third Person POV

"It's a bummer that Alana couldn't hang out with us today guys." Melody commented to her Pokémon. "This town is really pretty especially with the yellow trees!"

Melody was hanging out in the lodge area of the Pokémon Center. In her hand was a notebook that she was scribbling away at. She had made a checklist to see how prepared she was courtesy of her mother's advice. She was going over the list of items she'd need before she could make the journey through Viridian Forest.

'Alright I should pick up more potions and pokeballs, also need to get antidotes.' Melody thought. 'I need to stock up on food I don't want to run out in the middle of the forest. Maybe I should get an extra blanket? It's getting colder and I'll need the warmth. I need some food for Eve and Bubbles as well. If all goes well I should get five oran and pecha berries from my kit.'

Melody was very focused on her list. She had to make sure she had enough, but not too much. She didn't want to repeat her past mistakes. She shuddered; she was never going to go through Diglett's Cave again.

While Melody worked on her list Alana can yawning into the center. That Poliwag had really done a number on her. At least she had caught a couple more Pokémon to send to Oak. She got her Pokémon healed and transferred that Spearow and Mankey to the professor. After doing this Alana noticed Melody working on something out of the corner of her eyes. To avoid confrontation Alana slowly left the building after she got Fefnir's ball back from Nurse Joy, from there she headed towards the local Pokemart.

"Hello Mr. Bart." Alana said walking in the store. "I'm trying to stock up on some items for the trip through Viridian Forest. Anything you'd suggest?"

"Yes Alana." Bart replied with a smile. "While on your journey you should always have a good amount of potions to keep your Pokémon battle ready. You never know when you'll have to battle a trainer so keeping your Pokémon in good health will be priority one."

I nod my head a take his advice to heart. Once I get a good ways into my journey I wouldn't have to worry about money and supplies, but I needed to spend conservatively right now.

"Since you're early in on your adventure it would be helpful if you could get another trainer to go with you and split the burden. Traveling through a cave or forest can exhaust your resources and since you don't have very much money starting off it's a financial benefit as well" Bart explained.

Alana scrunched her nose and groaned. She didn't want to go out of her way to run into people. Bart saw this and rolled his eyes.

"I know how you hate this sort of thing, but you have to start meeting people. If you don't how are you going to function as a gym leader with no social skills?"

Alana sighed inwardly. There was no one she knew who would be going towards Pewter except for Melody and Jackson, but she didn't know when. Maybe she'd run into one of them tomorrow. If she did she'd have to mutter up the courage to ask one of them.

"Alright I'll try to find a partner." Alana replied halfheartedly.

Bart raised his eyes towards Alana causing her to look away to avoid eye contact.

"You should also keep a good amount of status healing items just in case you run across a trainer who will use them against you." Bart continued.

"Oh!" I say smacking my head. "I was just going to buy potions and pokeballs! I wasn't thinking of the chance of my Pokémon being poisoned."

"Well I just saved you a lot of heartache." Bart replied. "A lot of the trainer in the forest use Weedle so you should have a least seven antidotes just in case."

I take out my notepad and start to jot down his advice.

"Well I ran out of potions on the way here." Alana replied. "I only have one pokeball left and I have all my camping supplies back at home and 3000$. I plan to leave tomorrow."

"Well you could also get three more pokeballs and five potions." Bart said . "That of course would normally be 2800$, but for you I'll reduce the price to 2000$ so you have some wiggle room with your money. Don't want you to run out on your first day. Tell your mother I say hi."

Alana smiled at Bart and gave him the money for her supplies, and left the store thanking Bart for his discounts. Alana yawned and realized that she was still tired from the Poliwag's hypnosis attack. She started to head home after a long day of travel.

Melody POV

"I'm heading out to go get supplies! Don't give my room away to anyone!" I yell to Nurse Joy.

"Okay," Nurse Joy replied. "We'll keep it booked for an hour."

I return Eve and Bubbles to their Pokeballs and head toward the cities Pokecenter. I open the door and wave towards the storekeeper before going straight to the shelves to get what I needed: Five pokeballs, five potions, and ten antidotes. I brought the items up to the man at the counter. He was a middle aged man with a t-shirt on that say just keep splashing. He seemed like a cool guy, but I had no time to talk, I didn't want to have to sleep outside.

"That'll be 3,500 pokedollars." The man said after inspecting the items. "Planning on going through the forest?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Still need to get some food for myself and my Pokémon. I'm thinking of heading out in the morning."

"You seem a little more experienced than most people who come through here." He commented handing me my items. "How long have you been journeying?"

"Oh only for two weeks." I reply putting my supplies in my backpack. "I got here from Vermillion via Diglett's Cave. It was not very fun."

"So you're from Vermillion?" He asked.

"No I'm not from this region." I told him. "I took a boat from my home region to get here."

"Nice." He said happily. "Could I as a huge favor of you though? There's a girl who lives in town who just received her first Pokémon. She's not the most social person and has trouble making friends because of it. If you could try to become her friend I'd really appreciate it."

I pause to think about it and smile. He was probably talking about Alana. She's the only girl that I knew who had just started a journey.

"Would her name happen to be Alana?" I inquire.

"Yes," he said in a startled tone. "Have you already met her?"

"Yeah she seemed like a nice person." I reply. "I can sort of relate to not having many friends. In my hometown I grew up in a town where there were mostly adults. Most people just passed through, but they never stayed. One of my goals on this journey is to make plenty of friends, so I was already trying to befriend Alana."

"You seem like a nice person. My name is Bart." He said introducing himself. "What's your name ma'am?"

"My name is Melody Alaw." I reply. "I'll take you up on your offer. I was planning on trying to get her to go through the forest with me anyway. This is just extra motivation."

"Thank you Melody I really appreciate that." Bart said to me. "I've known her family for a long time now and it refreshing to see someone who wants to be friends with Alana. I want her to know that people care about her."

I put my backpack back on and exit the store after waving to Bart. I walked to the general store and made my purchases of food water and that blanket and went back to the Pokémon Center to get some rest.

Alana's POV

"Hey Mom I'm home!" I yell out. "I have something to show you."

I released Fefnir from her pokeball and she began to look for an opponent. When she couldn't find one she looked back at me quizzically. I pick her up and brought her up to my room. It was a simple room with a bed, bookshelf full of books and a desk with my journal on it. Sure it wasn't flashy, but it was home.

"This is our home Fefs." I say. "It's where we will sleep tonight."

I showed Fefnir around my room showing her all of my possessions, then I set her on my bed so I could get myself ready for tomorrow. I grabbed the book that was in my bag and put it back on the shelf. I emptied my bag of all of the contents. I spread out all of my things and decided to make sure I was all prepared for tomorrow. I have four pokeballs, seven antidotes, five potions to get me to Peter City. I'll also bring a sleeping bag, blankets to keep me warm, a winter coat, plenty of Pokémon food, food for myself and my journal. I jumped on my bed startling Fefnir who jumped off my bed and growled at me. I ignored her and yawned.

"Need help packing?" Mom asked. "It looks like you had a tiring first day."

My mom came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim. "I forgot to introduce you to my Charmander, Fefnir."

I pick Fefnir up and showed her to my mom. My mom grabbed her and started tossing her into the air causing Fefnir to giggle in amusement.

"Oh it is so cute." My mom gushed. "I'll have to call Oak tomorrow and thank him for letting you get a Pokémon. We have a lot of planning to do, but why don't you come down and eat Dinner."

I nod and follow my mother who was still holding Fefnir. When I smelled the aroma of what was cooking I started to openly droll.

"I made your favorite as a parting gift." Mom said. "Chicken fried steak with eggs and Tabasco sauce! I won't be able to cook for you tomorrow morning, so I'll do it today."

My mom had a job at the league doing who knows what. It was a miracle she was even able to be home to wake me up this morning. She usual leaves around six in the morning and gets home around five at night which lets me have the run of the house. I don't know who my father is, but my mom says that he's very important and very busy, and he doesn't have time to visit us. Maybe I'd run into him during my journey.

I dug into my meal while my mom got food for Fefnir. I'd need to get good rest before I hit the road in the morning.

"So did you meet anyone on your back?" Mom asked. "Have you battled yet?"

I swallowed the last bite of my food before responding to her questions.

"Well I did battle this one girl, but I lost to her." I reply. "It was kind of frustrating, but me and Fefnir are going to get stronger and beat her next time I challenge her. I want to get my first badge first."

"Are you going to do it with just Charmander?" My mom asked. "That'd be pretty hard. You'd be at disadvantage against Brock. He uses rock types which are strong against fire types."

I sigh. Maybe I should have held on to that Mankey. Now it was with Oak, and I didn't have the energy to go out to the Pokémon Center to retrieve it tonight. I'll just go in the morning.

"Well I have a Pokémon at Oak's that'll help me with that." I reply. "I'll get it tomorrow."

"Make sure you remember." She told me. "Write it down somewhere."

"Alright." I say rolling my eyes. "I'll do it. I'm going to go get some sleep so I have energy tomorrow. A Poliwag put Fefnir and I to sleep earlier so we're both wiped."

"Wait I have one more thing for you." Mom said. "It's a present from your father."

I froze and turned around. I never got things from him. What made now so special? My mom went into the living room and produced a incubator currently holding an egg. She handed it to me and I saw there was a note attached to it. I took the note off and read it feeling a mixture of happiness, anger, and surprise.

Dear Alana,

I know I haven't been the best father, but there are reasons why I can't be live you and your mother. The position I'm in makes it hard for me to show personal connections without them being used against me. I don't want to endanger you so I continue to keep my distant, but I had to give you something to celebrate the start of your journey. My present to you is the egg my Pokémon produced. This is a Pokémon egg incubator, which is good way to keep your egg healthy. I hope you develop into a powerful trainer and achieve your dream. I would love to meet you, but I can't compromise the safety of my only daughter. Just know I will be watching you and making sure harm doesn't come your way the best I can.

Sincerely,

Your Father

I held the note not knowing if I should keep it or tear it up and throw it away. I slip the note in my pocket, grab the incubator and go to my room. Fefnir jumped out of my mother's lap and ran to catch up with me. I put the egg on my desk and plopped down on my bed and fell fast asleep cuddling with Fefnir.

Third Person's POV

"I can't believe her father would drop that bomb on her now." Catherine sighed. "He should have waited. Now she's going to be distracted."

Catherine tiptoed quietly to her daughter rooms. She slightly pushed the door open to see Alana and Fefnir snoring quietly. Catherine smiled, they looked so peaceful. She put a book on Alana's desk and slowly closed the door. She'd have to get some sleep so she could properly function at work the next day.


	8. Chapter 8: Tackling Route 2

**Author's Note: Hi. It looks like Chapter 8 is complete now! I'd like to thank everyone reading and now propose a challenge. If anyone can guess what region and town Melody comes from I will give you one spoiler. If someone can guess who Alana's dad is you can choose a Pokemon that a trainer who is coming up will receive.**

Melody yawned and stretched out the room she was in was painted white and had a simple bed and desk in it. Melody looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning. She walked to the washing room to grab her adventuring clothes from the dryer. She changed from her pajamas, a white sweater and grey sweatpants, into her regular clothing. She took her necklace from the desk in the room and made the bed before leaving. She stopped by Nurse Joy's counter to return the key and left the Pokémon Center. She wasted no time in heading towards Viridian Forest. She didn't know if Alana had woken up, but she wanted to make sure she was on route 2 before Alana got there, so she could cut her off. Melody began to fidget with her locket. She couldn't believe it had already been two weeks since she had left home. Melody sat down against a tree and took in the sights. Viridian City was a beautiful shade of orange. She could get used to beautiful scenery.

Melody took a deep breath. This place would have to be a place she'd visit again. Maybe later once the gym had re-opened she could come back and get a badge. She sat down near the exit of the city and waited for Alana to show up.

"I guess if she doesn't come by within the next 20 minutes she's already on her way." Melody said to herself. "I'll just have to go it myself if that's the case."

Alana woke up in a rush!

"Why didn't my alarm go off!" Alana cried out.

She looked at her clock frantically and saw that it was already 8:05. She wanted to be on the road 5 minutes ago! She shock Fefnir awake and quickly got ready. She threw on her green and blue hat and pulled on her jeans. Then she forced a purple long sleeved shirt and put her coat in her bag. She grabbed her incubator before pausing to see a new book on her nightstand. Alana paused and checked it out. 'Gyms' was the tittle of the book. Alana smiled, she had wanted this book for awhile now. It had all sorts of information on the Leader of Kanto and the rules and regulations they had to follow. Alana wrote a quick thank you note to her mother before locking the doors and dashing towards route 2.

"I can make up for lost time if I run for a little bit." Alana gasped out talking out loud to herself. "I need to get better at setting my alarms."

Alana kept running and eventually made it to the exit of the town where she found Melody waiting for her.

"OH!" Melody exclaimed excitedly. "Is that an egg? Where did you get that from?

Alana sighed and elected to ignore Melody's question. She needed to get to Pewter and she didn't have the time to explain everything to Melody. Besides she didn't feel like telling Melody about her personal life. Melody began to fidget with her necklace once again. This wasn't going the way she had planned it.

"Alana I was thinking." Melody said changing the subject. "Maybe we should go through the forest together. That way we don't have to exhaust our resources."

Alana frowned. At first she wanted to say no, but she remembered what she had promised Bart the other day. Alana sighed. She knew she had limited supplies and if she lost five potions walking from Pallet to Viridian there was no doubt she'd run out of supplies before she got to Pewter City. Unfortunately. Melody's request made to much sense to refuse it. She'd just have to put up with Melody for the next couple of days.

"Okay." Alana replied in a huff. "I'll go with you just this once."

"Awesome!" Melody explained smiling broadly. "You're not going to regret this I promise!"

Alana rolled her eyes and Melody smiled at her and started to lead the way to Pewter. Alana just followed along and kept to herself. Alana brought out her new book and started to read the chapter on Brock Orlando. Apparently, he had been the Leader of the Pewter Gym for three years. He used a team of rock types focused on defense. He also had a Substitute Leader named Jasmine Orlando. She was Brock's younger sister, but she didn't specialize. Instead she used a variety of types. Alana felt Melody staring at her and she sheepishly closed the book.

"Do you always walk and read at the same time?" Melody asked.

"Yeah it's a bad habit that I have." Alana replied blushing. "I was just trying to think of a strategy to defeat Brock."

"That information is in that book?" Melody asked. "Where did you get that? I'll have to pick one up too."

"It was a gift from my mom." Alana said. "I know that they sell them in Celadon, Saffron and Vermilion city."

"That's unfortunate." Melody sighed.

Alana put the book back in her bag. After walking for a while a Pokémon jumped out and began to inch towards Alana and Melody. Alana looked at the Pokémon in interest. She remembered seeing this Pokémon in one of the classes. It was a green bug with black dots on it.

"What is this Pokémon?" Alana asked the Pokedex.

"Caterpie," the dex replied. "The Worm Pokémon, It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. This Pokémon is male."

Alana threw her Fefnir's ball calling it out to help her capture this Caterpie.

"You're going to catch it?" Melody asked screwing her nose in interest. "Good luck then."

"Thank you." Alana said smiling. She felt alive when she was battling. "Fefnir weaken it with a Scratch!"

The Pokémon rolled after getting hit and it began to tear up. It sprayed a thin stream of silk at Fefnir and wrapped her up.

"It should be weak enough to catch now." Alana said judging the situation. "Alright go pokeball!."

Alana lobbed one of her Pokeballs at the Caterpie. The pokeball shook as the small bug type Pokémon tried to break out. The ball wiggled once, twice, and three times before becoming still and pulsing red. Alana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She helped Fefnir get out of the silk and picked up her new Pokémon. She released it to get a better look at it. The Caterpie woke up and stared at her captor in fear and tried to hide behind a tuff of grass.

"Hey there don't be scared." Alana said quietly. "I just wanted to see if you were doing fine. Here let me heal you."

Alana pulled a potion out of her bag and sprayed it on the little Pokémon. After calming the young Pokémon done Alana decided that this Pokémon would be a good addition to her team. She couldn't send this little guy to Professor Oak.

"Would you mind helping me out Caterpie?" Alana asked. "I think you'd make a good member of my team."

The Caterpie nodded and crawled towards Alana and rubbed up against her as to thank her for healing it.

"You're going to need a nickname then." Alana said rubbing her chin. "How about Kitty?"

The Pokémon accepted its name with enthusiasm. Alana pulled out its Pokeball and recalled both Fefnir and Kitty to their Pokeballs. She turned to see Melody standing tapping her arm quietly against her leg. After realizing that Melody was waiting on her she quickly decided she needed to apologize.

"Sorry about that." Alana apologized sheepishly. "I thought that Kitty was kind of cute so I wanted to add it to my team. I won't hold us back any longer"

"No problem." Melody replied with a weird look on her face. "You don't have to apologize for that! You were just catching a Pokémon!"

Alana blushed and they continued their trek to the forest. Melody and Alana took turns dealing with the wild Pokémon that would jump out at them. After a while they came across the entrance of Viridian Forest. Melody looked at the time. It was already 10 in the morning and she was starting to get hungry.

"Do you want to stop here and eat?" Melody asks. "I'm starting to get a little hungry."

Alana nodded and sat her belongings on the floor, took out a sandwich and began to eat it. Melody did the same and for a second they were just munching on their respective food.

"Want to swap sandwiches." Melody asked trying to make small talk. "I'll give half of mine for half of yours."

Alana shook her head no and finished her sandwich, she didn't feel like making small talk. Alana took out a thermostat out of her bag and drank some soup before finishing her breakfast. After this Melody and Alana started to repack to enter the forest. Before they were able to Jackson called out to Alana from behind.

Alana's POV

"Hey Alana! Melody!" Jackson cried out. "You're traveling with that Melody girl? I thought you were a loner, but I guess I misread you."

I turn and groan slightly. Just Melody was enough now I had to deal with Jackson as well? Joy. Maybe if I don't respond he'll just move on.

"You're not going to say high or anything?" Jackson asked. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"We're just going through the forest together that's all." Melody said for me. "It's so we can share resources."

"You don't have enough resources?" Jackson asked Melody. "You can't be just starting off your Eevee was too strong for that."

Melody just shrugged and Jackson stared at her expecting an answer. Jackson just rolled his eyes and redirected his attention toward me as if to size me up. I realized that he was probably going to challenge me to a battle. I could tell from the determined look in his eyes.

"I challenge you to a battle." Jackson challenged.

I give him an annoyed look and just shake my head. I didn't want to battle at this moment I wanted to train Kitty a bit more before I challenged Melody, but Jackson was more persistent than I thought.

"You're a trainer with Pokémon on hand." Jackson said. "You can't refuse asking was just a pleasantry. You know the rules"

"Alright, I'll battle you." I reply sighing checking the time. It was already 11:30. I figured I could spend a couple minutes battling him. "Only if you let me heal my Pokémon before we do it. We've been on the route since 8:20 am."

"There's a healing station at the gate." Jackson said impatiently. "Come right back after though. We don't have all day."

I heal my Pokémon then confront Jackson. I glanced towards Melody. She had released her Eevee and Squirtle from their pokeballs to watch. I sent a pleading look towards Melody but she ignored it. I sigh and face Jackson.

I'll start it off with with my Nidoran!" Jackson cried out.

"Kitty come out." I call.

The Caterpie looked up expecting to see a pidgey or rattata. When it saw the Nidoran it backed up in fear. I give him a comforting look and a thumbs up calming him down. Kitty still looked slightly unnerved, but we'd be fine battling Jackson. This was my second battle as a trainer. and I'm going to do my best to defeat him.

"Man you're using a Caterpie?" Jackson said laughing. "I expected you to use that Rattata you caught, and you nicknamed it Kitty?"

Jackson started to tear up with laughter, confusing me He wasn't mocking us was he? I had to be sure.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked curiously. I didn't understand what he found funny about Kitty.

"Caterpie aren't very strong at all." Jackson stated still laughing. "Man that has to be the weakest Pokémon you could have chosen. I'll let you switch out so you don't regret this. Come on be serious"

The air went cold as Jackson laughed at Caterpie. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. How dare Jackson talk about my Pokémon like that. He was just like all those jerks in school. The type of people who would write you off no matter what you say. Sure we weren't the strongest but we were just starting off. To just write us off like this was a mistake. I'm going to show him that Kitty could battle just fine.

Third Person POV

"We can do this Kitty don't listen to him." Alana said pumping her Pokémon up. "Bind his Nidoran with string shot!"

Kitty perked up and sprayed Nidoran with his string restricting its movement.

"Follow up with a tackle!" Alana said.

Kitty slammed his body into Nidoran doing minimum damage. The Nidoran snorted and smiled veraciously at Kitty making him flinch.

"Chump change." Jackson said arrogantly. "Show that Caterpie a real tackle."

Nidoran struggled against the silk it was trapped in trying to attack Kitty but it was moving at a slow pace. Jackson looked appalled at the slow pace of his Nidoran and started to get visibly shoken.

"Hurry up and attack!" Jackson urged.

Alana smiled she could roll with this. She look towards Kitty and nodded towards it. Kitty continued to spray nidoran with its silk binding it up further.

"Alright Show him what you can do!" Alana said pumping her fist up. "Consecutive tackles."

Nidoran struggled against its prison as the tiny Kitty went to town on the Pokémon. The Nidoran started to tire out as Kitty continued to punish it. Slowly Nidoran was drained of its energy and eventually it fainted. Alana ran up and grabbed Kitty to give him a hug, but it was covered in a white glow.

"What's happening!?" Alana questioned covering her eyes. "Are you evolving?"

Kitty began to grow and change size. After the light died down a new Pokémon stood before the group. Alana's Pokedex started to vibrate in her pocket prompting her to pull it out

"Metapod," the dex explained. "The Cocoon Pokémon; A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."

"Nice Kitty you evolved!" Alana said smiling holding her newly evolved Pokémon. "That was so fast! We've only been together for a couple hours and you've already evolved!"

"Hey Alana!" Jackson yelled indignantly. "We're in the middle of a battle, concentrate!

Alana blushes and puts her newly evolved Metapod down.

"Okay we can continue." Jackson said. "Just because you got lucky with that Caterpie doesn't mean I've lost! I'll finish this battle with Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur jumped out of its ball and faced Metapod with a determined look on its face.

"Bulbasaur start it off with a poison powder!" Jackson commanded

A poisonous cloud shot from Bulbasaur floated towards Kitty settling over it. Alana smirked with her Pokedex in hand. It looked like the move didn't do anything. Alana checked her Pokedex and was suprised that Kitty had learned a new move. It seemed like the same type of move Melody had used on her in their battle.

"Use Harden Kitty." Alana said. "Build your defenses up."

Alana smirked and looked over towards Melody. She was borrowing a strategy from Melody and she wanted her to notice.

Melody looked on at the battle analytically. Sure Alana had the advantage Pokémon number wise, but she wasn't paying attention to Jackson. He had poisoned her Metapod and was probably up to something. She saw that Alana was starting to build her defenses and inwardly groaned. Her Metapod was poisoned she needed to heal it before it was too late. Melody was in no position to interfere though so she keep watching seeing if Alana would realize what was going on.

"Alright Bulbasaur use Leech Seed." Jackson said.

A small seed shot from Bulbasaur's bulb attaching itself to the Metapod. Alana looked at the seed with disinterest and continued to power up Kitty's defenses.

"Alright Metapod use string shot." Alana cried. "Tie that Bulbasaur up!"

"Not falling for that again!" Jackson replied. "Use Vine Whip to dodge her string shot!"

Bulbasaur threw one of vines toward a tree branch and used that to swing away from Kitty's silk.

"Now attack her Metapod with Sleep Powder!" Jackson commanded with a smirk on his face.

Powder flowed from Bulbasaur's bulb and settled on Metapod who stopped moving. Alana waited for Metapod to wake up so she could command it to attack, but to her surprise Kitty collapsed.

"Ha." Jackson gloated. "Now I'm going to take out your next Pokémon so hurry up and send it out."

Alana returned Kitty to his pokeball and sighed. It would seem like she would have to vary her strategy in battle. She would have to see how those moves worked later on. Alana threw out her Fefnir and she appeared on the field. Seeing the Bulbasaur it blew flame and snorted in anticipation.

"Alright Charmander let's finish it fast!" Alana shouted. "Use Ember to end this."

"Bulbasaur use vine whip to dodge." Jackson commanded. "Now use leech seed."

"Charmander burn the seed with your tail and try to close in on Bulbasaur." Alana commanded.

Melody smiled. It seemed like both Jackson and Alana had improved since they battled her. She wondered which one of them would win. Alana had the type advantage, but she couldn't count Jackson out, either.

"Use Vine whip to grab her Charmander." Jackson commanded. Bulbasaur grabbed onto Fefnir to restrict her movements. Fefnir struggled against the whip, but they were to strong. "Great now poison it with poison powder!"

Alana was frantic. The running around had already tired Fefnir out she had one more chance to win, but it was risky.

"Fefnir Let's try to attack it one last time!" Alana commanded desperately. "Pull on its vine and attack it with an Ember attack!"

Fefnir shot a large flame from its mouth in the direction of Jackson's Bulbasaur.

"No Bulbasaur dodge it." Jackson commanded.

Bulbasaur tried to jump out of the way, but it tripped because it still had its vine attached to Fefnir. The attack hit Bulbasaur and visibly scorched it. Flames hopped off of Jackson's Bulbasaur also hitting Fefnir. The Bulbasaur shuddered, then fell over and fainted. Alana ran towards Fefnir and picked her up and spun her around.

"We just won our first Pokémon battle!" Alana said. "Nice job Fefnir I knew we could do it.

Jackson walked up to his Bulbasaur with a frown on his face. This was his second battle and he had blown it. If Nidoran wouldn't have fallen for that trap he would've won. Alana had just gotten lucky, he'd win next time.

"Well I guess luck is a bigger factor in battles than I thought." Jackson sighed. "Well here you go."

Jackson took out 500 pokedollars and gave it to Alana who smiled in return.

"Thanks for the battle Jackson." Alana said smiling. "Guess my Kitty was a little stronger than you thought."

Jackson scowled and scoffed. Caterpie was a weak Pokémon, he just hadn't counted for Alana's luck. Alana held her hand to Jackson expecting him to shake, but instead he pushed past Alana and Melody and healed his Pokémon. Before he went out of sight he yelled back towards both Alana and Melody.

"Next time I won't lose to either of you!" Jackson shouted towards them. "I'm going to be much stronger next time we meet."

Mysterious POV

"Did you see that?" A man questioned.

He was looking at Alana, Melody and Jackson through a pair of binoculars. The man was looking through a pair of binoculars. He had a black shirt on and had a huge red R on the front of it. He was hiding in a clutter of trees near the entrance of the forest next to a woman.

"No, spot something worthwhile?" the woman asked. "I'm tired of just sitting here watching Rattata's teeth grow."

"No this is legit." He said. "We have a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Eevee. We hit the jackpot."

The woman turned to the group and started to smile.

"These people look like they haven't been traveling for very long either." The woman said smiling. "Should we ambush them now?"

"No we'd yield the best result if we do it in the forest." He replied. "That way if there's any clean up it will be easy."

The man and woman put away their supplies and began to stalk Alana and Melody waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

 **Author's Note: That's the chapter folks. I wonder who these people in the black costumes are? Can anyone guess ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ambushed!

**Author's Note: Well the next chapter is up. The pair are going through Viridian Forest. It seems like the perfect place for an ambush. If you could please leave me feedback in a review.**

"Kitty finish it with a Tackle!" Alana commanded!

The Metapod flew into the opposing Weedle finishing it off. Alana smiled and returned Kitty to his ball.

"Ugh you beat me." Bug Catcher Wayne said recalling his Pokemon. He walked over and gave Alana her prize money. "I won't lose next time!"

Melody and Alana had been traveling through the forest for two days. They had gotten some training done and Alana was beginning to open up to Melody. Alana saw that Melody had finished her battled and smiled. It was nice having someone to partner with. She would've ran out of supplies on the first day and would have had a terrible time. The forest was like a maze and they had already hit many dead ends. Without the help of trainers they had defeated Alana and Melody would have had to turn back.

"Man Kitty is really growing!" Melody congratulated. "You two are really bonding!"

Alana blushed and started to take the lead. They had been making great progress and she didn't want to lose daylight. It was around 3:00 pm and they had around three more hours before sundown. At the pace they were going they'd reach Pewter City tomorrow morning.

"So how long have you been living in Viridian?" Melody asked.

Alana sighed, Melody had been like this over the past few days. She was trying to get to know her, which made Alana want to give her the information. Melody was like a ball of energy that never stopped. She kept going and it made Alana smile.

"We moved from Viridian to Pallet when I was two years old." Alana explained softy. "We only live in Pallet for five years after that we moved back to Viridian."

"So what's your mom like?" Melody asked. "My mom works really hard at her job. She's a dancer in a theater far from here. Sometimes she'd teach me some of her routines, and she always was ready to take care of me no matter what."

Alana smiled; it was really nice to get to know someone besides her mom and Bart. While she wasn't entirely comfortable with Melody it was still nice to have someone to talk to. Most people looked over her which was fine with Alana. She didn't actively seek attention.

"My mom is fun to be with." Alana replied. "She works for the Indigo League, but she doesn't discuss her work with me. She always supported me even when i mess with her. I remember one winter I decided to play a joke on her. I saved a snowball until summer when I decided that enough time had gone by. I got my snowball and threw it at her while she was cooking dinner. She fell over and we both burst into laughter. Just when I thought I'd gotten off the hook she blasted me with her Jynx's powder snow."

Melody busted out laughing at Alana's story. Alana herself even started to giggle in remembrance of her mother's actions.

"So any funny stories about your dad?" Melody asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "My dad is adventuring after a Mirage Pokémon so I don't get to see him often, but when I do he always has something special."

Melody dug in her bag and produced a pretty looking bell. She shook it and it produced a calming sound. The sound reminded Alana of the nights she spent playing with her mom when she was a kid.

"What's that?" Alana said in awe

Melody put the bell back in her bag and just shrugged.

"I don't know," She replied. "But it has something to do with the a legend my grandma used to tell me."

The two walked in silence for a little while Alana tried to summon up the courage to speak. She had never met her dad and only had a letter to go by. She had no idea who he was or what he did. Alana chose to just stay silent instead of go into that rabbit hole. Melody read the situation and decided to not press the issue. After hours of battling and chatting the sun began to set.

"Hey Melody, we should probably set up camp." Alana commented. "It's starting to get dark."

Melody sighed. They had been making such good progress too. Melody started to get food out as Alana prepared a small clearing for their fire. Both Alana and Melody released their Pokémon to keep watch over them as they ate dinner. Afterwards they began to settle down and let their Pokémon eat.

"Do you have a strategy for Brock?" Melody asked Alana as she was getting her sleeping bad ready. "I've noticed that your whole team is weak against rock types. Type advantage isn't everything, but it does help."

Alana paused to take this information in. She slowly went into panic mode as she realized that she had forgotten to get her strategy out of the box.

"Oh crap I completely forgot to get my Mankey from Professor Oak." Alana panicked. "Now what do I do?"

Melody laughed at Alana's despair.

"I bet you'll think of something, you'll be fine." Melody commented nonchalantly.

Alana calmed down a bit and brought out her sleeping bag. It had been a long day of travel and she needed her energy up for tomorrow. Alana took her book out to get more information on Brock. Reading the information in the book it seemed like he used moves like rock throw, rock tomb and wrap to reduce a Pokemon mobility. Alana sighed, she'd have to figure out how to get around that. Both her Pokemon were at a disadvantage against Brock. She looked over to see Melody's nose in a magazine. Alana looked at the magazine with a curious look on her face. She didn't think that Melody was a beg reader.

"What are you reading?" Alana asked.

"Oh this?" Melody asked. "This is a new magazine called the Kanto Files. You can pick it up at the Pokemon Center. It tells you any current events happening in the region and even features trainers who have impressive feats. Like this one girl, Jessica Vein. She's 15 and has been adventuring since May. She has three badges and won the junior trainers cup last week. That was her claim to fame."

"Well I'll have to check it out when we get to Pewter." Alana said climbing into her sleeping bag. "It sounds like and interesting read."

Mysterious POV

"Finally!" a voice whispered in the darkness. "They finally settled down."

Two figures dropped into the clearing that Melody and Alana had cleared out. They pulled out a bag and began their dirty dead. They slowly creeped towards the slumbering pair and tied them up.

"These two are deep sleepers." The man commented. "This is going to be a breeze!"

The woman slapped her hands over the man's mouth and tensed up. The two girls didn't stutter and the woman sighed in relief.

"We're trying to rob them not get caught!" The woman lectured. "Shut up!"

The two adults began to sneak towards the two girls as Alana slowly opened her to survey the situation.

Alana's POV

We're being robbed! I can't believe it! I test the ropes and feel that one of my arms were free. I locked over to where Melody was and saw she was moving at all. There was no way she was still asleep. If I could get my hand to my belt I could stop these goons, but I'd have to make sure they didn't notice. I was able to grab one of my Pokeballs before a light flashed in my direction.

"Hey one of the girls woke up!" the woman exclaimed.

I curse as the man turns to face me. It seemed that they were wearing pajamas or something with big R's on them. I wanted to know why they were dressed like that but now was not the time. I threw the pokeball and Kitty came out ready to battle. The pair released a sigh of relief and began to laugh.

"You really are stupid aren't you? You should have just stayed asleep, now we'll have to make sure you don't talk." The man said eerily. "Don't even think about running, or do you want to ditch your little friend here."

While they were distracted with me I could see that Melody had woken up and had a panicked look on her face she was testing her bonds. If I could distract these two we could defend ourselves.

"Now put you hands where we can see them."The duo said to me. "Or you friend over there will pay the price.

I put my hand up and glance in Melody's direction. She had freed her are and had already grabbed her belt from her bag. I just needed to cause a little more ruckus and Melody would be able to pitch in. I saw that the woman was beginning to turn in Melody's direction and knew that it was now or never

"Kitty use string shot to tie up that woman!" I command while grabbing Fefnir's Pokeball from my belt. I could tie her up and use Fefnir to defeat the Pokemon that this man had.

Kitty began binding the woman and Melody called her Eevee from its Pokeball.

"Eve use sand attack!" Melody cried. "Blind that man!"

While the man was wiping sand out of his eyes Eve freed both of us. The man began to smile and I felt a large amount of malice coming from him.

"You two just became trainers. I have been training for ten years." The man growled. "I'm going to make you regret ever standing against Team Rocket. Crush that girl Rhyhorn!"

The Pokemon literally started to run towards me and I realized that his Pokemon was trying to attack me.

"Fefnir come out and use smokescreen." I say while recalling Kitty.

"Eve use charm." Melody called.

The smokescreen should prohibit what attacks he can use. It was gray and kinda rocky so i could assume that it's a rock type. I just had to make sure that Fefnir didn't get hit with any attacks. I'm not sure what the move that Melody used does, but it had to have done something. I would just have to trust that she had a plan.

"Trying to avoid my Pokemon huh?" The man questioned. "Rhyhorn use rock throw, take the Charmander out first."

A moderate sized rock flew over and slammed into Fefnir throwing her into a tree. I gasp and run towards her. She was almost knocked out in one hit! How strong was this Pokemon?

"Are you okay Fefs?" I ask. "Can you still finish this fight?"

Fefnir nodded add jumped out of my hands as the smokescreen began to fade. Melody looked over in my direction and mouthed to me that it was a rock-ground type. I saw she had taken out her pokedex and mentally kick myself for not doing the same. None of Fefnir's fire moves would work, but I could try the new move she had learned

"Fefnir attack that Rhyhorn with Dragon Rage!" I proclaim.

Fefnir looked back and nodded at me. She opened her mouth as a purplish energy began to build in her mouth. We had been practicing this move for the better part of the day, and it wasn't quite ready. We had no choice but to use it though.

"Eve use sand attack on the rhyhorn." Melody commanded. "Follow up with bite!"

The man looked very annoyed at our attempts to damage his Pokemon. I stared him down trying to anticipate his next move. We had to hit the Rhyhorn while avoiding damage. I saw him begin to call out a move and decided to preemptively dodge.

"Fefnir jump!" I call.

"Rhyhorn finish the two of them with Earthquake."

The Rhyhorn stomped on the ground and began to shake the ground around. Melody, the man and I fell as the ground and Eve was thrown into a tree knocking her out. I saw Fefnir land after the shaking and internally cheered. That probably would have knocked her out as well.

"Fefnir fire it now!" I command. The man was struggling to get up and I figured that now was the perfect time.

A purplish flame blasted from her mouth and scorched the rock type pokemon. I groaned and saw that the move hadn't finished the Rhyhorn off like I had hoped.

"Bubbles help her out!" Melody called. "Use water gun!"

"Rhyhorn dodge and attack that Charmander with horn attack." The man commanded.

Rhyhorn began to charge at Fefnir and i tried to get her to move, but she was too tired to move. I mentally curse as Fefnir is knocked out by this Pokemon. I only had Kitty left who was also weak to rock types, but I had to help Melody out. I recalled Fefnir and sent out Kitty. I could reduce its movements so Melody can finish it off.

"Back with that weak Pokemon." The man jeered. "You must be getting desperate. I'll defeat that Squirtle and take my time wailing on your Metapod."

"Kitty use String Shot on that Rhyhorn." I command.

The man smirked and allowed his Pokemon to be hit by the move. I grit my teeth I knew that Kitty wasn't a good match up against his Rhyhorn, but that didn't mean that he didn't have his own way of pitching in.

"Bubbles water gun."

"Kitty use tackle."

"Rhyhorn attack the Squirtle with horn attack."

"Kitty stop that Rhyhorn with String shot.

I could see that the Rhyhorn was beginning to lose steam and I start to think we could win this battle. The man was beginning to lose his cool.

"Rhyhorn use Earthquake once more!"

"Bubbles jump and attack with Water gun!"

"Kitty use string shot to pull yourself up!"

The Rhyhorn began to falter even more and I figured that it was hanging on by a thread. We could finish it off now.

"Metapod attach your string to the Rhyhorn and use Tackle!" I command.

The Rock type pokemon dropped to the ground and Kitty began to bind it up. Rhyhorn began to struggle, but it couldn't shake off its bindings to attack. I smile and look in Melody's direction. She gives me a thumbs and ends the battle

"Bubbles finish him off with a water gun!"

The Rhyhorn stopped struggling against it's bonds and finally went down. We had taken down the Pokemon. I let out a sigh of relief and made sure to have Kitty tie up the man as well. Melody and I collapsed to the floor on ground. I can't believe someone would try to rob us! We have to be way more cautious next time.

"Hey Alana." Melody said staring at me wide out. "You might want to check out Kitty."

I looked in his direction and saw that he was beginning to evolve once more! Kitty slowly came out of its cocoon to reveal a purplish butterfly like Pokemon. I dug through my backpack to retrieve my Pokedex to see what Kitty had evolved into.

"Butterfree," the dex stated. "The Butterfly Pokemon; Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen."

I sat there in awe. Kitty had evolved twice in the same week! I guess that Caterpie evolve really fast! I inspect Kitty's moves and saw that it had learned a couple more moves. This would be really exciting if it had happened at any other time. I glance over toward the criminals we had tied up. We couldn't just leave them there. I decided it'd probably be a good time to call the police. We could explain the situation to them once they got here.

Third Person POV

"You may have beaten us, but don't think you can meddle with Team Rocket and remain safe." The Man hollered. "Our superiors will hear about us!"

Alana had Kitty shut him up by spraying its silk at his mouth. The man glared at the two and Melody rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead. Alana had called the police around five minutes ago. They had decided not to take their eyes off of the criminals before they arrived. Alana had made sure that the two had been securely tied up before sitting back against a tree and half dosing off. Melody yawned and checked the time. It was 3:45 in the morning. Melody groaned she was never up this early. It was such a pain, but they couldn't just leave these criminals without any supervision. Once the police got here they would be on there way to Pewter. Who were these people anyway, and why are they running around doing crimes in pajamas? Melody just shrugged it off and continued to play lookout. Maybe these guys were just random people who weren't right in the head.

 **Author's Note: Just need to clear something up. Pokemon will learn moves differently in my story. Also there is no limit on the amount of moves a Pokemon can learn. It's up to the trainer to remember their Pokemon's moves however. Next chapter we are heading towards Pewter.**

 **Melody Alaw**

 **Eve Lvl 25 Female**

 **Bubbles Lvl 13 Male**

 **Alana Sky**

 **Fefnir Lvl 14 Female**

 **Kitty Lvl 11 Male**

 **Jackson Jones**

 **Bulbasaur Lvl 15 Male**

 **Nidoran Lvl 13 Female**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Step

_**Author's Note: Back again with the Tenth Chapter of Alana's Trail. Please let me know anything I can improve on. I spent a good amount of time editing this chapter. so please send some feedback on how I can better my writing.**_

 **Melody's POV**

"Natural sunlight!" I exclaim. The last of the trees cleared up showing the brilliantly glowing

We had finally made it out of that godforsaken forest! Well that was a bit of an exaggeration. It wasn't all that bad. I had been able get Bubbles and Eve all ready for the gym challenge. I was a little worried for Alana. She'd have to beat Brock at a disadvantage.

"I could let you borrow Bubbles for your gym match. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."I offer

Alana looked back at me and shook her head. She looked intensely into my eyes and held up her Kitty and Fefnir's pokeball. She seemed to be debating whether to take my offer.

"No thanks I want to beat this with my Pokemon." She replied. "This is our challenge. If I can't win at a disadvantage than I won't get very far in my journey. If push comes to shove I can go on route 3 and train."

I nod seeing where she was coming from. I just wanted to see if she wanted to win this badge a little easier. Alana was dead set on winning on a disadvantage, but I didn't think that she could do it right now. I saw the town in the distance and I mentally cheer! Civilization! I checked my watch, it was 12:30 still early enough to pick up the boulder badge. We were pretty close to Pewter. I couldn't wait to get there! I have been waiting a week to get my first badge, and I could tell Eve was raring to go as well.

"It looks like we're here!" I cheer.

Alana seemed stunned by how big the city was. I guess she hadn't been out of Viridian very often. I could relate, I never left my home town before I started my journey.

We found the Pokemon center and gave our Pokemon to Nurse Joy to be healed.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked Alana. We had sat down in the lobby to wait for our Pokemon back. We had spent a week in that forest so our Pokemon haven't been properly rejuvenated since Viridian.

"I'm going to explore the city for a bit." She responded. "I still need to come up with a strategy, so I'll hang back and challenge Brock when I'm ready."

"Melody and Alana," Nurse Joy called. "Your Pokémon are refreshed and ready to travel. Alana your egg is completely healthy; in fact it's almost ready to hatch."

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." I say smiling bittersweetly. "Hey do you have a phone? Let's exchange numbers so we can stay in touch!"

Alana smiled and thank Nurse Joy taking her Pokémon and egg back. I glance towards the egg. I wondered who she had gotten it from. Whenever she looked at it she had a mixture of happiness sadness anger and annoyance. We exchange numbers and went our separate ways. Since Alana decided to take in the sights before heading to the gym, we probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. I didn't plan on staying in town very long, but Alana may be forced to stay and train. I made my way to the gym thinking back at what I'd been through with her through that forest. We would meet again sometime and maybe have a battle. I'd look forward to meeting Alana again, but now I had a gym challenge to focus on. I looked up at the Gym in front of me and Took a deep breath. Today would be the day. I threw open the gym door to announce my challenge.

"My name is Melody Alaw." I yell out. "I'm here to challenge the Gym!"

"You don't have to open the doors like that." Brock complained from across the gym. "You also don't have to yell your voice carries in the gym."

I smile sheepishly. I had seen people do that on TV so I believed that it was the norm. I size Brock Orlando up. He had a toned body. The one of a guy who kept up with his training. I knew that he specialized in Rock type Pokemon and I had Bubbles, but now that I was standing in front of him I felt nervous.

"So do you have any badges?" Brock asked.

"No this is my first gym battle ever." I reply trying to clear my head and pump myself up. "I'm going to rock you Brock!"

I burst out laughing at my own pun, but Brock just stands there, sighs and slaps his forehead. I continue to smile at the ingenious of my joke while Brock groans.

'Man and I thought this girl was kind of cute.' Brock thought to himself rubbing his temples. 'I make some bad jokes but that was horrible.'

"No, just let me do the puns." Brock replied.

I calm down and grab Eve's Pokeball and point it at him, indicating that I was ready to battle. The Referee checked to see if we were both ready before starting the battle.

"Melody Alaw vs Brock Orlando!" the referee declared. "This will be a 2v2 battle! The challenger has the rights to switch out Pokémon and gets the first move. Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Geodude let's rock this arena!" Brock yelled.

"Hmm a Geodude huh." I say pulling out my Pokedex. Obviously it was a rock type, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

"Geodude," The dexter explained. "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."

I mulled over this info for a second. I could immediately go for a sweep with Bubbles, but Eve was also raring to go. Her normal moves wouldn't do much, but she did have bite. I could always fall back on Bubbles if Eve lost. I'd make it so the Geodude couldn't do much damage to better the odds of me winning this.

"Eve let's do this." I cry sort of peeved that he used my pun against me. "Start this out with a charm attack!"

"Geodude use mud sport!" Brock commanded.

Mud covered the the field with mud and I see what he is trying to do. It seems like he want to reduce my mobility. That could come back to bite me, but I had to focus on my own strategy.

"Eevee continue to use Charm!" I command.

I want to reduce the chance of his Geodude doing significant damage before I start to attack. I could see that Brock was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Geodude raise your speed with a rock polish." He ordered.

"Eve get him with a bite." I say.

Eve ran toward Geodude and chomped on it doing a good amount damage. I smiled and was happy that my strategy was working out.

"Geodude attack that Eevee with a Rock Tomb." Brock said.

Geodude summoned a bunch of rocks and threw them at Eve.

"Eve dodge with a quick attack." I say getting into the groove of the battle.

A ton of rocks dropped near Eve, but she quickly dodged out of the way using the speed she gained from the attack.

"Now use another bite attack!" I command.

Eve ran past the boulder and took the Geodude down. I give out a cheer as the Geodude faints. One down one to go. If I could defeat his next Pokemon using Eve that would be amazing.

"Alright let's wrap this up Onix." Brock said smiling. This new Pokémon was a sight to behold. It looked like a giant rock snake. "Use wrap attack."

The giant rock snake flew at Eve and she tried to escape, but the rocks Geodude had thrown before blocked her movements. I realized that Brock had set this up to sweep my team. Eve tried to get out of the way of the surprisingly fast rock snake, but she slipped on mud. I groan, she was wide open and Onix took advantage of it. It began to bind Eve and I began to panic and fumbled with my Pokedex to get information on the new Pokémon,

"Onix," the dex informed. "Onix, The Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels though the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."

"Eve try to squeeze out." I cry out.

Eve pushed and pulled and tried to wiggle around, but it was no use. Onix's grip was already tightening and doing massive damage to Eve. I decided to try to pull this battle back into my favor.

"Eve use charm!" I command trying to weaken Onix's grip on Eve.

Eve got the charm attack off, but slumped and fell unconscious. I return Eve to her pokeball and thank her for her amazing effort. I needed some way to counter this Pokémon's bind attack. While I was taking a moment to think I heard the door open once more and saw that there was someone watching the battle now. I couldn't lose while someone was watching! That could ruin my reputation! If the news ever reached home; I didn't want to think about it.

"Bubbles it's time to end this!" I call out I needed to end this fast there was now someone in line and I didn't want to inconvenience anyone.

"Oh a Squirtle!" Brock exclaimed smiling. "Hoping to win with the type advantage huh? I won't go down that easy though."

"Bubbles use withdraw." I command ignoring Brock sticking to my strategy.

Bubbles tucked himself into his shell and began to fortify his defense. I'd allow him to hide in his shell until his defenses were at the limit.

"Onix use Rock Tomb." Brock commanded. "Follow up with a bind attack!"

Rocks slammed down on Bubbles shell and Onix binded it up in a similar fashion to how it did to Eve.

"Bubbles stay in your shell and use Bubble!" I command.

While he was being squeezed Bubbles leaked a stream of bubbles from its shell causing Onix to groan with pain and release Bubbles from it's grasp.

"Alright Bubbles use bite to latch on to Onix!" I cheer happy that my strategy had worked.

Bubbles jumps out of its shell and latched onto Onix. The Pokémon began to thrash trying to throw Bubbles off of its body. I smile triumphantly as the Pokémon burns its energy trying to get him off of it.

"Bubbles let go!" I command. Bubbles flew through the air towards the ceiling. "retreat into your shell, start spinning and use water gun!"

Bubbles spun like a sprinkler and blaster water all over the gym getting everyone at least a little wet. I earned a look of approval from Brock as the Onix teetered and fell over knocked out. I ran towards Bubbles and pick him up twirling him around. We had won!

"Onix is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Melody Alaw and Bubbles win!"

Brock walked over to me and shook my hand. He reached into my pocket and handed me a shiny badge. It was in the shape of a rock. I pinned it to my jacket and almost smiled with pride.

"This is the Boulder Badge." Brock explained. "Carrying this is proof that you have defeated me in battle. You have also earned my signature move, TM 39 Rock Tomb. Your Pokémon throws a group of rocks reducing the mobility of enemy Pokemon."

"Yes this is the first step in my journey!" I exclaim. "It was a rocky battle but we were able to mine out a victory!"

"Well if you want to test your strength more I'd suggest heading towards either Vermillion or Cerulean." Brock suggested. "You have potential, but you should pay more attention to what you opponent does in battle."

I thank Brock for his advice and leave. I guess I'd head to the pokemon center and turn in for the day. I was still exhausted from the journey here, and the battle had just tired me out even more. I reopened my badge case and admired my newly acquired badge. Everyone back home would hear about this!

 **Alana's POV**

I couldn't believe I was here in the Pewter Museum! I had always wanted to visit, but I could never convince mom to let me! Now I get to see it with my own eyes. There were fossils here of ancient Pokemon who probably existed during ancient time. How cool would it be to learn about them! I was so caught up in my own little world, that I ran right into another girl. I fell to the floor and almost dropped my egg. I was able to protect it, but I couldn't catch myself.

"Wow watch where you're going!" The girl said. "You could have damaged you egg walking around aimlessly like that!"

I felt my face turning red. I wanted to say sorry to her, but I also wanted to avoid the conversation that would happen afterward. She actually looked sort of familar. She had medium length black had and was slightly tan. She wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. She had what looked like a bracelet on. She reached her hand towards me to help me up and I reluctantly took it. I made sure my egg was okay before I confronted the girl.

"Sorry." I stutter. "I was just taking in the sights and lost track of where I was going."

"I guess I can forgive that." She sighed. "Anyway what brings you to Pewter. I would say your a trainer, but you seem kind of green."

I really didn't want to continue this conversation, but it would be rude to just blow off the conversation now.

"I started a week ago." I reply feeling my face begin to turn redder.

"That explains it." She said. "So you said that your a trainer right? How about a battle to make up for the fact that you ran into me?"

I perked up just a tiny bit. I could handle a battle, plus I could use this as training for my battle with Brock.

"Sure I can battle!" I respond cheering up slightly. I didn't feel as awkward when I was battling plus I did have time to kill.

"Alright can I have your name first?" She asked. "My name is Jasmine Orlando by the way. Don't wear it out."

My blood went cold for a fraction of a second. It was a wonder that I didn't notice her before. She was the sub leader of the Pewter City gym! I couldn't believe that she was asking me for a battle. I take a deep breathe and exhale. This could be a chance to see how capable I was.

"Um I'm Alana Sky."I mutter. "Nice to meet you."

"Alright than let's take this outside." She said leading me out of the back exit of the museum. There was a small battle arena that was littered with rocks. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time.

Jasmine scratched her head and smiled awkwardly at me. It seemed that she thought the arena would be in better condition.

"I only have to for a one on one battle right now, so choose your Pokemon so we can get this started." She said calling out her own Pokemon.

It was a Poliwag! Like the one I had tried to capture a week ago! It kind of threw me for a loop. She was the sub leader of a rock type gym, so why was she using a water type? I could ask that question later. I'd have to work out a way to beat her with Kitty since Fefnir was at a disadvantage. Kitty came out of his ball and prepared to battle.

 **Jasmine POV**

"Alright show me what you've got." I say

I've been pretty bored for the longest time. Gym battles as plentiful as they are, weren't bringing a challenge to me. I had decided to battle this girl just to burn through a section of my day. Rookie trainers were all that came to Pewter most of the times, so I never got a real challenge. I was in the middle of training a new team, so I might as well test out this Poliwag's potential.

"Go Kitty!" The girl said.

Hm a Butterfree. I hope she had more than that to take on Brock. If she tried going in like that she'd most likely get stomped.

"Poliwag start it out with a water gun." I command.

"Kitty dodge it and counter it with gust!" she countered.

Poliwag was thrown back slightly, but it wouldn't be a huge setback. My strategy would be more than enough. There also was a definite level gap between our Pokemon. This would be over soon.

"Poliwag jump and use pound on her Butterfree." I said. My new Pokemon sucsessfully got the hit off on her Butterfree. Her Pokemon didn't seem like it had much experience at flying. It must be newly evolved. "Follow it up with a water gun!"

Poliwag blasted a stream of water towards her Pokemon. I looked over towards Alana and could see the gears in her head turning. It seemed like she was trying to come up with a strategy to deal with my Poliwag. I bet she was expecting for me to use a rock type like my brother. She must have gone with her Butterfree last minute because her type advantage was ruined. I mentally sigh at this. A lot of trainers just rely on type advantages when they challenge our gym. Poliwag was dominating her Butterfree. I guess this was just going to be another boring battle.

"Butterfree try to fly up and use Sleep Powder." Alana said.

I was mildly surprised. Most junior trainers ignored the status moves and go for brute force.

"Poliwag use Water Sport to block it." I counter.

Poliwag blasted water towards the spores bunching the spores up in the bubble and hitting the Butterfree. The Pokemon shuttered and fell to the ground sleeping.

"That battle was just like the rest." I sigh in frustration recalling my Poliwag. "Don't bother paying for the defeat I knew it would end this way."

Alana recalled her Butterfree, and I expected the whole I wasn't trying routine. I could see on her face that she was disappointed in the fact that she lost and wondered what excuse she'd blather out. Instead she recalled her Butterfree and stared at me with an awkward look on her face.

"I wasn't expecting you to use a water type." She commented. "I thought that sub leaders had to use the same type of Pokemon that the gyms used."

I roll my eyes at her statement. I had just destroyed her in a battle and she was interested in why I didn't use a rock type? She's probably thinking she could have easily defeated me if I had been using a different type

"Sub leaders don't have to specialize in the same type as their gym leaders." I reply. "Even so, I doubt you would have won even with a type advantage. Think outside the box a little. Type advantages aren't everything. Come challenge the gym when you have more experience."

I left the museum leaving the girl in shock. Heading back from the gym I walked by a lady admiring a gym badge. She most have just defeated Brock. Probably heading out to gloat to whomever would listen. I got tired of battling the same trainers over and over. No one ever presented a challenge, except the rare battles with other leaders. Guess I have the tournament on the S.S. Anne to look forward to, but that wasn't for another two months. Guess I'd just kick it until then.

 **Alana's POV**

I stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. She had just crushed me outright. I felt really messed up. This was a different feeling than losing to Melody. I felt really frustrated with myself. This older girl had come and demolished me from a position I aspired to be in. I knew gym leaders were strong, but there was a huge difference between me and Jasmine. I sat there just wallowing in my defeat for a bit. After that upset I knew I'd have to come up with a good strategy to take on Brock. He'd run me through if I went in using brute force. I left the Museum in a huff. I had been excited when I first got here, but now I felt angry. I knew I shouldn't let myself lose my cool like that, I had to focus on my strategy. I went to the Pokemon Center and got a room. I got something to eat then started to look into what moves I could teach Fefnir and Kitty. I thought over this for hours before eventually the sun had set! I had been downstairs checking for tips on how to overcome advantages, and had a couple ideas on how I'd beat Brock

I lay on the bed and suddenly my bag began to wiggle. I walk over to it and look into my bag. A huge crack had appeared in my egg! I took the incubator out and I watched as the tiny Pokemon began to free itself from its prison. I couldn't look away it was so interesting. The tiny blue Pokemon escaped its egg and peeked up to me. It was a small snake like Pokemon with a white stomach. It had white jewel on its head. It looked up at me with a curious expression on its face and started to approach me. It ran into the glass and reared back with a confused look on its face. I giggled and set the Pokemon free of its incubator.

"Dratini," dexter explained. "The Dragon Pokemon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. This Pokemon is a dragon type, and female. It has learned the moves Thunder Wave, Extreme Speed, and Dragon Rage."

The little Dratini looked up at me with the most serene, black eyes and I knew I couldn't send this Pokémon to the Professor. I hadn't expected to get a Pokemon like this.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask staring into her eyes.

The Dratini cried out and nodded. I pick the small Pokémon and give it a hug. I give Dratini a huge smile and decide it was time to nickname it.

"How about I call you…Dragna from now on?" I ask.

Dragna nodded her head furiously. I released Kitty and Fefnir and introduced them to their new partner. They began to play with each other while I finished my plan. While I couldn't beat Brock through sheer force maybe if I could immobilize his Pokemon I could chip away at his team. Plus Rock type Pokemon were known to be pretty slow. My new Pokemon nudged me with its head. She gave me a hopeful look and i realized just how late it was.

"Oh you're hungry aren't you?" I ask her picking her up and heading towards the Pokémon Center's Cafeteria with Kitty and Fefnir in toe.

I was feeling famished, it turned out that all that research had drained me of my energy. Guess we could eat and turn in for the night. I would challenge Brock after I figured how to deal with his Pokemon. I crashed on my bed without changing and fell asleep.

 **Three Days Later**

"I think we are ready to take on Brock now." I proclaimed to my Pokemon.

We had been training by ourselves for the past three days. I was planning on using Fefnir and Kitty, I couldn't throw Dragna into a gym battle like this right now. Besides she was very young and hard to train with. Melody had stopped by on day one and said goodbye. She was going towards Cerulean to get her second gym badge and she couldn't wait to explore Mt Moon. I was kinda sad to see her go, but I figured I'd see her sometime in the future. We were both going to be traveling so the odds were high. I went to the gym and saw a boy leave the gym in tears. Judging by the Kakuna in his hand, he had just been defeated. He walked away with tears in his eyes making me feel nervous. I gulped my fear down and entered the gym.

"Okay do you have and gym badges?" Brock asked me.

"No this is my first Gym battle." I say softy. "My name is Alana Sky, and I am challenging the Pewter City gym."

Brock smiled in my direction and I stared at him with a determined look on my face. I had lost to his sister, but I'm not going to lose to him. I noticed that Jasmine was in the corner pretending not to notice. It irked me a little, but I'd show her I had the potential to beat her in the future.

"This is a battle between Alana Sky and Brock Orlando." The announcer announced. "This while be a 2v2 battle, the trainer may have the first move! Let the battle begin!"

"Let's start this off Geodude!" Brock called.

"Kitty come out!" I call. "Start this off with Stun Spore!"

If I could make sure that Pokemon didn't hit me Kitty and I could beat it. We would have to watch out for its more ranged attacks. Kitty flew near the roof above us and began to spinkle its powder down towards Geodude, but that wasn't enough I had to cement this win.

"Geodude don't let the spores hit you." Brock countered. "Dodge it with a rollout attack!"

The Geodude turned into a ball and rolled out of the way letting the spores settle down on the ground.

"Try to stop it with a Sleep Powder." I tell my Pokémon, but it was no use Geodude just rolled out of the way. "Now use Poison Powder!"

Brock smirked as his Geodude picked up speed. If Geodude hit Kitty now the match would be over and I would lose, but I had a plan that I was sure that would work. I just needed to somehow stop the rock. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment before I struck gold.

"Kitty use confusion to slow Geodude down." I command watching as his eyes began to glow slowly lifting the rock type of the ground. "Now use gust!"

Kitty flapped its wing pushing dust up and doing next to no damage to the Geodude. I smiled slightly and waited for my strategy to take effect.

"It's time to wrap this Geodude." Brock called. "Use Rock Tomb."

Brock looked surprised when he saw that his Geodude was stopped dead in its tracks. I let out a huge sigh of relief. A flash of realization flashed across Brock's face as he realized what I had done.

"So you scattered the powders around the arena to trick me into a false sense of security so you could trap my Geodude later." Brock observed. "That was pretty clever for a beginning trainer. You must have done some research."

I saw Jasmine taking notice slowly in the corner. I sent a smirk her way and refocused my attention on Brock's Geodude. With the damage it would be taking from poison I should be able to take it out.

"Butterfree finish this with confusion." I command.

Geodude was slammed against the ground by Kitty's psychic power. The rock type was knocked out due to the poison.

"Don't think same strategy will work twice." Brock declared. "Let's go Onix. Start it off with a rock polish!"

"Butterfree get him with stun spore." I order.

"Onix take that Butterfree down quick with Rock Tomb." Brock commanded.

Butterfree was able to paralyze Onix, but it was knocked out instantly by the Rock Tomb. Looks like I'd have to finish it with Fefnir.

"Fefnir let's finish this!" I proclaim. "Use Dragon Rage!"

This was the move Fefnir and I had been trying to perfect for the past couple of days. We had been able to use it before, but we were far from perfecting it. It did a lot of damage. but the downside was that it strained Fefnir to use the move. I could only use it once in the battle, so anything after this would put her at disadvantage. Fefnir shot a purplish, blue flame scorched the Onix weakening it drastically. Brock smiled it seemed like I was giving him a challenge.

"Onix take her Charmander down with Rock Tomb." Brock commanded.

I had already seen how this move worked and Fefnir knew how to counter it. I smile because I knew this battle was done.

"Fefnir use Metal Claw to deflect the rocks." I command watching as Fefnir did her thing. She slashed through the rocks and was only damaged by a few. We could end this in one move. "Fefnir finish it with a Flame Burst attack!"

The ball of flames flew towards Onix and took it down in a heartbeat. I sigh and and take a deep breath. I had just won against Brock and earned my first Gym badge. I felt overjoyed! I walked up to Fefnir and gave it a high five. We had just taken the first step toward realizing my dream. Brock came up to me and shook my hand. He gave me the badge and his TM and wished me luck on my journey.

"That was a nice strategy you had there!" He exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you to spread the spores like you did! I really like creative battlers like you!"

I blush and recall Fefnir. I had come up with the strategy after seeing how Jasmine's Pokemon was able to deflect spores. I figured they could be spread around the field after the research I did on the Pokemon Center's computer.

"My suggestion to you is to watch it with those high stakes moves though." Brock suggested. "Moves like Dragon Rage can burn through your Pokemon's stamina pretty fast. It should be used more as a finisher than an opener. I would also head to either Vermillion or Cerulean city to test your strength against those gyms."

I nod and keep his advice as a mental note. I put my new badge in my case and head for the Pokemon Center. After letting Kitty and Fefnir rest I took a shower. If felt really good to get all the grim and dirt that accumulated while we were training. I thought about my next move. Where should I go from here? Melody had told me that Diglett's cave was harsh to go through, but a quick journey. Most of my Pokemon weren't the best against ground types though, and I didn't have a ton of money to buy supplies. I could go through Mt Moon, which had rest stops set up, but it could take weeks to navigate through that place, or so I heard. I figured if I went through the mountain, though I would be able to register more Pokemon for Oak, and get better training in. I finished and decided to check in with Mom. I hadn't spoke to her in ten days and I was beginning to miss her.

"Hey Alana how are you doing?" She asked picking the phone up. "Where are you? Are you still heading through Viridian or are you in Pewter?"

"Hello mom I'm doing fine." I answer. "I got through the forest just fine. I had a friend help me get through."

"That's comforting." She replied. "Apparently a couple Team Rocket grunts were found in the forest tied up in Caterpie silk. Those people have been nothing but trouble. They are notorious for stealing Pokémon from trainers and selling them on the Black Market. I'm glad you didn't run into any trouble. It's nice that you making friends, too."

I freeze. This team rocket seemed like trouble if my mom was complaining like this. I don't think I should tell her that Melody and I were the ones who left them tied up like that. I didn't want her to worry about me. I had already made her lose enough sleep.

"Yeah no problem getting through at all," I lie. "My friends name is Melody. I met her when I went to get my first Pokémon. We went through Viridian Forest together, We arrived in Pewter this morning and we both beat Brock and got our fight gym badges."

"You beat Brock! Congratulations!" My mom said. "Man it only took you ten days to get your first badge! It looks like you inherited your trainer talents from your mother."

I blush and laugh nervously.

"The egg from dad hatched. It was a Dratini, who I nicknamed Dragna. I have started to train her. but she seems a little harder to work with." I inform her. "I also have Kitty the Butterfree, he was the first Pokémon I added to my team after Fefnir. He evolved while I was going through the forest"

"So it seems like you are already building a good team." She commented. "It seems like you were able to defeat Brock even at a disadvantage. So what's your next move?"

"I'm going to head through Mt moon and challenge Misty." I reply. "I'm going to train hard to prepare for the battle, so I'm planning on taking my time while going through Mt Moon."

"That sounds like a good plan, but watch out for Team Rocket." She warned. "They are a bunch of thugs who will try to take advantage of younger trainers like you."

"I'll be fine mom." I reply. "I'll let my friend know about Team Rocket. I'll call you once I get to Cerulean. I love you."

"Alright good luck with your journey," Mom said. "I'd like to meet this friend of yours. Anyways I have to go. I've got to work in the morning. Goodnight, love you!"

 **Third Person POV**

Alana put her phone back in her pocket and headed back to her room. She felt kind of bad for lying to her mom, but she didn't want her to worry. Alana jumped on her bed and prepared to crash for the night. She was so exhausted after the day. Alana stretched out and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **Author's Note: So the battle style is a bit different in my story. I figured that a Pokemon shouldn't be limited to just one status effect. The battles will be sort of like the anime, and will grow in size and creativity as the story progresses. With that out of the way this was Crazywriter9 and I'll see you once the next chapter is completed!**_


	11. Special Chapter 1: Character Bios

**Author's Note: I've decided to release the character bios on all of my OCs. I'll be doing these every once in a while so my characters are clear. Also I wanted to thank THE-COLLECTOR-of-THINGS, chipotlepeppers, and Dragonfuture for your reviews and critisism. I has really gotten me inspired. I guess I also have a couple questions to answer, too. First of all, Alana's Dad is not Red, but nice try. Second of all, this universe takes place in the games, and the anime is a popular book series. This is why Alana was reading a book about Ash. Last of all, the nicknames in this story will mostly have inspirations. Fefnir is a reference to the boss of the same name from Mega Man Zero series. Kitty is a reference to a Pokemon held by Trainer Yellow in the Pokemon Adventure novels. Dragna is a name I thought of while watching DBS. Bubbles is a name I came up with after watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood. I wanted to give Caesar a reference since I disliked the fact that he died. Last but definitely not least, Eve is the name I gave to my first Eevee in Pokemon Crystal.**

 ** _Name_ : Alana Sky**

 _Short Bio_ : Alana wants to become a gym leader plain and simple. She grew up in Viridian City her mom is Catherine is a senior adviser for the Pokemon League while her father is a mystery. Alana is a shy, but curious young lady who tries to learn from everything she does. If there is something that she doesn't know odds are she will research it via the internet or through books. She is loves to read and she tends to veers more toward fantasy and adventure books. As of the start of Alana's Trail she is 12 the required age for receiving a Pokemon without parental consent.

 _Age_ : 12

 _Birth date_ : May 15, 1984

 _Height_ : 5ft 1in.

 _Weight_ : 100 pds even.

 _Hair Color_ : Dark Orange

 _Eye Color_ : Brown

 **Pokemon:**

 _Charmander/Fefnir_ : Female

 _Butterfree/Kitty_ : Male

 _Dratini/Dragna_ : Female

 ** _Name_ : Melody Alaw**

 _Short Bio_ : Melody is a trainer from a foreign region. She is a trainer with her heads in the clouds filled with hopes for a grand adventure. She grew up relatively with no siblings of her own in a town with few children. Her father used to tell her tales of his adventures all over the world that sparked her thirst for adventure. She decided to go to Her dad gifted her a bell that producing a calming sound will it play an important roles in future events? Melody is the oldest out of the trio being 13 a couple days before the series began.

 _Birth Date_ : September 11, 1983

 _Height_ : 5ft 2 1/2 in.

 _Weight_ : 106 pds

 _Hair Color_ : Crimson Red

 _Eye Color_ : Blue

 **Pokemon:**

 _Eevee/Eve Female_

 _Squirtle/Bubbles Male_

 ** _Name_ : Jackson Jones**

 _Short Bio_ : Jackson is a trainer from the Kanto region. He is dedicated to his dream of becoming a champion. He is ambitious and that sometimes can make his intentions seem misguided, but he means the best. He love to battle and prefers to take advantage of his surroundings to win. If he can't do that brute force is his immediate fallback. He is 12 at the start of the series and the youngest out of the trio.

 _Birth Date_ : August 8, 1984

 _Height_ : 5ft 3in

 _Weight_ : 110 pds

 _Hair Color_ : Brunette, but likes to wear a baseball cap over it

 _Eye Color_ : Brown

 **Pokemon**

 _Bulbasaur_ : male

 _Nidoran_ : female

 _ **Name:**_ **Jasmine Orlando**

 _Short Bio_ : Jasmine is the substitute gym leader of Pewter City and the twin sister of Brock Orlando. She chooses not to specialize in a specific type as a way to personally rebel against her parents feud. Although she has a gym leader team ready for all levels of trainers a lot of beginning trainers chose to start in Pewter. As a result she doesn't get the chance to battle at full strength, so she has become bored and unenthusiastic. She hopes to find herself on her journey through Kanto, and to rekindle her love for battle. She is 15 years old as of the start of Alana's Trial.

 _Birth Date_ : November 18, 1982

 _Height_ : 5ft 7in

 _Weight_ : 125 pds

 _Hair Color_ : Brunette

 _Eve Color_ : Black

 **Pokemon**

 _Poliwag_ : Female


	12. Chapter 11: Route 3 drama

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter in Alana's Trial! Thank you for reading, but I'd like to apologize in advance for the shorter chapter. Some chapters will be longer or shorter based on the information in this. This could be considered as more of a filler chapter. Also have to let everyone know that this is almost the end of the first story dubbed the beginning (awesome name I know.) The next arc start after Mt Moon. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV**

"Fefnir you're evolving!" Alana exclaimed in excitement.

Fefnir was engulfed in a bright white light. She slowly began to grow and change. Her claws became sharper. She grew more than a foot taller. Her tail fire became larger and more distinct. The new Pokémon let out a powerful burst fire and cried out "Charmeleon". Alana looked on in awe seeing the changes that Fefnir went through. One thing was for sure, Alana wouldn't be able to hold Fefnir in her arms anymore. Alana took out her Pokédex to get information on her new Pokémon.

"Charmeleon," The Dex said. "The Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander; Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws."

"Whoa Fefnir," Alana said in awe. "You're getting so strong!"

Fefnir ran up to Alana tugging her jacket trying to pull her along. It seemed like she was excited to continue the journey. Alana smiled and started to walk along side Fefnir. They were getting pretty close to Mt Moon, and as a result it was getting pretty chilly. Alana had come prepared, though. She was wearing a heavy blue jacket with black sweatpants over her jeans to act as layers. She had on blue gloves and was wearing muffs to keep her ears warm. She had been catching Pokémon on the route to fill out her dex, and had already caught a spearow, and both types of nidoran. She had already obtained more than ten types Pokémon, and she felt that if she kept on this path she would make a significant dent on her Pokedex.

Alana had been travelling all day since about 8 am and it was currently 4 pm. Even though she had been walking all day, she still felt energy penetrating her body. If she kept this up she could probably make it to the first camp stationed in Mt Moon. Hopefully she would run into either Jackson or Melody. It seemed like they were both ahead of her a the moment, and she was eager to catch up. She felt like the training that she did in Pewter would help her get through Mt Moon relatively easily, but she would have to worry about Misty. Misty Clearwater was the gym leader of Cerulean city. She couldn't exactly use Fefnir in the battle because she would be at a huge disadvantage. She'd have to really on Kitty and Dragna to get the job done. She'll study Misty's strategies and come up with a way to counter them while she trained in Mt Moon.

"Help," A voice called out in the distance.

This instantly caught Alana's attention. She wondered what could be happening and dashed towards the sound of the voice with Fefnir in tow. She approached the scene and it looked like some man in a black uniform was harassing a young man with a Two pink looking Pokémon. From the look of the situation, the grunt had defeated this guy's team and was attempting to steal his Pokémon. Alana saw that the grunt was using a weed looking Pokémon and pulled out her Pokedex to get some information on it before she intervened. According to her dexter it's name was Gloom and it was a grass type. Alana figured that she could defeat this grunt pretty easily.

"Fefnir attack that Gloom with Flame Burst." Alana commanded quietly to avoid giving her position away.

The grunt never stood a chance. The Gloom was already weakened from its previously battle. The grunt began to frantically look around for the source of the attack. Alana sent out Kitty and commanded him to tie the rocket grunt up. Kitty's string shot tied the grunt up and gagged him. Alana walked up to check on the young man to make sure he was okay. The rocket grunt hit her with an angry glare causing Alana to flinch slightly. The victim started to stare at Alana with an excited look in his eye. It seemed like he had completely forgotten that he had almost been robbed. Alana felt herself begin to blush. Alana resolved that she'd put in a call to the police later. After getting far enough away from the scene she decided to make sure the young man was okay. She took a deep breath to summon up the courage to speak to him.

"Um so are you okay?" Alana asked nervously.

The guy dusted himself off and began to visibly shake with excitement. Alana began feeling like she maybe shouldn't have gotten involved. This guy seemed a little… strange.

"I'm doing good now that I'm not being mugged." He replied bouncing around. "What you did was amazing! Not many trainers would go out of their way to provoke those gangsters like that! Were you the trainer that defeated Team Rocket in Viridian Forest?"

Alana froze for half of a second. How would this guy know that? Melody and herself had made sure that the call was anonymous! How could anything link her to that event?

"No I've never ran into these people before." Alana replied, subconsciously beginning to twiddle her fingers."I just saw someone who needed help, so I decided to do something."

The guy looked at her with a skeptical look on his face causing Alana to stop in her tracks. Alana's mother had always told her she wasn't good at lying, but she hoped he had bought it.

"You were in Viridian Forest around a week ago right?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Alana said averting her eyes. She didn't like lying, and she had already done it once. Plus she didn't see any harm in telling the truth right now.

"By the way you took down the grunt earlier you also have a fire type with you as well?" He asked.

At this point Alana was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being questioned in rapid succession like this. It felt like this guy was trying to get some sort of confession out of her.

"Yeah," Alana answered.

The guy turned around and took off his bag. He rummaged though it for a bit before producing a magazine. He gave it to Alana as if he wanted her to read it. Alana decided to bite. This couldn't hurt, plus it was reading material.

 **Kanto Times September 29, 1998**

 _This is the Kanto Times of September 29, 1998 Wednesday and we have many updates for you. For those of you who want to qualify; the annual SS Anne trainer tournament is coming up in 27 days. There are rookie, intermediate, and expert levels to this tournament so as many trainers as possible can enter. First of all, the rookie levels require that you must have at least two badges to qualify. Second of all, the intermediate level participants must have at least five gym badges; and or be an active sub leader. The expert level is reserved for the trainers who have obtained all gym badges, or any gym leader. If you are able to qualify for any level, just show up in Vermillion City on October 26, 1998. It would be preferred if you rsvp at least 3 days in advance so we can accommodate the trainers that participate. You can do so by registering at Indigo Plateau's official website .com._

 _The previous winner of the Junior Trainers cup: Jessica Vein, has just earned her fourth gym badge. In a climactic battle with the poison ninja Koga, she was able to pull out a win against him in the end. The reporter at the scene described there battle as one of tactics. Koga used status to cripple Jessica while she used her Pokemon to set up protective barriers. After winning the battle Jessica stated that she was heading towards Cerulean for her next badge, so if any trainers want to battle her you might want to head towards that area. She commented that she would take all challengers unless she was asleep or otherwise preoccupied._

 _It seems that Team Rocket has been on the move lately. Many of our reporters have been spotting them snooping around multiple locations including Vermillion, Viridian, Celadon, Saffron, and Mt Moon. While it seems that they aren't doing anything our reporters weren't able to tag them for long. On that note it seems two rocket grunts were detained in Viridian Forest. The Viridian Police force received an anonymous phone call that two trainers had been attacked by Team Rocket agents. After the Police arrived on the scene they found the two grunts tied up and struggling. There were visible burn marks, signs of earthquake collateral, and leftover bug type Pokémon silk left at the scene. It seems like a battle went down, but the trainers were victorious by the state the grunts were left in. There was nothing that could let us figure out where these trainers are at the current moment, but one could infer that they would be at least be in Pewter City, or Viridian area. So if the trainers who were in the confrontation are reading we just want to extend our thanks for standing up against these gangsters, and we hope to get an extended interview with you some day._

Alana stared at the last paragraph she had read. With this type of information it wasn't very farfetched that this guy would suspect her of beating the rocket grunts in Viridian Forest. The fact that she had admitted she had been in the forest while the event went down made her a suspect. She had practically signaled herself out by defeating this grunt and tying him up in a similar manner. She even left the scene in front of him. It was practically an admission of guilt.

"So," the guy said with a smug look on his face. "Would you be willing to admit you were one of the ones that stopped Rockets attack in Viridian now?"

"No I wasn't the trainer in the forest." Alana replied trying to deny it. If she took sole credit for this than it wouldn't be fair towards Melody. She had been involved as well.

The boy seemed to want to press Alana further on the subject, but it seemed like he gave up for now. Instead he reached into his bag and pulled out his camera and pad.

"Well anyway barring the whole Viridian Forest thing, My name is Jeremy Snap." The guy said introducing himself.

"My name is Alana Sky." Alana said trying to make this exchange less awkward.

"I'm a junior reporter for the Kanto Times, and I would like to interview you for the next issue." Jeremy revealed. "You just saved me from Team Rocket, so I want to get your name out there in exchange!"

Alana was split internally by this preposition. On one had this could build her profile and help her towards her goal. On the other hand, since she had beat Team Rocket to get the interview it could make her a target in the long run.

"Uh would it be possible for you to do this another time?" Alana asked trying to weasel her way out of the interview. "I kind of wanted to go through Mt Moon and get my second gym badge."

"Oh it'll only take a second." Jeremy replied indignantly.

Alana sighed and resolved herself to her fate. Jeremy wasn't taking her hints, or he was purposely ignoring them. She could try running, but she felt like this guy would track her down. Might as well get this over with.

"So as you said before your going after you second gym badge." Jeremy stated. "How long have you been traveling? You don't seem very experienced."

"I earned my first gym badge just the other day." She answered. "I've only been journeying for eleven days so far, though. I just left Pewter this morning actually."

"May I see your Pokémon for the interview?" Jeremy asked. "I want to get a picture with you and your team for the article. I'll show you my Pokemon in exchange."

Alana shrugged and released her team. She had nothing against it, and seeing his two Pokémon had peeked her interest. As soon as Dragna came out of her pokeball and saw Jeremy she darted behind Alana clutching to her leg. Alana smiled at it warmly. It had done this when she had introduced it to Melody as well. Jeremy released his two Pokémon from before. They were both like two pink fluffy balls of cuteness. If Melody were here she would be gushing over these two right now. She would have to tell her about these two at a later date. According to the Pokedex their names were Clefairy and Jigglypuff. Alana just smiled for the camera trying not to be flashy. She didn't have the courage to pose for the shot.

After getting a satisfying picture Jeremy put his camera away and stared curiously at Alana's Pokedex. She became aware of this and pocketed it quickly. She still wasn't 100% sure about him and she didn't want to run the risk of her dex being stolen.

"What's that device you had there?" Jeremy asked curiosity filling his voice. "It gave you information on my Pokémon, but clearly it's not from Devin, or Silph Co."

"It's a Pokedex." Alana replied. She was starting to reach her limit. She was definitely going to have to settle down at the Pokémon Center at base camp. He was exhausting her energy and she hoped this interview was over soon. "I got it from Professor Oak when I got my first Pokémon."

"Thank you Ms. Alana." Jeremy replied. "I have one final question. Do you have any specific aspirations you are trying to attain through your journey, or are just traveling?"

"Um, I'm just traveling." Alana sputtered out after a long pause.

Alana bit her tongue. That was her chance to get her goal out in the world, but she was to shy to do it. She was angry that she still didn't have confidence to communicate her goals to people she didn't know.

"Alright, Ms. Alana thank you for the quick interview there." Jeremy said with a excited look in his eyes. He was furiously scribbling down the information in his notepad. "I'm heading toward Peter City. Look out for the next issue of the Kanto Times. Your article will probably be in there."

"I'm going to be in a mountain for the next two weeks or so." Alana replied. "How am I supposed to read it when it comes out?"

"Easy," Jeremy replied. "All safe zones throughout Kanto are regularly stocked with our magazines to give trainer the information they need to safely travel. Well it was interesting interviewing you. I hope I run into you again some day."

Jeremy left heading back towards Pewter leaving Alana in a daze of exhaustion. She recalled her Pokémon and headed toward base camp. There was no way she would be able to tackle Mt Moon today. That whole fiasco with the reporter had drained her . She checked into the Pokémon Center for the night and decided to read for a bit. After all the sun was still up. She'd have to wait a couple more hours before going to sleep. She transferred "Mystery of Mew" back home for to exchange for a different book. A couple days before starting her journey, Alana had sent all of her books to her person storage account in her pc. This way she could access them all whenever she wanted. Alana grabbed a cup of spice tea, her favorite beverage, and began to nurse it as she started reading. The book she had chosen was about a scientist who built a system which produced a type of Pokémon called Mirage Pokémon. The system was designed to test trainers ability to battle. These mirages could also learn moves unnatural to the Pokemon learn able move set.

 **Jeremy POV**

Yeah that Alana was definitely hiding something. She was a terrible liar. I noticed that whenever she was dishonest she began to fidget. She was definitely apart of whatever happened in Viridian Forest. At first I was skeptical about it. She didn't seem like the type of person to go out of her way to help others. She was very shy and socially awkward. Maybe at first she was directly attacked, so she defended herself rather than butting into someone's business. It was confirmed by the police that there had been two trainers there. She seemed hesitant to take credit for the attack as well. Maybe at a later date I could get a full confession and find out who the other trainer was. I'd have to talk to Mona and see if she could figure anything about this. She was currently stationed in Mt Moon so I could see if she could keep an eye out for Alana.


	13. Chapter 12: Mt Melody

**_Author's Note: It's me I'm here now! This is is new chapter of Alana's Trail. I'm sorry it was late, but I was having trouble with inspiration. Like what to do in Mt Moon. Almost nothing happens in the darn place, so I decided to reformat it. Make it a Melody Chapter. So I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Please give this a read leave constructive critisisms. Now just have to bring up one more thing. I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THAT ULTRA INSTINCT GOKU! THAT EPISODE OF DBS WAS SOOOOOO WORTH THE WAIT. IT REALLY FIRED MY UP! Enough to finish this chapter and start on the next. Without further ado Chapter 13 of Alana's Trail._**

 **Third Person POV**

Melody was staring in awe at the view before her. The mountain was sparkling during the sunset. Melody felt Eve and Bubbles snuggling up to her as they watched the sunset from the safety of the rest stop. The dying light was bouncing off the fresh snow creating a beautiful, white, glowing sea of snow. Melody sighed in content. She loved the amazing sights she had been seeing ever since she had arrived in Kanto. Traveling through this region had been amazing so far. She had grown up in a small town, which she would never see otherwise. While the town she grew up in was beautiful, Melody had thirsted for adventure. Her father was always chasing a mythical Pokémon, and he had told her of his various exploits. He had told her about the amazing sights to see out in the world, before disappearing on another adventure. She had wanted to go with her dad on his adventures, but she wasn't old enough. Now that she could travel herself, she wanted to have her own adventure. She wanted to craft her own story that would inspire someone else.

Melody took her camera out of her bag and snapped a photo to forever capture this sight. She had decided to purchase one in Pewter, so she could immortalize her journey. Melody started dreamily at the sight once more, before finally going to sleep for the evening. She'd have to rest up, because tomorrow she would start descending Mt Moon. She curlded up in her sleeping bag with Eve and Bubbles, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Melody awoke to the soft alarm set on her phone. After stretching for a bit she saw her two Pokémon were still resting up. Melody smiled at them, and decided to let them rest for a little more. She grabbed some supplies from her pack, and got to work. She started a small fire and began to roast berries for herself, and her Pokémon. While the berries were roasting she raided the rest stops food storage for a couple eggs and bread. After the berries finished she woke Bubbles and Eve and gave them their food; oran berries for Eve, and rawst berries Bubbles. While her Pokémon feasted on their berries Melody began to make and egg sandwich. She ate her own berries as the eggs turned a pleasant golden, before she fused it with her bread, and finished her breakfast. Melody made sure she had everything in order before thanking leaving money for the food she had taken and leaving. Melody had been hiking up Mt Moon for the past week, so it was nice that she was now on the descent. She was aiming to get to Cerulean within the next week, so she could earn her next badge.

Snow began to lightly fall as Melody headed towards the next city. Even though Mt Moon was very cold, Melody had come prepared. She was wearing a heavy blue coat, with a black scarf, and brown boots. Normally she'd have her Pokémon walking alongside her, but it was to cold for that. Melody ducked into a cave to rest for a moment to get a moment to rest. She pulled a packet of nuts out of her bag and had a quick snack.

"…"

Melody paused, she could have sworn that she heard a noise further in the cave. Her curiosity peaked, and she began to travel further into the cave.

"zu…"

The noise was faint, but it was getting closer. Melody continued to walk towards the noise. She knew it was probably nothing, but she couldn't help it.

"ZUU"

Melody began to become confused. It sounded like a Pokémon, but not like the normally calm cries she heard. It seemed like it was in distress.

"ZUBAT"

 **Melody POV**

I began to sprint towards the voice. It was clear that the Pokémon was in trouble. I ran until I saw a light in the distance. I went through the opening in the cave, and was shocked by what I saw. There was a Team Rocket Grunt brutalizing a tiny Zubat. I grit my teeth and clench my fist. I hated bullies.

"Hey jackass!" I call out. "Stop attacking that Pokémon!"

The grunt jumped and turned around. Once her saw me he smirked. He reached towards his Pokémon in a casual way.

"Listen, girlie." The man said. "This isn't any of your business. I was just trying to capture the damn thing, but it refused to stay in my Pokeballs, so I had to teach it a lesson."

"Let the Zubat go!" I demand standing my ground.

The man sighed he walked closer to me with a Pokeball drawn. I draw my own and prepare myself for a battle.

"Rattata teach this brat a lesson about meddling." The Grunt said casually.

"Eve use bite!" I call sending her out.

The rat Pokémon didn't stand a chance. It only took Eve one attack to defeat his Pokémon. The grunt stood there looking perplexed. He collected his Rattata and ran out of the cave.

"You won't get away with this!" He called while running away.

I could care less. I was already tending to the Zubat. I gave it a potion, and offered it an oran berry. The zubat faced my direction and gave me a toothy grin. It accepted my offer and gobbled down the berry.

"Are you okay? It seemed like you took quite the beating there." I comment.

The Zubat nodded and began to take flight. It took a quick flight around the cave before coming back towards me. I was relieved that it was okay. The Zubat didn't fly away though. It nudged against my bag as if trying to communicate something. I realized that it wanted to come with me. I was shocked by the sudden proposal. To be honest I hadn't thought of capturing Pokémon and adding them to my team. I guess now would be the best time. I took out a Pokeball and lightly tapped the bat Pokémon with it. It smiled as it was absorb into the tiny ball. It wiggled slightly before stilling. I called Zubat from its Pokeball. I had to come up with a nickname for it. I pulled out my Pokedex to obtain its information.

"Zubat" the dexter informed. "The Blind Bat Pokémon; it remain stationary during the day to avoid the sunlight. The Pokémon is female. This Pokémon's ability is inner focus. This Pokémon knows Bite, Supersonic, and Leech Life."

I released Zubat from her Pokeball. It seemed like she was excited because she began to fly circles around me screeching happily.

"Your just a bundle of energy." I comment laughing. "Alright settle down. I have to come up with a nickname for you."

I think on it for a bit before getting an idea. It was a bit of a simple nickname, but I thought it'd make sense.

"Would you like the name Zuzu?" I ask the bat Pokémon.

It nods and once again begins to fly energetically around the cave. I laugh at its eccentric behavior before sending out both of her Pokémon to meet the new addition to her team. Zuzu began to flit around the two. Eve seemed happy, but Bubbles was slightly confused.

"Eve, Bubbles I'd like to introduction you to our new friend, Zuzu." I introduce.

I let them get to know each other, while I began to cook lunch for myself and my Pokémon. It was awesome this was my first official capture. We ate lunch and I recalled my Pokémon to get back on the road.

 **Third Person POV**

"Oh my goodness that was so epic!" I squealed softly from the shadows

That mystery girl had just confronted Team Rocket, and caught that Zubat. The capture hadn't been spectacular, but the circumstances leading up to it was the interesting part. That trainer had blown away that grunt like it was nothing. She wasn't even the person I was trying to find, and I couldn't believe my luck! I would have to follow this lead for a bit, it was too good to pass up on. I had seen a couple grunts gathering further down the mountain. I could get a huge story if she were to come in contact with those criminals. It would certainly be entertaining to watch.

I pack my supplies up and slowly begin to tail my new target. I hate to abandon the story that Jeremy put me on, but cracking some trainer didn't seem as appealing as this situation. By the sound of it, it seemed the other story was also heading to Cerulean, so this was basically killing two birds with one stone.

 **Alana POV**

"Dragna try twister once again." I call out to my Pokémon.

We were trying to perfect some dragon type moves for Dragna to use. We would need them if we were going to defeat Misty, or Anastasia Waterflower; the water type leaders of the region. Misty was the main lead while her little sister was her sub. Misty was known for her beauty, and grace. While not much was known about Anastasia, it was confirmed that she also specialized in water type. It put me in a bad position. While Fefnir wanted to get in the action, it couldn't battle in Misty's gym. Her field was a swimming pool, which didn't mix will with fire. There are a couple platforms, but without a proper battleground to get around on, Fefnir would be at a big disadvantage.

I couldn't really on Fefnir's speed for this one. I knew that Dragna could swim, because she's an aquatic Pokémon, but she didn't know very many useful moves. She could paralyze Misty's Pokémon with Thunder Wave, but I'm pretty sure that using it would backfire in the water. That only left Dragon Rage, Extreme Speed, Twister and Agility. Kitty can fly, which solve the water problem, but what if he is knocked into the water? His wings would get wet, which would make it harder to fly.

"Drag," Dragna said trying to get my attention. she softly rubbed her scaly body against my leg.

I jump and snap out of my trance. Dragna flashed a look of annoyance in my direction.

"Oh sorry," I apologize rubbing my head in embarrassment. "I got caught up in my thoughts."

Dragna gave me a look of content before squirming towards the clearing we were occupying. She concentrates and summons up a tiny twister. It pulls up a couple of medium sized rocks into it as it became larger. Dragna was able to keep this up for approximately thirty seconds before dropping it. I walk up to her and pick her up. If we could pull this move off during the battle it would definitely help us in the battle. I'd have to think on this a little later. For now it was getting late. It was time to settle down and rest. I checked my map to see how far I was from the next rest stop. If I left now I'd be there in about thirty minutes.

'Bzz bzz bzz'

I pulled my phone and saw I'd gotten a text from Melody.

[hey alana, just wanted to warn you I ran into a group of rocket grunts near where I'm out in mt moon they are trying to excavate fossils for money going to stop them watch out for team rocket]

I sighed in exasperation. We couldn't keep getting involved with Team Rocket. The best strategy would be to avoid them for awhile. We'd gotten lucky in Viridian, but now there were people actively trying to find out what happened. It didn't help that I'd openly stopped that grunt on Route 4.

[Melody I don't think that's the best idea. We should let the Police deal with stuff like this. These guys are known thieves. I don't think we should be getting involved.]

I waited for a reply for a couple minutes before giving up. I just hoped that Melody would act smart about it. I didn't want her to get herself hurt. I was so busy worrying that I lost track of where I was going and tripped over a stone. After regaining my bearings, I turned to see what caused my fall. It was a beautiful tiny stone like thing. It was a yellowish color, and it seemed there was a bug trapped in it. I had seen it somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Intrigued, I picked it up and stashed it in my bag. It seemed like a cool souvenir, so I'd keep it as a sort of good luck charm. Hopefully Melody would be alright by herself.

 **Melody POV**

"That wasn't that hard!" I exclaim to my conquered foes.

It was pretty strange. The Rocket Grunts here didn't put up much of a fight. The two in Viridian were much tougher. I had taken the liberty to incapacitate all of them. I felt a rush from being able to defeat all these grunts with my team. Too bad I wasn't able to tie them up, but they should stay unconscious for awhile. Zuzu's Supersonic was very useful in that regard.

"That was amazing! You were amazing!" A voice screamed from nowhere.

I screamed as a girl jumped out of seemingly nowhere to confront me. She was wearing a pair of glasses, and had a fluffy black coat on. She had a camera around her neck, and she was holding a pen and pad. My heart stopped beating for a moment. She literally appeared out of nowhere! Who was she? Was she watching this whole time? What did she want?

"You really wiped those grunts off huh." She babbled excitingly. "I didn't know you'd be able to defeat them all, but here you are! Would you mind answering a few questions? No way I could let you go after witnessing all that! I need to interview you!"

My head spun as I was bombarded by this lady's raving. She had to slow down. I couldn't keep up with her.

"You definitely have a lot of potential." The lady complimented. "I only have a couple questions to ask are you available?"

I shake my head as if to say no. I was getting weird vibes from this lady. Call it instinct, but I didn't want to trust her. I began to slowly back away making sure I kept my eyes on her.

"Oh I forgot introduction!" She exclaimed. "My name is Mona; I work for the Kanto Times! What's yours?"

"OH!" I exclaim letting out a breathe I didn't know I'd been holding. "OH! That explains it! You're one of those random scouts, aren't you?

"I probably should have led with this, but yes I am." She replied.

"Well as much as I'd love to be interviewed, I'll have to pass it up." I reply calming down. "I'm actually trying to get to Cerulean City, and I'm almost there. I only started this journey to experience the world.

Mona didn't seem affected by my refusal, but I could tell she was at least disappointed. While she didn't seem to have ill will, I still didn't trust her. It was pretty surprising how she'd jumped me right after I'd defeated those grunts. It had seemed a little suspect. I said my goodbye to her and left for the next safety zone. I really didn't need the attention from Kanto Times, while it was cool reading it. That could go to someone trying to gain fame.

 **A Couple Days Later**

I had finally hit the other side of the mountain! It had been a rough two weeks, but we'd made it. Next stop is Cerulean City! Since I had exited the mountain; I had all my friends out of there balls and we were having a nice time. This was a major first hurdle in my journey, and we had no issues getting through. Things could only continue to blast off from here! I stopped by the Pokémon Center to heal my team before finishing the towards Cerulean.

"Hey Melody," A familiar voice said from behind. "It's been awhile! How are you?"

To my surprise, Jackson approached me from behind. It had seemed that he had beaten me through Mt Moon! I slightly pouted knowing that Jackson had beaten me through, but wasn't too disapointed with myself

"It has," I reply. "I think the last time was on route 3?"

"I've gotten much stronger since then." Jackson commented. "I was able to defeat Brock with ease. I assume you also defeated him as well?"

"Yeah I did." I reply. "He was able to defeat my little Eve, but Bubbles was able to finish him off."

Jackson nodded. I went up to Joy to collect my Pokémon. I stretched and prepared to finish the walk towards Cerulean. I wanted to sleep there, then wake up the next morning to battle Misty. We should have no problem defeating her now. We were on such a roll! I had completely shut down Team Rocket, so I was on a high.

"Wait Melody, I want a battle." Jackson challenged. "I want to see if I can beat you this time."

"Sure Jackson." I respond yawning. It had been a long day so far. I was ready to get a good night's sleep.

We exit the Center and prep to start our battle. We agreed on the rules. 3 Pokémon each, and no switching out. From the corner of my eyes I see a brief flash of movement. Writing it off as a wild Pokémon I focused on Jackson.

"Let's start this Pigeotto!" Jackson called.

I hadn't seen this Pokémon before, but by the looks of it, it was a flying type.

"Eve, we can do this." I say calling on my good friend. "Start it off with bite."

"Pigeotto counter attack with tackle."

Pigeotto slammed into Eve, but she took that opportunity to latch onto its wings.

"Pigeotto shake her off!"

"Eve weaken it with Charm!"

Pidgeotto's thrashing began to weaken as Eve lowered its attack. I smile knowing that the flying type was going down.

"Pidgeotto stop thrashing, and dive towards the ground with agility."

Pidgeotto stop thrashing and fell toward the ground. I couldn't figure out why he'd so this though. Eh we'd be fine. Eve had a pretty tight grip on Pokémon. I looked at Jackson and saw that he was smiling. I saw that the two Pokémon were gaining speed, and I realized what had was doing. Pidgeotto slammed Eve into the ground successfully dislodging her. Eve stood up slightly panting.

"That was a nice move, Jackson. We'll show you a new trick of ours! Eve attack his Pokémon with Swift."

"Don't let it catch you off guard. Pidgeotto counter attack with gust!

Eve shot stars at the bird Pokémon, who was currently trying to dodge, but I knew it wouldn't be able to escape. It began to create a small tornado and directed it towards Eve as it dipped and dodged trying to avoid the swift attack. Eve was blown back into a tree, and struggled to stand again. I figured I would have to end this as soon as possible. I watched Pidgeotto's movements to look for the moment an opening came up. Jackson wasn't paying attention to Eve, but the swift attack.

"Eve take it out with Quick Attack go!"

Eve shot towards Pidgeotto and slammed into it. Pidgeotto fell towards the ground and was finally caught by the stars. Jackson recalls Pidgeotto and prepares his second Pokémon.

"Get some rest, Pidgeotto, you did good." He said. "Next up is Nidorino. Use poison sting."

Eve took the attack like a champ but what happened next was worrying. Eve collapsed and began to pant. It looked like she was in pain. I didn't know what had happened! She had taken damage against Pidgeotto, but she wasn't that damaged, was she? I took out my Pokedex to shed some light on the situation.

"Pokémon Eevee," responded the dex. "Status poisoned, Health critical."

I slap my head. She was poisoned! Of course I forgot about that status effects.

"Eve you can pull through. Blind his Nidorino with sand attack, then attack it with swift."

Eve blinded Jackson's Nidorino, then blasted it with the seeking stars. I needed to finish off this Pokémon before Eve fainted. If I could get up 3v1 against his last Pokémon I could win. The stars collided with Nidorino, but they didn't seem to do a ton of damage. I saw that the Pokémon had stomped the ground to block a little of the attack.

"Nidorino use Horn attack, the follow up with a Fury Attack."

Eve succumbed to the combined attack and fainted. I froze in shock. Eve hadn't been knocked out sense Brock. I was kind of peeved that Jackson had gotten the better of me there, but I still had the advantage.

"Bubbles let's go."

Jackson seemed to be confused by the Pokémon I'd called on. Had he expected another one? He looked like he had something to say, but he didn't speak up.

"Nidorino attack her Squirtle with horn attack."

"Bubbles retreat into your shell." I command trying to fortify Squirtles defenses. If we could hold out like this, we'd be able finish off this Nidorino easily.

"I won't let you do that." Jackson called out. "Nidorino, attack with consecutive poison stings."

I began to actively glance at Bubbles health. It seemed like his barrage of attacks had already poisoned Bubbles. I had to attack before it was to late.

"Bubbles Skull Bash," I command. This was a move we had learned in Mt Moon. It took awhile to prepare, but it was a very powerful move.

Bubbles smashed into the Nidorino instantly KOing it. I congratulated Bubbles before refocusing on the battle.

"Time to finish this up, Ivysaur." Jackson said calling on his last Pokémon. "snipe that Squirtle with razor leaf."

The Ivysaur shot a bundle of leave at Bubbles instantly knocking it out. I returned him to his ball before sending out my last hope Zuzu. We hadn't battle much, but I had faith in her.

"Zuzu try to hit it with a wing attack." I command. I saw Jackson crack a huge smile and realized I'd made a terrible mistake.

"Ivysaur grab it with Vine whip." Jackson said.

Once the vines entangled Zuzu Jackson had us right where he wanted us. He put Zuzu to sleep and began to wail on her until she was knocked out. I smiled biter sweetly and congratulated Jackson. He really had gotten a lot better. I heal my exhausted team and begin to think about why I had lost. Maybe if I would have trained a little more. I was so close! I felt slightly frustrated, but at the same time my heart was pounding. We fought our hardest, but we had still lost. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. A few weeks ago I had decimated Jackson and Alana, but now I was beginning to doubt myself. I turned toward Bubbles and Zuzu, and realized that I had put more emphasis on battling with Eve. She was my go to Pokemon. Maybe that was affecting my performance. I had noticed that Jackson had been battling with evolved Pokemon. Even Alana has evolved her Pokemon. She had spent a whole three extra days training for Brock. They were both getting stronger. If I wanted to compete, maybe I'd have to take this more seriously. I couldn't

Eve jump up into my bed and began to cuddle with me. It seemed like she wanted to cheer me up. I smile and pet her glossy fur. Tomorrow we'd start training more seriously. I wouldn't be left in the dust by Alana, or Jackson.

 _ **Author's Note: Finally it's DONE. I've been editing since midnight, and it is now 3 am now. I have to sleep before work tomorrow :(. Anyway it looks like Jackson was able to get the better of Melody. While he might not turn up every chapter he still it a viable rival for not only Alana, but also Melody. It seems like Melody has to put on her serious face if she want to stay ahead of the game. I'll try to have another chapter asap, for now tata**_


	14. Chapter 13: Cerulean City

**Author's Note: FINALLY DONE! Three Chapters in one day. Christ I don't want to see another error line on Pokemon ever again! Mental breakdown aside welcome to the next instalment in Alana's Trail. I'd like to shout out amino user Xx_Squirtle for allowing me to use his OC Green. He's making an appearance next chapter as well, so if you want to know more about the character read his Fanfic.**

Cerulean City was awe inspiring! Alana was currently outside the city, and was still blown away. She had never seen a city like this. Alana gawked at it from hill right outside. She took a moment to take in the view, but continued on. She figured she was still a couple days behind Melody, and maybe Jackson. She wanted to challenge one of them to a battle. Alana saw that there was a cave in a similar direction of the city. Despite being near the city, the two locations were separated by a small lake. Alana took a look at her phone to see if she had time for a quick detour. It was only 10:00 in the morning. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt her to check it out, Alana headed towards the cave. She left her bag and other non water proof items in a small bush. She jumped into the water and began to swim across. Who knows she might find a Pokémon to register in her dex.

When she was about halfway to the cave she felt something. A horrible dread, like something was furious. The brunt of it mentally terrified Alana. Something in her mind snapped into place, and that feeling intensified. She began to panic flailing wildly in distress. She didn't know what was happening, but Alana began to retreat from the cave in pure terror. Something was not right. Her brain was straining to process this new feeling. Her head was pounding like it was about to split open. Struggling to regain her composure Alana swiftly headed towards the shore. She barely made it there in the state she was. Small groups of yellow Pokémon were converging near her, but she couldn't care less. Her head was plagued by an earth shattering pain. Alana couldn't think of anything right now, let alone keep track of her surroundings. Alana somehow found where she stored her items, and collected them. Alana peeked back towards the cave with a look of terror. There was something very wrong about that place. Alana couldn't put her finger on it, but a feeling of deep dread was taking over her mind. She hobbled away the cave an toward the city. Once she got to the Pokémon Center she ordered a room and passed out.

After a couple hours of rest, Alana woke up feeling much better. She turned to see that she'd been out for 3 hours. She must have really been out of it. Alana took a moment refocus herself. What had that been? Something had happened once she had gotten near that cave. Even though it was warm in the room Alana shivered. The presence that she had felt was horrifying. It was like her world was placed in an endless nightmare. Alana clutched her head in her hand. She was still hurting, but it was a steady ache now. Her brain felt sort of foggy, kinda of like it was in a haze now. Alana stretched, and made sure she wasn't hurt in any way. She got up and left the Center to walk around. She still felt the constant pain of the headache, but it was more bearable. She figured that as long as she didn't exert herself to much it wouldn't flare up. She decided to put off her challenge until a little later. First, she would visit the aquarium, just to take in the sights. She bought the ticket and decided to check out the Pokémon on display. It could always help her Pokedex.

Alana scanned the data of a couple Pokémon before heading to the water show. It was the specialty of Cerulean. Anyone who came through had to see a show, even she couldn't resist.

"One ticket to the two o clock show." Alana asked the clerk. The man smiled at her and rang up her ticket.

"Alright ma'am, here's your ticket." The clerk said cheerfully.

The leaders only performed in two shows per month, so it was extremely lucky that she had arrived in the city when she did. Alana took her seat among the audience and waited for the show to start. The two sisters's entered the arena and introduced themselves.

"My name is Misty." She shouted introducing herself flashily.

"I'm Anastasia!" The twin sister commented enthusiastically

"Welcome to our show!" They shouted releasing their Pokémon.

Misty called on her Staryu, while Anastasia started with her small blue adorable pokemon. Alana gawked at the small seahorse Pokémon. It looked so cute! She had to have one.

"Horsea," The dex explained. "Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself."

She looked for a location so she could catch one, and was devastated that she would have to travel to Fuchsia to find one. After Vermillion, that would be her next destination for sure. She had to have one on her team. Refocusing on the show Anastasia and Misty were creating a water vortex, with their combined whirlpool attacks. Then, they changed the attack into a torrential wave, before completely making the wave disperse. Sparkling drops of water sprayed over the whole crowd, which made Alana gasp in amazement. She had read about the shows online, but it was a much different thing in person. She could almost not feel her headache anymore!

"We are going to do something a little different for the finale today." Anastasia announced. "As you probably know, Misty and I haven't been together here in Cerulean for awhile."

"So to celebrate the fact that Anastasia is back from her training in Hoenn, we decided to hold a small surprise. On the back of your ticket there should be number. If you have the number 54912 or 10983 come up to the stage!"

Alana flipped her ticket over, and almost squealed. Her number was up! She was going to be able to battle Misty and Anastasia. Twinkle eyed, Alana floated down to the stage. Once she was on the stage she almost couldn't contain her earth shattering excitement.

"Oh so we have one of the winners here." Misty exclaimed. "Could I have a name?"

Alana really wanted to reply, but she froze realizing that possibly hundreds of people were currently watching her. She was on a stage. She was probably being analyzed by plenty of trainers. She was so nervous right now, that it almost eclipsed her excitement. Alana summoned up all her courage and forced her name out.

"M m m my name is Alana Sk Sk Sky." She stuttered.

"Alright Ms. Alana stand over there." Anastasia replied pointing her to one side of the stage.

Alana forced her body to move toward the appointed area. All she had to do was maintain her composure. It didn't matter that hundreds of people were staring at her. Alana suddenly became conscious of what she was wearing. It was a blue t-shirt, under a red jacket. To complete the outfit she had black jeans, and her new amber necklace on. She could feel herself sweating. Another person approached the stage. Alana couldn't believe who had also won. It was Jackson! That didn't make sense. She had figured he would be ahead!

"So you're the second winner!" Anastasia announced. "What's your name?

"My name is Jackson Jones." He announced clearly.

Alana felt an iota of jealousy creep up in her. She couldn't believe how easy Jackson made this look. If only she had the ability to be that confident.

"Okay now for what you two have been waiting for!" Anastasia and Misty announced. "The prize you have won are…. A battle royale between the four of us!"

I deadpanned. This threw a huge wrench in my original strategy I was originally going to use. I had no idea what Pokémon Jackson had now; and by that look on his face, he was reworking his strategies as well.

"We'll give you a couple minutes to get your affairs together." Misty announced. "For now here are the rules. Each trainer is allowed to use one Pokémon! Once your Pokémon is knocked out your eliminated."

"Of course we'll need to coordinate as well." Anastasia continued. "If one of you is the winner we'll count it as an official gym battle. We'll give you a badge and everything."

This deal was extremely sweet. This event would gain both Jackson, and Alana exposure. If they won this battle, then it would definitely put them on the radar. Alana would be able to get out the fact that she wanted to be gym leader. If she could prove she could synchronize with an unfamiliar trainer, it could put her closer to her goal. Jackson would gain a different type of battle experience. Alana decided to focus her efforts on reevaluating her situation. She approached Jackson to see if they could work something out.

"Hey Jackson we're participating in a battle royal with two gym leaders." Alana commented, keeping her voice as low as possible. "Maybe we could team up?"

Jackson gave her a sideways look. He seemed perplexed that Alana was asking him for help.

"This is a battle royal." He whispered to her. "How are we supposed to team in a free for all? How do i know that you won't back-stab me?"

"We could defeat the leaders, and then battle each other for the badge." Alana replied back.

Jackson gave her a curt nod and Alana went to her side of the arena. She shuffled through a couple strategies in her hand, but nothing stuck. When she got to her side of the arena she felt her headache flare up a tiny bit making her a bit foggy. Alana shook her head to clear it so she could focus on the battle. She glanced over towards her opponents, and she caught the eye of Anastasia. She winked in Alana's direction causing her to blush. It must have been really cool to train in Hoenn. Alana would like to go some day. She figured that using Dragna would throw everyone for a loop, plus it had resistance to water type attacks. She didn't know what Jackson had planned, but if she had to guess it would be Bulbasaur. While Alana was contemplating her stategy, Anastasia had approached her.

"Just for the record, how many badges do you have?" Anastasia asked

Alana jumped from the sudden question, and came back to reality.

"Um, just one," Alana replied blushing profusely. She wasn't used to this type of environment. She would have to get used to this type of atmosphere, if she wanted to become a leader in the future.

"And it's the boulder badge, huh." Anastasia commented. "Brock really thought of you highly! Said you won without using a type advantage, plus I saw that article on you from the Kanto Times! It was awesome that you'd stand up to Team Rocket like that."

Alana was shocked that someone in her position would know about her. She had assumed the whole route 3 thing would've blown over during her trip through Mt Moon. Alana felt like she was operating in overdrive. She had never had this much exposure before. Anastasia seemed to notice this as well.

"Well good luck to you Ms. Alana." Anastasia said heading back over towards her sister.

Alana steeled herself trying to calm down. She needed to focus on the battle ahead.

"Starmie come out!" Misty called.

"Golduck you come out as well!" Anastasia proclaimed.

"Ivysaur, I'm counting on you!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Dragna I need you." Alana whispered.

 **Battle Royale Start!**

"Starmie start with a water pulse, aim for the Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur dodge it and counter with razor leaf!"

Ivysaur sidestepped the ball of compressed water, and shot a group of leaves at the star shaped Pokémon.

"Dragna aim a twister for that Ivysaur's Razor Leaf."

The small tornado gathered the group of leaves and blasted them towards both Golduck and Starmie.

"Golduck defend yourself with Barrier!"

"Starmie counter the combination with Reflect."

Despite blocking the brunt of the attack from Alana and Jackson's combination, It seemed like Starmie and Golduck still took significant damage. Misty and Anastasia seemed significantly impressed. Alana smiled and began to forget the fact that she was on stage. She began to only focus on the battle, and what was happening in front of her.

"Dragna follow up with Thunder Wave aim for Starmie."

A small bolt of lightning shot forward, paralyzing the water Pokémon.

"Nice moves! It seems like you deserve that badge you have." Misty commented. "It seems like you made a slight miscalculation though. Starmie attack that Dratini with Ice Beam."

"Dragna avoid the freeze effect with safeguard."

Dragna took intensive damge from the beam. Alana gritted her teeth. An ice type attack would definitely cause troubles. She had to make sure Misty couldn't hit her with it again. Alana took a moment to survey the situation. Dragna could still swim!

"Dragna hide in the pool!"

Anastasia smiled at Alana. It seemed like she was taking advantage of the fact that her Pokémon was an aquatic Pokémon. Not that it would help. They were trying to separate Jackson and Alana.

"Golduck follow Dratini in and attack it with whirpool."

Alana smiled. She knew this strategy! This was one of their famous attacks. They'd trap the Pokémon in a whirpool, and then mercilessly pelt them with attacks.

"Ivysaur attack Golduck with consecutive sleep powder!"

This took everyone else off guard. Why would he do that? The Golduck was under water! Those spores couldn't put the Golduck to sleep even if they tried.

"Dragna get out of there with agility!"

Dragna slowly spun around with the whirlpool going faster, until it hit escape velocity. Then, it blasted out with its collected speed flying out of the water.

"Dragna blast Starmie with a Dragon Rage attack!"

Still flying abobe the battlefield, the fiery dragon breath attack scorched the Star Pokémon. Starmie dropped to the floor exhausted. It could no longer fight. Misty was eliminated. Alana smiled and flashed a thumbs up towards her. Now all they had to do was defeat Anastasia! Alana was so excited by this development.

"Ivysaur begin charging for a solar beam!" Jackson called.

It seemed that Jackson was beginning his end game. Alana saw that Dragna was looking fatigued. Jackson gave her a wicked smile almost giving away his battle plan. Alana was clueless to what he was planning.

"Golduck jump out of the water and attack the Dratini with Fury Swipes."

Dragna tried to move out of the way, but it was to tired to move. Golduck lazily swiped at Dragna. Anastasia was confused, her Golduck shouldn't be this fatigued. It had only taken that intial hit. It had a lot more stamina than it was currently showing.

"Dragna counter with wrap."

Dragna coiled around the duck Pokémon trapping it in place. Everything was going according to plan until Dragna let go, and fell to the ground. Golduck was close to follow. The two trainers didn't know what had hit them. Jackson smiled as his plan came to fruition. Jackson saw that both Alana, and Anastasia were panicking. Ivysaur had absorbed all the sunlight it had needed.

"Go Ivysaur blast them with Solarbeam!"

A huge blast of light shot towards Dragna and Golduck engulfing the two of them. Jackson smirked as everything fell into place he was going home with this badge. The smoke cleared, and Jackson smirked as he saw that Dragna had fainted. To his horror, though the Golduck was still standing! He panicked and looked towards Ivysaur only to see that it had also fainted! Puzzled Jackson recalled his Pokémon in a state of stupor. He had held all the cards! He even took Alana out! How could Golduck counter attack while it was asleep?

"That was an amazing strategy." Misty complemented. "It would have worked too, if I hadn't mettled a bit before Starmie fell. Sending an attack into the future takes a little set up."

Jackson cursed to himself. Misty had set this probably from the beginning! She had even known to target him instead of Alana. He had wanted to use Alana to distract the twins, but Misty had seen through his ploy.

"That being said." Misty continued. "We did promise that if you beat us we'd give you a badge. You two did do an impressive job of knocking out Starmie."

Anastasia and Misty both reached into their pocket to present the two trainers with a badge. Alana eagerly accepted her badge and slipped it into her badge case. She would have time to admire it later. Looking up towards the two leader Alana suddenly realized that hundreds of people were cheering. Alana shut down once again going into overdrive once more turning red as a beat.

"Congratulations on earning the Cascade Badge you two!" the twins said together. "As for the crowd we'll see you next month for out next show."

Alana almost sped walked out of the aquarium. This day was crazy! First she had a crazy terror while heading towards that god forsaken cave. Then she had somehow participated in a battle royale in front of hundreds of people! Alana had been so terrified, but at the same time so alive! She really needed to tell Melody about this. She was half running to the Pokémon center, when she saw the object of her focus thoughts right in front of her eyes! Melody and Eve were exiting the local Pokemart heading in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Eve turned her head, and saw Alana barreling towards her. Eve jumped into Alana arms in a fit of happiness. Melody rushed over in extreme excitement. Hugging, the two reunited. It had been two and a half weeks since the good friends had seen each other.

"You caught up Alana!" Melody exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon! You were so amazing during that battle! You must have busted you ass in Mt Moon! It took me a week to get strong enough to beat Misty!"

"You've been here for the past week!?" Alana questioned. "I must have been really slow climbing Mt Moon."

"So let's show each other our team!" Melody exclaimed.

Alana released the Pokémon she had on hand. Fefnir instantly went up to hug Melody, while Kitty decided to perch on her head. Dragna hung back with Alana, but seemed pleased to see Melody again. Bubbles gave a excited gesture towards Alana, while Zuzu hung back fluttering near Melody curious of who the new person was. Bubbles walked up to Fefnir to size itself up against it. They exchange a competitive glare before heading back towards their respective trainers. Both trainers noticed it, then laughed at their competitive natures. Alana took out her Pokedex to register Melody's Pokemon.

"Warturtle," It explained. "The Turtle Pokemon, and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom."

"Golbat," It continued. "The Bat Pokemon, and the evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs, and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's"

"Hey you two how are you doing?" Anastasia said clamping the two of them on their backs.

Melody turned around surprised to see the sub leader, while Alana screamed flew a mile in the air before landing next to Melody teaming with anger.

"Holy shit!" Alana swore furiously. "Why would you sneak up on us like that?"

"Whoa calm down," Anastasia said trying to calm Alana down. "I was just trying to have a little harmless fun."

Alana began to calm down after a bit of persuasion from both Melody and Anastasia. After recalling their Pokémon, Alana and Melody settled down by the fountain in the middle of the city.

"Anyway I just wanted to come and tell you I had a blast battling you." Anastasia commented.

"Thank you I had fun as well." Alana replied. "You and your sister really know how to fight together."

"Yeah we've been doing it for a long time." Anastasia commented. "We've been leaders since we were twelve."

"So what made you want to become a Leader?" Melody asked.

"Before I tell you that let's head somewhere a little private." Anastasia suggested. "Don't want prying eyes to find out to much."

Anastasia paused a moment before quickly gesturing for them to follow her. They trailed her to a house in the city before entering the building, and settling down. The house was huge on the inside, and it seemed they had entered a living room area. It had four comfortable looking chair, and a small table in the center. Near the end of the room was a large fire place with a TV stand on the opposite.

"Me casa es tu casa," Anastasia said spreading her arms relaxing on one of the chairs. "This is Misty and I's home. Usually my sis would be here, but she's busy with the gym. We can get to know each other here!"

Melody was ecstatic for the chance to become friends with a gym leader, but one glance towards Alana told her she was uncomfortable at best. Anastasia prepared some snacks for them to munch on, and the just hung out for a bit. Anastasia and Melody were making jokes back and forth while Alana just sat there enjoying the company. Slowly but surely she was warming up to Anastasia. After awhile Alana gained the courage to ask a question.

"So Anastasia," Alana borderline whispered. "What is being a leader like?"

"Aw the shy one finally decides to speak up," Anastasia commented. "Well to answer that question, it can get boring sometimes. You have trainers you must test, but most of the time they can be unpleasant. Since our gym isn't one of the more popular cities we don't have much traffic.

Alana had pulled out her notebook and had began jotting things down. This could be important advice. Anastasia stopped in her tracks once she saw Alana recording the information, allowing her to properly keep up.

 **Anastasia's POV**

It seem like my orange haired friend had finally decided to say something. I was happy that she'd decided to try and talk to me. It seemed like she was shy during our battle, but I didn't realize she was this socially awkward. It looked like I would have to be the one to help break her shell.

"Question for you question carrot top," I propose shifting in my seat. "Are you some sort of aspiring journalist of something?"

"No," Alana answered. "How did you become a leader?"

At this point I could tell she was more or less interviewing me on how to become a leader. She was being rather cautious about it. Maybe that was her true motivation?

"I just did," I commented casually. I could tell that Alana wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, but she was trying which was something I could admire. "My sister and I took over the gym after our parents died, and that was that. I used my power as a leader to get the aquarium, and Misty brought in Pokémon that had no homes from around the region. So why are you traveling?"

"To achieve a goal of mine," Alana answered timidly, trying to avoid truthfully answering the question. "So what are a leader's responsibilities?"

"The leader's responsibilities vary from city to city." I comment vaguely catching on to Alana's game. "So what is your goal?"

"Oh you know, I just want to be the best trainer I can be." Alana replied still trying to avoid the question. "How do you decide whether you want to specialize in a type or not?"

Ah she was so flustered now. It was kind of fun pressing her for details. I wouldn't give her anything, if I wasn't getting any back.

"Same way everyone else does. It's a preference really," I reply. "What are your goals?"

I could see a flash of annoyance cross her face. Alana was getting a bit of her own medicine, and she didn't like it. I would continue redirecting her redirects until she gave me a straight answer. She decided to drag this charade out for around an hour.

"What do you want to accomplish with your goal?" I asked once more. I wouldn't back down until this question was answered.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Alana snapped. "I'm trying to become a gym leader. I've wanted to become one for years. My town had a gym, but they've been gone since before I was born."

"Finally some progress!" I exclaim. "You won't get anywhere with that closed off personality. One of the most important duties of a gym leader is to be open to the public. You can be shy, but you need to be able to overcome that in a public setting. How are you going to network if you don't have the courage to reach out to others?"

Alana took a deep breath and seemed to be absorbing my message to her. She was a talented trainer, that much I could see. She just needed to come out of the shell she had created. In fact she was comparable to another trainer I'd meet in Hoenn. Maybe I'd introduce the two sometime. Alana took a deep breath and relaxed in her seat. She was collecting her nerves, and trying to speak up. Alana finally seemed serious about this exchange.

"What is the best way to become a gym leader?" Alana asked.

"The best way is to apprentice under a gym leader," I explain. "Gym leaders have their sub-leaders, but still have trainers that train under them. Misty and I have a couple ourselves. Some leaders will even have them battle trainers to determine their worthiness of the badge. This usually happens at gyms where there are more visitors. Our gym actually has this rule, but you bypassed that through the lottery."

My phone beeped in my pocket. It looked like someone had entered the gym. I know that Misty was there, but I liked to watch my sister's matches. Contrary to popular belief, I was actually the younger twin. I never would admit it to her, but I like to watch her battle trainers. We train together every day, so I like seeing our progress in action. Plus I kind of wanted to show off to these two.

"You guys want to see something cool?" I ask the two younger trainers. "Want to watch my sister in action?"

"I'm down," Melody replied perking up.

Alana nodded, and put away her notebook. We all walked to the gym and entered. The trainer in question had already defeated the apprentices and had moved onto battling Misty. He wore a t shirt with a dinosaur looking creature in the center. The shirt also had the words "Yee" above the dinosaur. He had emerald hair, which were long enough to cover his eyes. To top it off he wore a pair of headphones. He was battling using a Mythical Pokémon Latias! He had to be a very experienced trainer. After swapping blows with Misty for a solid two minutes, Misty's Starmie fell. The battle had been even for awhile, but his Latias was blaringly fast.

"Y'all are pretty powerful down here in Kanto." The young man started. "Y'all have to be a lot faster than that to keep up with us.

 **Third Person POV**

The young man had a complete team surrounding him. Alana took out her Pokedex to find out who they were. She scanned his entourage with her pokedex.

"Blastiose," The dexter explained. "The Shellfish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable."

"Gengar," The dex continued. "The Shadow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Haunter. No further information can be provided."

"Tyranitar, no information can be provided about this Pokémon" The dexter concluded.

"Aerodactyl," The dex explained. "A prehistoric Pokémon, No further information can be provided.

Alana pointed it to the Pokémon that he was battling, but she came up with a huge error. She frown and put away the dex. She'd figure out what it was later. Judging on Anastasia reaction, it had to be a pretty rare Pokémon. The guy accepted the badge before heading out of the gym. When he and his Pokémon passed Alana, she shuddered a little. That Pokémon was giving off a strange signal. Alana clutched her head suddenly, earning her a looks of concern from Melody. The Pokémon gave a glance towards Alana and looked towards its trainer as if it was communicating with him. The Pokémon looked Alana way once more giving her an intense headache, almost making her collapse.

"Alana are you alright?" Melody asked. She had never seen Alana display this behavior. It was like she was sick or something.

"I'm fine," She replied. "It's just a headache."

"Hey you two are trainers right." The boy asked.

"Yeah," Melody replied.

"Would your friend be up for a battle?" He asked. "One of my my Pokémon are curious about her. I could even let you two team up for a better chance."

At first Melody was going to refuse for the two, but Alana perked right up. A battle could definitely take her mind off of this pounding headache.

"We'll accept youre challenge." Alana answered averting her gaze.

"I'll meet you on route five," He announced. "Don't keep me waiting. I don't have all day."

He left the gym, and Alana could feel the headache disappear almost instantly.

"Do you know who you accepted a challenge from?" Misty asked. "He's a very powerful trainer. He was even able to tame the mythical Pokémon Latias."

Alana deadpanned. Maybe she should have thought before accepting this random challenge.

"Don't worry Alana, together we can wear him down." Melody announced staying positive

"Are your Pokémon ready to battle?" Alana asked. "You're probably the only one who I'd trust to help me out here."

"You know it Alana," Melody answered. "Plus I'll be able to show off my progress to you."

Alana smiled at Melody and the two went to answer this mysterious trainers challenge.

 **Mysterious POV**

A mysterious man was watching the exchange happening inside the Cerulean gym. The man was flying in mid air on an unknown Pokemon. He was watching over Alana.

"She's starting to unlock them," He mumbled to himself. "This is bad she needs someone to help her control it."

The man saw the boy leave the gym, and then Alana and her friend follow closely after. He'd have to call in a favor from an old friend. He couldn't watch after her himself. Team Rocket was becoming more active, and he had to make sure that they didn't do to much damage. They seemed incompetent, but their raids were getting smarter. The man gave a wishful look towards Alana and flew off.

 **Author's Note: We have a live battle planned for the next chapter! What happened to Alana near Cerulean Cave? Also who was the mysterious man in the last paragraph? I don't know. Anyway thanks for the read and one more shoutout to Xx_Squirtle.**


	15. Chapter 14: Saffron

_**Author's Note: This Chapter marks the second chapter in the Rising Trainer arc. This chapter has two battles, and is the longest to boot. It will contain development for both Alana and Jackson. I hope you enjoy this second chapter in the second arc of Alana's Trial.**_

"Y'all ready for this?" The boy asked. "We'll do a quickie. We all use one Pokémon. You two versus me."

"Yaw," Melody replied. "I'm good with that."

"I'm ready," Alana commented. "But first, what's your name? You never introduced yourself to us."

"Eh, you can call me Green." he said with a bored tone of voice. "That's what every call me anyway."

"Well I'm Melody," She introduced.

"I'm Alana," She said.

Alana sent out Fefnir. She jumped out of her Pokeball shooting fire looking pumped to battle. Melody called out her Bubbles as he came out his Pokeball in a flurry of bubbles. It seemed that both of their Pokémon were trying to look cool for this moment.

"Y'all are going with those Pokémon?" He asked. "All right let's go Blastoise!"

 **BATTLE START!**

Alana and Melody made eye contact and came to an understanding. They'd have to work together if they hoped to defeat Green.

"I'll let you guys have the first move!" Green announced.

"Fefnir block his line of sight with smokescreen."

"Bubbles use water gun and aim it at Blastiose."

Fefnir blew a big puff of smoke toward Green and his Pokemon. Bubbles blasted a small jet of water to catch the bigger Pokemon off guard.

"You guys are trying to reduce my line of sight, huh? Get in some cheap shots? Not going to work. Blastoise aim for the Charmeleon attack with hydro pump."

"Bubbles block the attack and use withdraw to protect yourself."

Alana thought to herself for a moment they could definitely capitalize on this situation. While Bubbles was like this it could deal damage while reducing damge to itself.

"Fefnir launch Bubbles at that Blastoise with a Mega Kick."

Melody saw what Alana was going for, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Bubbles once you get close to the Blastiose, attack with Mega Punch.

Bubbles smashed into the towering Pokémon doing minimal damage. Alana and Melody grimaced. They hadn't expected this Blastiose to have so tough. Alana decided she'd cover their tracks so they could re-strategize.

"Fefnir blast the ground with a Flame Burst."

A big ball puff of smoke wafted up to cover Bubbles and Fefnir to protect them from any attack Green would try.

"Y'all starting to get annoying with this diversion crap." Green announced. "Blastiose attack the Charmeleon with Aura Sphere."

"Fefnir sidestep the attack, and try to blast it with Dragon Rage."

Blastiose shot a red pulsating energy orb at Fefnir. Fefnir tried it's best to avoid the attack, but it changed direction once she jumped out of the way. Fefnir's eyes widened with shock when it was blasted from the side. Alana gasped in surprise. That attack was a seeking attack? That would mean he'd be able to hit them from anywhere. It wouldn't matter if they reduced its line of sight. It could just fire that attack off.

"Are you okay Fef?" Alana asked.

Fefnir stuggled to its feet, and gave Alana a nod. It had sustained massive damage from that Blastiose's attack. That move was dangerous. They couldn't avoid it either. This must be the gap between their Pokémon's strength.

"Fefnir jump back and use ember."

Alana was focused on creating distance between Fefnir and Blastiose, while she thought of a strategy to counter a move that never missed.

"Bubbles cover Fefnir with bubblebeam."

Melody didn't know what was going, but she could tell that move was dangerous. They way it had curved in mid-air like that. It reminded her of how Eve's move, Swift worked. If so, they'd have to hit the attack with an equal amount of force.

"Fefnir use leer."

"Bubbles help her out, use tail whip."

"Blastiose," Green commanded. "Use Aura Sphere again. Aim for the Charmeleon."

"Bubbles protect Fefnir." Melody called out. "Jump in front and defend yourself with withdraw."

Bubbles defended Fefnir with its body, but the power of the attack blasted it into a tree on the route. Bubbles popped out of its shell, and he staggered forward. He had still sustained so much damgage, even when she had been defending. Maybe she needed a stronger defensive move? Melody would have to look into this later. Right now Fefnir and Bubbles were struggling. They couldn't take another attack like that.

"Bubbles charge up a Water Pulse." Melody commanded. This would be her last resort. It wouldn't do much damage, but Melody was aiming for confusion. With that status active, it would give Alana and herself a little leeway.

"Fefnir let's try to help Melody and Bubbles out." Alana said. "Use Will-o-wisp."

The small blue flame came into contact with the Blastiose, instantly burning it. Green gritted his teeth in slight annoyance. He hated status effects being used against him. He was going to draw out the battle to see what Latias had sensed in these two, but his patience had worn out.

"Blastiose take them both out with hydro pump." He commanded.

The Blastiose pelted the two Pokémon with its hydro jets of water. The blast of water threw both Fefnir and Bubbles across the field. Alana and Melody ran across the field to make sure their Pokémon was alright. The two combatants were out cold. They'd have to get them to the Pokémon Center as fast as possible. Green huffed in disappointment. He had expected a better battle from these two. He left the scene without even collecting his prize money. He was only visiting Kanto for this tournament. He wanted to get back to Kalos to continue his conquest of their league. If this was all that Kanto trainers had, he didn't want to waste his time.

Alana and Melody rushed back towards Cerulean to get their respective Pokémon healed. They had really taken a beating from Green's Blastiose.

"That battle was just the worst." Alana announced to Melody. She was holding her head and had a frustrated look on her face. "On another note, there's still time before the sun truly sets. I think I'm heading to Saffron City next."

Melody gave Alana a look of concern. It seemed like Alana was in pain, but she couldn't deduce what was wrong. It wasn't like Alana had an issue with headaches before. This seemed to be new. Melody wanted to ask what was wrong, but she wanted to continue her own journey. It was frustrating to lose to Green for her as well. She wanted to check out the underground pathway between here and Vermillion.

"Are you going to be okay getting to Saffron by yourself?" Melody asked. "I could come with you if you'd like."

Alana shook her head and smiled towards Melody. She was grateful that Melody had asked, but she wanted to visit the gym there for a very specific reason. She was going to visit Sabrina Hatsumi's gym. She would be able to achieve one of her objectives before she entered the Rising Trainer Tournament on the SS Anne. Even though she only needed two badges, she wanted to have another badge before entering. Then, after the tournament, she could battle Lt Surge for her fourth.

"If you're sure, I'll meet you in Vermillion." Melody said. "Let me know when you beat Sabrina."

Melody was beginning to leave for her next destination. Alana wanted to call out to Melody. She really wanted company on her way to Saffron, but she couldn't gather the courage to ask. Instead she waved as if to say goodbye to Melody. Melody exited the Pokémon Center and went on her way. Alana sat for a moment to put some distance between her and Melody before leaving herself. She really had to get better at these things. She loved spending time with her team, but she wanted to hang out with other people. She felt so lonely sometimes. In reality, Alana loved the time she'd spent earlier with Anastasia, and Melody. She hadn't contributed to the conversation until the end. It felt good to be around people, even if she wasn't actively pursuing social interactions. Alana gathered her things and left for Saffron City.

"So you're heading out already." Anastasia commented. Alana had made it to the edge of town when she was confronted by the orangette. "I saw Melody leave a couple minutes ago. You guys aren't traveling to Vermillion together?"

Alana shook her head. She was slightly disappointed with herself at the moment. Anastasia walked up to Alana and handed her a slip of paper and tm. The first of which had her phone number on it.

"If you need anything, you can call me," She commented. "Or if you just want to hang out that would be cool, too. I don't have many friends outside of the league circle, so you and Melody are a breath of fresh air. As for the tm, it's a personal favorite of mine. It's the move Scald. It's a pretty powerful move, and it has a chance to burn the opposing Pokemon."

Alana accepted the items graciously.

"As for your introvertness," Anastasia advised. "There's nothing wrong with being a little shy, but don't expect people to open themselves up to you if you're not willing to do the same. You have the potential to be a great trainer."

Alana looked shocked. Sure she was able to get two gym badges, but that didn't change the fact that she was still a novice trainer. Why was Anastasia placing so much faith in her? Alana blushed slightly and acknowledged her compliment. She left Cerulean feeling a little more confident in herself. The walk from Cerulean and Saffron was relatively short compared to the other distance between Viridian, to Pewter, to Cerulean. It only took her three hours to get to the gate to the of the great city. Once she entered the city, she wasted no time securing a room. She'd spend the night there, and accomplish what she came to do here. She went to the PC to withdraw another book. This one was about a group of trainers who team up with a ranger to reunite the sea king with its domain. It was also one of Alana's favorites. Alana saw that this pokecenter cafeteria was serving burgers. She immediately grabbed one, some grapes, and some chips, and found an empty table in the corner. She claimed the table and released her Pokémon. She had secured this little miracle treats called poffins. They were from a far off region, and they were created by smashing berries into a paste. Then, She and her team were eating together, when to her surprise Jackson entered stage left. She saw him waltz into the cafeteria looking absolutely exhausted. He got his food and his eyes scanned the cafeteria. The two's eyes met while she was looking up from her book, and Jackson made a beeline for her table. Sighing she put the book in her bag. She'd have time to read after dinner anyway.

"How are you doing." he asked setting his food on the opposite side of the table.

Jackson leaned back in his chair and began to munch on an apple. He had decided to go with a burger as well, but as a side, he had two apples. Alana gathered the energy she had left to answer his question. She really should have spent the night in Cerulean. On the other hand, she didn't want to fall behind.

"Nothing much," She replied.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Jackson commented after swallowing. "I'd figured you had just arrived in Cerulean, since I didn't run into you sooner. I thought you'd pause in Cerulean. Didn't peg you for the crazy type."

"Sometimes I decide to torture myself in that way," Alana retorted, successfully earning a chuckle from Jackson.

The two ate in silence for a couple minutes. Alana kind of felt happy that Jackson happened to find her in Saffron. She had been feeling a little lonely now that she and Melody parted ways, and it was nice to see a familiar face.

"I challenge you to a battle," Jackson declared without warning. "I haven't battle you since Viridian Forest, and I want to see if I can beat you now."

Alana was shocked by the sudden proposal. She shrugged her shoulders and finished the last bit of her burger before leading Jackson out of the Pokémon Center.

"Are you okay on using four Pokémon a piece?" Jackson asked.

"No I only have three on me." Alana replied.

Jackson nodded agreeing to the terms set out. They both decided not to wager money on this battle. The night air had a crisp feeling reminding Alana that it was almost winter. It wasn't snowing or anything, but it was just cold enough to be uncomfortable without a jacket. Alana shook off the feeling. She needed to focus on the battle at hand.

 **Battle Start!**

"Ivysaur you're up let's do this," Jackson declared

"Kitty, you can do this." Alana said.

Jackson mentally cringed. He had expected her to go with Fefnir. He hadn't expected her to be using a bug type Pokémon. Jackson didn't have a particular fondness for bugs, but he'd have to deal with it. The last time he had underestimated Kitty it had cost him the battle.

"Ivysaur attack her Butterfree with razor leaf."

"Kitty endure the attack, and counterattack with Confusion."

Kitty took minimum damage from the grass attack, and then exerted its psychic powers to assault the Ivysaur. After it attacked Ivysaur Alana felt a pulse in her own mind. Shaking the feeling, she refocused on the battle at hand.

"Ivysaur try to put her Butterfree to sleep with Sleep Powder."

"Kitty blow it back with Whirlwind."

The powder attack ended up backfiring as the Ivysaur inhaled it spores, and fell fast asleep. Jackson groaned in frustration. Of course she'd deflect the spores. She had seen him use them in Cerulean.

"Kitty finish him off with consecutive psybeam attacks."

The poison-grass Pokémon was bombarded with psychic energy until it fainted. Jackson sighed and returned his Ivysaur to his ball. Alana could feel her head begin to pulsate with pain. She'd have to end this quickly, so she could treat this headache. It had been plaguing her all day!

"Kadabra it's your turn."

A big yellow humanoid like Pokémon came out of the ball. It had a spoon in its hand and what looked like a mustache over its mouth. The Pokémon made eye contact with Alana unnerving her slightly. She could feel her headache flaring up again. Alana couldn't tell what the headache originated from. It had started much earlier today, and kept returning at the most random times. It was very annoying. Alana shook off the pain and took out her dex.

"Kadabra," the dexter explained. "The Psychic Pokémon, and the evolved form of Abra. This Pokémon employs powerful telekinectic attacks."

"Kitty we can take this one." Alana commented. "Attack with Silver Wind."

Kitty flapped his wings and shot powder towards the yellow Pokémon. Jackson smirked, and the Pokémon teleported out of the way. Alana looked perplexed. Why had his Pokémon moved when he hadn't commanded it to? Kadabra appeared behind Kitty, and used its psychic powers to slam it into the ground. Kitty shook off the damage and took flight once more. Just as Jackson had thought. Alana didn't have any experience battling psychic type Pokemon.

"Kitty, try to hit it with Tackle."

Kadabra once again teleported out of Kitty's reach. Alana racked her brain this didn't make any sense. How was Jackson commanding his Pokémon without speaking to it? Was it magic? No it had to be telepathy! They were communicating via psychic waves! How unfair! Alana tried to concile her smile now that she had caught on to Jackson's strategy. Alana's mind made a jump to the passage on Sabrina's strategy in her book. If she began to communicate using psychic energy, the best strategy would be to disorientate the enemy Pokémon.

"Kitty, try to lull it to sleep with Sleep Powder."

Jackson smirked as the Kadabra teleported out of the way. Alana would have to try a lot harder to hit his new Pokémon. He had caught it around three days ago near a cave outside of Cerulean. During his training, it had evolved to Jackson's surprise. After it had evolved, it had called out to him psychokinetically and created a bond with him. Now they could battle without communicating vocally.

'Kadabra finish Kitty off with psybeam.' Jackson mentally commanded.

Kitty fell to the ground knocked out. Alana returned her Pokémon looking slightly annoyed, before calling on her next Pokémon, Fefnir. Jackson smirked. He'd blitz through Fefnir as well. There battle had attracted quiet a crowd at time. Jackson could tell that Alana was to focused on the current battle to notice the crowd, but Jackson sure did. He could have the public acknowledge that he could now beat Alana.

"Fefnir use growl." Alana commanded.

Jackson shrugged, and just thought another command towards Kadabra, who nodded and blasted Fefnir with its psybeam attack. Fefnir was growling, and Jackson reveled in the fact that Alana wasn't catching on. These were special attacks, not physical. That wouldn't do anything about his attacks.

"Fefnir get even louder!" Alana called "Use roar, but aim for the sky."

Fefnir opened her mouth a let out a deep and powerful roar. Jackson and Alana covered their ears prompting the rest of the crowd to do the same. Fefnir stopped its roar and looked back towards Alana for further instructions.

"Fefnir continue with Metal Claw."

Jackson confidently thought a command to Kadabra. He was startled when it seemed the communication didn't go through.

"Fefnir attack once more with Fire Punch."

Jackson tried to contact Kadabra, but all he could hear was static. Was Alana somehow interfering with his connection? Kadabra fell to the ground and fainted. Jackson racked his brain, and realized what the purpose of the roar was. It was to startle Kadabra! What a devilishly clever counter strategy. Jackson accepted the defeat of his Kadabra with an interested smirk. He hadn't expected Alana to see through his strategy. He'd have to work harder to surpass her. He only had one more Pokémon left.

"Nidorino, your turn," Jackson called out. "Attack with horn attack."

"Fefnir counter strike with Fire Punch." Alana commanded

Fefnir clashed with Nidorino and both Pokémon were thrown back by the force of each others attack. She saw Jackson grimace as his Nidorino was burned. Alana thought she was doing fine, until her Pokedex buzzed in her pocket. She took it out to examine what was wrong. It seemed that Nidorino had poisoned Fefnir. This would be bad. Fefnir was at a critical health. She could realistically fit one more attack in the way that she was currently .

"Fefnir try to get in an Ember."

Fefnir used the last of her strength to deal a small amount of damage before succumbing to the poison. Alana took out her last Pokémon, Dragna, and called her out. It would be a cinch to finish off the Nidorino. Since it was burned she could honestly just snipe him at this point. The burn it had sustained would lower its health and attack power.

"Nidorino hit Dragna with Toxic, then follow up with Horn Attack"

Alana smiled to herself. Jackson had just dug his grave a little further. He didn't know that Dragna's ability, Marvel Scale, increased her defense when she had a status condition.

"Dragna finish him off with Extreme Speed." Alana commanded triumphantly.

Dragna flash forward and KO'd the Nidorino. Jackson returned his Pokémon to his Pokeball and let out a sigh. He was frustrated. He was able to surpass Melody, but Alana would be another hurdle. Although he was a little frustrated, he couldn't be mad. That had been a very entertaining battle for him. He'd think of a different strategy to defeat Alana. The crowd that had gathered around the two ended up trying to smother Alana with attention.

"You two are amazing rookie trainers!"

"You both have two badges? That's so awesome!"

"Are you two a couple? Is that how you are so strong?"

Alana was beginning to be overwhelmed. She didn't like this attention she was getting. Her instincts where telling her to flee the scene, but she couldn't do anything. Fefnir had fainted, so a smokescreen was out of the question. Dragna didn't have any stealthier moves either. She began to hyperventilate as she crowd began to close in, and she began to mentally shut down. Alana closed her eyes hoping that the swarm of people would go away. She felt herself be lifted up, and opened her eyes. Jackson had called on his Pidgeotto to get the two away from the crowd. Alana sighed in relief. She hadn't even realized that the crowd had gathered during the battle. She had been to focused on strategies, and the battle itself. The two landed near the center.

"I appreciate what you did back there," Alana marveled smiling at Jackson. "You didn't have to go out of your way to help me, but you did."

Jackson turned to head into the center.

"What would I be if I let my rival be eliminated by a crowd?" He responded, slightly blushing and looking away from her. "If you're going down, it's going to be me who does it."

Alana gave Jackson another warm smile before they went their separate ways. She was very grateful for what Jackson did back there. She had a whole other level of respect for him now. She just couldn't do crowds very well. They just kept bombarding her with praise, and questions. It burned her out so quickly. Alana yawned, today had been a long and eventful day. She had obtained her second badge, and made it to Saffron City. Only a little further to Vermillion, and then she could properly rest. After healing her team, Alana collapsed onto her bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Alana approached the gym squeamishly. She had woken up with the most horrible headache, but that wouldn't stop her today. Alana was determined to see this through. This wasn't just going to be a step forward. This would be a leap. She was about to throw the doors open, but her headache began to become excruciating. Alana gritted her teeth and entered the gym. She saw everything through a weird blue haze. It seemed that Sabrina was in the middle of a battle. Through the haze she was currently experiencing she could make out the scene. Both trainers seemed to be invested in their battle until Alana busted through the doors.

"Who are you," The young man asked looking a little irate. "Didn't you see the sign on the door? The gym isn't open for another ten minutes!"

Alana wanted to apologize, but the pain from the headache became unbearable. Alana hurled her guts and fell to the floor semi unconscious. She couldn't see anything anymore. Alana didn't know what was going on! She was panicking she couldn't tell what was happening around her. Her breathing was rigid, and her head felt like it was exploding.

"Calm yourself," Sabrina said calmly. "What you are currently experiencing is an overload in the psychic energy. I'm going to need you to focus your attention towards me."

Alana swallowed, and followed Sabrina's instructions. The headache had begun to reside just a bit, but not fully. She was still delirious in pain.

Sabrina POV

"Mark, go get some water for our guest." I instruct. "It seems she's been suffering from overload for a least a few hours."

"Fine," Mark replied. "She probably just recklessly overloaded herself. She'll be fine after a good rest."

"Mark, now isn't the time for that," I reply keeping my cool. "She is clearly in pain. As a gym leader, it is my duty to help those I can."

Mark left grumbling, which allowed me to refocus my attention on this young lady. It wasn't peculiar for a fellow psychic to seek help from me, but there was different with this girl.

"Your name is Alana, am I correct?" I ask to clarify.

She nods slightly and winces in pain. From her reaction, I could tell she wasn't used to the feelings that she was experiencing. She was clearly a psychic, but didn't have the knowledge on how to deal with the excess energy. She must have had a run in with an extremely powerful psychic type to put her in this state.

"Alana," I explain. "I'm not sure if you knew, but you are a psychic. It seems that you're just now awakening your gift."

Alana was visibly shocked from the reaction she gave me. She seemed to have no idea prior to this meeting. Most psychics awakened their abilities when they were young children. For her to develop this late, it was a small wonder that she hadn't died when she encountered whatever caused this. For now I'd have to help her siphon off the excess energy that had been forcefully blasted into her.

"Listen very carefully," I coach leading her through the process. "I'm going to help you get rid of that obscene amount of psychic energy you have. I'm going to need you to open your eyes."

Alana slowly lifted her eyelids, her eyes were glowing blue, and she was still panting in pain.

"I got the water Ms. Sabrina," He called checking on Alana. "Holy Crap! She really is overloaded."

I nod and take the water. I slowly coax the glass of water down her throat. She would need this for the next step.

"Maintain eye contact no matter what," I said seriously. "To do this we need to sync mental energy. The easiest way to do this is to concentrate on each other's eyes."

I gently grab her face, and lift her up gently so she doesn't have to strain to look in my eyes. I saw her focus on my eyes. We began the process and I could feel the huge amount of energy rolling in, and around her. Now that we were synched together, I could barely comprehend how much energy she had absorbed. I began to relieve her of the extra energy. My Alakazam teleported to my side to absorb the energy I was releasing from Alana.

Once the process was finish the young lady drifted to sleep. I wasn't surprised; the process could be very draining. I smiled to my Alakazam and thanked him for his help. I had him store Alana in a bed in the living quarters in the gym. I'm sure she'd have questions when she woke up.

 **Alana POV**

I woke up snuggled comfortably under cover. It felt like I was floating. This didn't feel like a Pokémon Center bed, it felt like heaven. My headache was gone as well. I was feeling amazingly refreshed. I open my eyes and look around. This wasn't the Pokémon Center! I jump out of bed and survey the room. It was an azure colored room with a bed, and a small desk. There was a small sofa and a TV, as well. I racked my brain trying to remember where I was. Memories from what had transpired this morning blasted back to me. Something had happened, and I had almost fainted when I came to the gym. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate once again, once I remembered what Sabrina had told me. I was psychic. It made no sense! My mom wasn't psychic! From what I had heard about my dad, he wasn't either!

I was beginning to panic. I couldn't comprehend why, or what this was. I felt a small shift occur in the air. I stared in awe when I saw one of my empty Pokeballs begin to float. Terrified, I jumped back. The air shifted once more, and the ball dropped to the floor. I slowly approached the ball just to make sure it wasn't going to float again. Once I confirmed that it wouldn't move I reattached it to my belt. I calmed myself down, and thought about the situation rationally. I needed answers, and Sabrina could provide them. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the door, but it opened before I could.

"Oh you're awake," The guy from before commented. "Perfect timing, come with me. Sabrina wanted to see how you were doing, but she received a challenge."

I nodded and allowed him to guide me to Sabrina. We walked in silence until we got to the main area of the gym. Sabrina's gym was way bigger than the Brock, or Misty's. It had a small dormitory with about 4 rooms attached to it. If all the rooms where the size of the one I had woke up in, than the gym was way bigger than it looked on the outside! We approached a small weird looking panel on the floor. For some reason it made me feel uneasy.

"We're going to use this to warp to the gym." The guy explained

I nodded trying to mask my surprise that we weren't still in the gym.

"What did you think we could hold all this in the gym," He retorted sarcastically. "No we are somewhere else in Saffron. This is just a quicker way to get to the gym. Go ahead and jump on the tile."

I took a deep breath and jumped on the tile, and I popped into the gym's battle field. Teleportation was such a strange experience. It felt like you were spinning out of control, and jumping at the same time. It was disorientating, to say the least.

"Welcome Ms Alana," Sabrina greeted. "I'm sure you have a ton of questions. Ask me anything you want."

I thought for a minute. I would get straight to the point. I took a deep breath to gather my courage. I was mildly surprised to find that it was getting easier to summon the will to communicate with others.

"What exactly is a psychic?" I inquire.

"A psychic is a human with the ability to use abilities such as telepathy, clairvoyance, and telekinesis." Sabrina answered.

"How did I become one?" I ask.

"Commonly," Sabrina explained. "You can determine if a child will be psychic early in life. Children begin to develop signs at early ages, such as being able to bend spoons with their mind. There are late bloomer, but those are far and few between. It seems you are an the later in this case."

"How am I psychic?" I quiz. "My parents, to the best of my knowledge, aren't psychic themselves."

"Interesting," Sabrina replied looking deep in thought. "I don't think it is a trait that is passed down. Mark here also has no psychic relatives. It certainly peaks my curiosity."

I knew everything that I needed to know. At least the bigger questions I had. I wanted to battle Sabrina, but I was getting tired once again. I thanked Sabrina for her time, and I began to leave.

"Wait before you go," Sabrina called. "What do you plan to do about your current situation? You don't know how to control your gift. You could hurt yourself even worse next time."

I paused. Sabrina presented a really good point. I had no idea how to work with these new abilities. I would basically be a walking time bomb, and I couldn't put my Pokémon in danger. Plus, there was something about Sabrina that made me feel she was reliable. I just felt very comfortable

"I've got an offer for you," Sabrina continued. "I am the most experienced psychic in the Kanto region. I could teach you how to control your new abilities. In exchange, I need a sub leader."

Time froze for me. I couldn't even begin to express my excitement. I was bubbling with excitement. A…A…Sabrina just asked me to be her sub lead? Why, How? Wasn't that other guy her sub leader?

"What about that other guy, Mark." I inquire. "He isn't your sub leader."

"He was," Sabrina sighed. "He has stepped down, though. He wants to travel the world. None of my other disciples can take up the position, either."

"W…Would you be willing to wait a week." I stammer. "I want to enter the Rising Trainer tournament with a couple friends."

"I'm not opposed to that," Sabrina replied.

"Th…Than I accept!" I reply almost tearing up with joy.

"Just as a warning before you undertake this position," Sabrina cautioned. "You'll be responsible for not only the gym, but the city as well. It would be your duty to make sure the city stays safe. Are you ready for a burden like that?"

"I can't say that I can," I responded, heavily breathing in excitement. "But I know that I've wanted to be a gym leader for as long as I can remember. To get this chance makes me think that I am dreaming. I'll try to bear the burden of a sub leader. If I can't, then I'll work until I can uphold that responsibility."

I panted as I finished my impulsive speech. I was sweating, and panting from the exhaustion. I hoped my message to Sabrina was clear. I wanted to become the type of leader who'd be there for their town. I wasn't going to abandon a responsibility that I'd chosen to accept. I was so excited that nothing could get me down. I'd take on a thousand crowds at this moment!

"You seem to feel very strongly about this." Sabrina replied smiling softly. "You'll need to stay in Saffron for the next two days, as well. We need to register you as a Sub-Leader."

"Okay," I reply feeling drained. "I have a room in the Pokémon center I can stop by anytime."

"You can have the room you slept in earlier," Sabrina offered. "While we wait for authorization we can begin your training."

"Training?" I ask tilting my head.

"You'll have to become much stronger to be able to properly challenge the type of trainers who to this town. The training will be intense." Sabrina commented. "I will supervise while you go through basic psychic training with my younger pupils in the morning. In the afternoon, Mark and I will put you through the training of your lifetime."

I was already beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed at this point. I took out my notepad to get all of this information down.

"You'll also need to acquire multiple teams approved by the league," Sabrina explained. "One team for beginning trainers, another for intermediate trainers, and a final team for expert level trainers."

"I can't just use my current team?" I ask.

"You can if you want to," Sabrina replied. "But it may require you to freeze their progress. For this two day training however, we'll just give you a crash course, so you can use the Pokemon you have on you."

I decided I'd just capture more Pokémon. I wanted to continue training my current team. This was a lot of information for me to process. I would have to sort out all my thoughts this afternoon. I'd definitely have to let Melody, Anastasia, and Jackson about this.

"I'll give you the rest of the day to process all of this." Sabrina finished. "For now let me see your trainer ID."

I gave her my card, and I ran back towards the teleporter, and jumped back towards the building. Mark was there waiting for me.

"Did you accept the position?" Mark asked.

I nod, and continue on the way almost half skipping. Mark reached out and stopped me in my tracks. He gave me an intense stare as if he were looking into my soul.

"I've been with Sabrina for around a year now." He explained. "I don't want to leave her, but my family has called back home."

I acknowledged what he was trying to convey.

"You seem like a reckless person," He continued. "This hell I'm going to put you through over the next two days will determine whether or not I can trust you."

"How long until you have to be home," I ask riding out my high. I still had so much energy.

"I've got three months left," He replied. "Those will be used to put you through hell, so I hope you have a resolve of steel."

Mark left me on that note. It felt like he was really serious about this. I wondered what was happening to cause him to back out of a position like this. I let my question get lost in my excitement. I had so much to look forward to over the next couple weeks. My dream was coming true.

 **Mysterious POV**

In the middle of the night, a mysterious figure jumped into the Saffron City gym. Sabrina was currently meditating in her room. She would need her strength for what lie ahead. She had already see a possible future for the Kanto region, but her visions where not absolute. The future was a troubling thing to predict, but she had to do her job to the people of Kanto.

"I know you're there," She said. "You can come out of hiding. It's only you and I."

"I really appreciate what you did for her," A mystery man said to Sabrina.

"I didn't do it to satisfy you," She informed. "I did it because I saw a kindred spirit in her. She's struggling to find herself. It was a position I was locked into for years."

The man took a seat on a chair posted in her room.

"I've been gathering information on Team Rocket," He commented. "There are up to something. They are gathering forces for something big."

Sabrina opened her eyes and gave her full attention to her visitor.

"You know if that man achieves his goals, it could be hazardous to Kanto." She said. "Your daughter had a run in with the creature."

The air turned icy. You could cut the tension between the two with a knife.

"Where is it," the man asked. "We can't let that man get a hold of that Poke... Monster."

"It's still a Pokemon," Sabrina interjected. "It was just brought into the world by fools trying to play Arceus. If it is left alone it is sure to stay hidden. It doesn't want conflict."

"Is Alana okay?" The man asked. "If that thing hurt her..."

"Yes," Sabrina replied. "The only reason it did so much damage is because she is psychic. We were able to siphon off the energy."

The man scratched his hair and turned to a wall deep in thought. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Who else have you told about the danger of Team Rocket," Sabrina asked seriously.

"You, Cassandra, Prof. Oak, Lt Surge, Koga, and the Elite Four." He stated. "Blaine and Fuji already know for obvious reasons.I haven't trusted anyone else with this information."

Sabrina nodded and turned away from the mystery man. It would seem that they would have to train harder than ever to combat what Team Rocket had up its sleeve.

"Any luck locating Giovanni?" The man asked. "We could really use his strength."

Sabrina shook her head. Her old mentor was no where to be found. He had disappeared a long time ago, and he was invisible to her powers. He was the former gym leader of Viridian city. It was common knowledge that he was the most powerful gym leader in Kanto, even capable of challenging the elite four.

"Well that's unfortunate," He sighed. "Well please look after Alana. She's incredibly dear to me. I had to leave to protect her from my enemies. I want to be there so bad, but I fear that will make her a target for Team Rocket."

The man let himself out leaving Sabrina on her own.

 _ **Author's Note: You better watch out for Team Rocket. They are no push overs. Don't let your guard down, or they'll get the better of you. With that out of the way, the next chapter will be the first Jackson chapter. See you all then!**_


	16. Chapter 15: Jackson Time

_**Author's Note: I apologize for the long pause between updates. I've been having a lot of trouble with motivation and had a hard time writing this chapter. Nevertheless, this chapter is out. The next chapter will have Jackson and Alana travel to Vermillion together without further ado please enjoy the 15th chapter of Alana's Trial.**_

I opened my eyes in a cold sweat. My hands instantly went to my belt to see if my partners were still there. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the cool, familiar ball attached to my pants. I had just had a nightmare. My Pokémon had been stripped from me, and I was left alone. The dream was eerily realistic. I had fallen asleep in my clothes once again. I really needed to remember to change into my sweats. Grunting I rolled out of the Pokémon Center's bed. I packed my bags before hitting the town. I had place to stop by before heading to Vermiliion. I wanted to challenge the fighting dojo before I left town. I hopped into the shower to freshen myself up. I had neglected to do it the night before, so I currently smelled like pure sweat. I hated to smell bad so I freshened myself up before heading to the dishonored. I moisturized my body and changed into my outfit for the day. I wasn't dressing to impress, so I just threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

I walked into the main lobby of the Saffron City Pokémon Center. I made my way towards the computer and logged on. I was tired of waiting for the Pokedex. I hoped that today was the day professor Oak had sent it to me. I checked through my storage and was happy to see that it had been deposited earlier today. I sent an email to Professor Oak thanking him for the device, then transferred the Pokedex to me. It came to me with a set of instructions. I brush those aside. I would just figure it out by myself.

Saffron gym used to have two gyms, this fighting dojo and the psychic haven Sabrina had created, until the leader of the dojo moved to Johto. Now it was just a place for strong trainers to come together and train. It was the perfect place for me to train. If I could just improve a little more before the tournament, I could finally defeat Alana!

Alana. I didn't know what to think about her. She's so shy. At first I thought that Professor oak gave her a Pokémon out of pity. I hadn't really thought of her as a rival when I first met her. I'd honestly thought she would give up. I was very wrong. It was almost laughable how badly I had read her. If I were to become champion I would have to watch out for people like her. She seemed to be so meek and timid on the first glance. I hadn't expected such a powerful willpower behind it. It made me admire her a little. I felt a little hot. That was weird. It was fifty degrees out. I shook my thoughts out of my head and entered the dojo.

The dojo was pretty basic. It was a wooden building with a wooden floorboard. There was a white washed out looking arena in the center of the building and two people currently battling. One of them was a taller looking lady with darker skin and brown hair. She had honey brown eyes and had more of a rugged look to her. She was wearing grey cargo pants, and a white shirt with long sleeve. The man she was battling was your typical karate dude. He had a white gi on with a black belt. It was the ladies Golem versus the man's Machamp. The lady seemed extremely familiar like I had seen her before. It took me a moment, but I got it. It was the Jasmine Orlando! The sub leader from Pewter City! Why was she all the way out here? The Machamp dropped once the Golem finished the Pokémon off. Jasmine walked up to the man and shook his hand.

"Jasmine Orlando from the Pewter City gym," I comment approaching her.

I could see her shoulder rise and fall, as if she didn't want to be approached. She turned around with a bored expression on her face. She looked me up and down, trying to figure out who I was. After a minute she gave up.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She replied. "Who are you again?"

"The name's Jackson Jones." I reintroduce. "I'm the one who is going to become champion!"

We stood there in silence for a minute.

"Are you serious?" Jasmine asked stifling a laugh.

I could already tell she doubted me. I didn't find many people who believed in my ambition. It didn't matter. When I made it the same people who doubted me would have to acknowledge the fact that I made it.

"Dead serious," I reply.

"Then battle me, one on one." she demanded suddenly and seriously. "Show me that you're not all talk."

I knew that gym leaders typically hold back when they were battling. I wasn't sure how strong Jasmine would be, but I had to do my best. I felt myself shivering with anticipation. The opportunity to battle a gym leader going all out, and it was all mine.

 **BATTLE START!**

"Go Magneton," Jasmine commanded.

I pulled out my Pokémon reference book to figure out what I was going against. This tool was so useful in most situations. I had learned many things about the Pokémon world from this book. I was stuck waiting for Professor Oak's aide to meet me in Vermillion.

"Really you need to look up the Pokémon I'm using?" Jasmine asked rhetorically. "I'll save you the trouble. Magneton is an electric type. Think you can face it with that information.

I pocket the little book and prepare a strategy. I didn't have any direct type advantage against that magnet Pokémon, so I'd have to go with my next best choice.

"Ivysaur stand tall." I call.

Ivysaur and I had gotten better over the last month we have been travelling. He was my first and best partner at the moment. If anyone could battle this mystery Pokémon, it would be him. First of all, I'd need to figure out how Jasmine moved, and commanded her Pokémon in battle.

"If you're not going to do anything," Jasmine said. "Magneton start the battle off with Tri-Attack."

The triple magnet Pokémon began spinning charging energy. It appeared to be gathering lightning, fire, and ice energy. This seemed like some sort of combination attack. I would have to watch out this attack. The lightning wouldn't do much, but the other two elements could spell trouble.

"Ivysaur use razor leaf to disrupt it's concentration." I command.

"Magneton block the attack using the flames." Jasmine countered.

The leaves burned up in the flame side of the attack. So this attack could be used defensively as well. That could spell trouble. I racked my brain and had an aha moment. If I could overpower the attack once it was fired off, I could do some damage.

"Ivysaur, assume a defensive position." I command. "Begin building energy."

Ivysaur and I had been working on this move for awhile. Seed bomb was a powerful grass type move, but it took a little set up to perform. It was definitely easier to use than solar beam. It had a more explosive effect, so it may cancel out the move. Magneton suddenly fired the energy towards us. That was a little unexpected, but seed bomb still manage to fend off most of the damage from the move. Ivysaur was slightly hurt, but still in fighting condition.

"That was a little impressive," Jasmine commented. "Guess I can kick it up a notch. Magneton use automize."

Magneton began spinning faster before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Follow up with thunderbolt." Jasmine commanded.

Magneton zoomed toward us with shocking speed charging electricity before blasting Ivysaur. Ivysaur fell to the ground and forced itself to stand once more. The gap between our levels were insane. I at least wanted to do damage in this battle.

"Ivysaur begin charging a solarbeam." I say. If I could get anything out of this battle, I could try out my new combo move. If it could work on a leader it would work on anyone.

Jasmine seemed to be trying to analyze me, trying to figure out my plan. She had eyes similar to Alana's. It felt as if she were trying to counter what I did before I could think of it.

"Magneton use lock on."

Lock-on? I've never heard of that move. If I had to guess, maybe it would increase the accuracy of a powerful move? If so she was planning to end it with this next attack.

"Ivysaur use magical leaf." I say smiling. The move wasn't super powerful, but it does have homing abilities. Ivysaur nodded to me to let know he was finished charging. The Magneton was dipping and dodging trying to shake the homing leaves off of its tail. I saw that beautiful opening created by the set up. "Ivysaur aim for the gap! Blast Magneton with Solarbeam."

The leaves created an opening forcing Magneton to aim for the hole. I smile as the solar ray connected with the Pokémon. Dust flew as Ivysaur gave the attack everything he had. When the dust cleared I saw that the attack had done a considerable amount of damage. The Magneton seemed to at least be stunned.

"That was an impressive strategy," Jasmine complimented. "It won't be enough to defeat me. Magneton finish this battle with Zap Canon."

The magnet looking Pokémon fired a shookingly powerful bolt of lightning towards Ivysaur. I felt a small current of electricity course through my body when it came into contact with my Pokémon. I gave Ivysaur a look of concern. He had taken the attack well, but he was staggering. He could still fight, but would we accomplish anything else like this?

"This battle is over." Jasmine announced returning her Pokémon to her pokeball in a huff.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"You lost faith in your partner just now." Jasmine commented. "With that attitude, there is no way you would have beaten me. Especially since your Ivysaur already took a heavy attack."

Jasmine took a couple full restores out of her bag and walked towards our Pokémon. She sprayed the two Pokémon wjth a surprising amount of delicacy. Upon further inspection she had a relaxed and content look on her face. She made sure our Pokémon were completely revitalized.

"Your Ivysaur should be fine," Jasmine stated. "You won't have to go to a Pokémon Center to heal. You have some potential. You'd better keep training I expect you to put up a better fight next time."

After this she left the diserted gym. I was confused to say the least. It was one thing to lose a battle. It was another thing to be walked out on like that. We weren't even able to finish the battle. Sure I had thought we could lose, but it wasn't over. I felt frustration flood my mind.

"She was right you know," the dojo leader declared. "You do seem to have a decent amount of untapped potential. Why don't you train here for a bit? I may no longer be a gym leader, but I can still compete with the best of them."

"You know what," I say fiercely. "I'll train with you. I'll get so strong that my team and I will be able to defeat anyone."

"I'll whip you into shape." The man exclaims calling out his Machamp. "Your training begins now. Defend yourself from my full power attacks!"

Third Person POV

It was not a pleasant experience for the younger boy. The old karate master pounded Jackson into dust for the rest of the day. Jackson drug himself to the Pokémon Center after an excruciatingly painful day. He had healed his team an uncountable amount of times during today. Jackson stumbled into the Pokémon center ready to collapse for the day. He and his Pokémon collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **Author's Note: I know the Chapter was a little short, but i can promise the next couple of chapters will be longer form. The plot will begin to develop over the next five chapters, so it may be awhile before I can update once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is crazywriter9 signing off.**_

 _ **Melody - ... Hello? Is crazywriter gone?**_

 _ **Alana - Yeah I just saw him leave. We can talk all we want.**_

 _ **Melody - That's a relief. It was getting overwhelming staying in the back round like that**_

 _ **Alana - Melody, calm down your a little to hyper.**_

 _ **Melody - But Alana! We've been waiting all this time to finally...**_

 ** _Jackson - Don't give that away Melody! That's a huge spoiler._**

 ** _Melody - But Jackson, I can't hold it back much longer! Something HUGE is going to happen in Vermillion!_**

 **Jasmine enters from the right tackling Melody**

 _ **Jasmine - You're coming with me. I can't have you spoiling anything good**_

 _ **No you can't hold me down forever!**_

 **Jasmine exits dragging Melody with her. Alana signs and Jackson rubs his temples**

 _ **Jackson - Well it seems it seems like that went south. The point of this was to annouce that we are accepting questions about us.**_

 _ **Alana - So if you have any questions please leave them in the review section.**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Shining Port

**A/N So I made a goof. Last chapter I said Alana and Jackson would travel together, but I completely forgot about that detail. so Alana travels alone. The Tournament will begin after the next chapter, I can say that for sure. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave any constructive criticism in a review.**

An alarm blared through the room causing Alana to roll out of her bed. She winced in pain and jumped to her feet. Groggily she looked at the time. It was half past 8. Today she'd leave for Vermilion. Alana was happy to have a break from the intense cram session that she'd endured. The past four days had been intense! Mark and Sabrina weren't kidding when they said she had a lot of training to do. She had just learned how to properly siphon off her psychic energy. Mark had put her through a crash course on sub leader's duties. The most important thing was to be able to assess someone's strategies, movements, and habits when in the heat of battle. Running analysis in the middle of a battle can make or break it. Alana walked down the hall appreciating the time she was going to spend in Saffron. Alana decided that she'd visit the dojo when she came back after the tournament. She and Sabrina were supposed to do some training there, but the dojo master had found a pupil. It didn't bug her very much, and the man seemed to enjoy the fact he had someone to teach. Alana walked up to the local video phone to send a message to her mom. Catherine was pretty busy organizing the upcoming tournament in Celadon City, The Parade of Roses. It was a celebration held once a year put on by both the league, and the citizens of Celadon. The city had an interesting tale behind it. Apparently the land was desolate and barren before a legendary came and blessed the land with fertility. It's why the flowers there were so beautiful. Alana hoped she could spare the time to go this year.

Alana put one of her favorite hats on over her new outfit. It was getting colder so she transferred a couple new outfits to her main pc. The one she was wearing featuring her favorite colors. She had her trusty blue fedora with black jeans. She had on a navy blue sweater on with a great ball embroidered on the chest. She walked into the main lobby to return her key. She had opted to spend the night in the Pokémon Center so she could get an early start without disturbing anyone. Alana took a moment to think about Mark and Sabrina's last words of encouragement. They had told her to maintain her calm and develop a strategy as she battled. If she focused all her efforts on the pre game she'd fail during the actual battle. Alana hummed a tune to herself as she began to leave the city behind her, but it wasn't a goodbye. She felt like it was a brand new step in her life. She walked onto Route 6 with pep in her step. She released her team so they could stretch and travel with her

Dragna instantly coiled up Alana's body to hang out around her neck like a scarf. Fefnir yawned; stretching out her arms, and gave Alana an energetic look. Kitty darted into the sky leading Alana towards the coast she was heading towards. Vermillion city was only an hour away from Saffron, and Alana didn't want to waste any time. It was a smooth walk to the port city, Vermillion. Alana was impressed by the size of the port city. It was smaller than Saffron, but had a big market near the dock. The bustling market interested Alana, but it was too crowded for her taste. She took a deep breath, and went to the tournament sign up on the SS Anne. She temporarily returned her team to their respective pokeballs as well. The boat was very luxurious, and from what Alana had heard, they had a policy preventing roaming Pokémon. The cruise ship went all around the world, and stopped in the Kanto Region for a yearly tournament held with various trainers from around the world. Alana drank in the imposing presence the boat held. She walked up to the booth and took out her trainer id, and the badges she'd earned to register for the tournament. The man at the booth gave her items a quick glance before handing her a ticket, pamphlet, and map of the ship.

"The tourney will begin at nine am sharp tomorrow," He explained. "There will be a dinner tonight for you trainers. You will be placed in brackets at the banquet. This pamphlet will detail the rules and regulations. As a participate of the tournament, you are allowed lodging on the SS Anne for the duration of the tournament. The rooms for the trainers are located on docking floor, just speak to the clerk to request your room."

Alana nodded and made her way onto the luxurious cruise ship. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and got her room number from the clerk near the entrance of the boat.

"You can chose rooms 14 or 16," The clerk explained. "The other rooms are occupied."

"I'll take room 16," Alana requested.

The clerk nodded, and gave her a key to her temporary lodging. Alana went to her room and almost fainted from shock. The room was huge! Boasting a huge tv, a walk in closet, and it's own bathroom! Upon further inspection Alana realized the room had a pc, and its own healing station. Alana sat on the monstrous bed, and sank an inch, before sending a message to Melody. She had promised to let Melody know when she got settled.

[I'm in room 16] Alana texted.

[Not on the SS Anne at the moment] Melody replied.

[Where r u] Alana asked.

[I'm training near route 6. I actually saw Jackson get here about 5 minutes ago. He's entering, too.]

[I guess I'm not the only one who was late.] Alana replied

[Nope, I want to know why it took you so long to get here. I'll find you at the dinner tonight.]

[Alright I'm going to check out the town a little bit.]

Alana POV

I left the ship and wondered around the city for at least an hour. There was a gym here, but that would come later. For now I just wanted to experience the sights. The market was less crowded, so I decided to spend some time shopping. They were selling really cool trinkets like gemstone rings, evolution stone jewelry, and Sharpedo teeth necklaces. I was admiring the trinkets, and the salesmen approached me.

"You seem interested in our jewelry." The salesman commented. "It's all hand crafted."

"It's all beautiful," I complimented. "How much would the fire stone necklace be?"

"It's 7000 pokedollars." The salesman informed. "but for you, I'm willing to reduce it to 6,000."

"Deal!" I almost shouted.

I reached into my bag to retrieve the money, but I stubbed my finger on a hard substance. I pulled it out to see what it was, and pulled out the amber I'd found in Mt Moon. It still felt smooth to the touch and unblemished.

"Actually would there be anyway for you put this on a necklace?" I ask showing him the amber.

He inspected it for a couple moment.

"I can do it, but it'd take a couple hours." He informed. "The price for this would be 3000 pokedollars, since you brought the main material."

"I'll take it," I say handing over the money.

"Just come pick it up any time after 1pm," He said. "May I have a name just in case I'm not here?"

I write my name on a slip of paper, and leave it behind, so I could browse a little longer. I was purchasing a book about combination attack, when I heard a conversation going on behind me.

"Did you know that Anastasia of Cerulean City, and Jasmine from Pewter are watching the tournament this year!" A person gossiped.

"I've got something even better." Their friend bragged. "A huge Pokémon is blocking the gate between routes 11 and 12. It's been causing issues for awhile, but no one has been able to catch it.

I grabbed the book and made a dash for route 11. If it was the Pokémon I thought it was, I'd have to be quick. I released my team, and we made our way towards route 12. After two hours of searching, I stumbled across the object of my desires. A Snorlax. My mom had one, and I just loved how the Pokémon looked. It was almost like a huge pillow. They were usually native to the mountains, but on a rare occasion they would come down to rest in the warmer parts of Kanto. I tried to stealthily approached, but unfortunately it was already awake and alert to my presence.

"SNOR!" The Pokémon bellowed.

It lauched a mean Mega Punch in our general direction. My eyes widened as the attack flung debris towards us. I saw the behemoth gear up another punch and decided to book it.

"Dragna, defend us with protect."I ask while breaking into a dash.

Snorlax's heavy fist almost broke the barrier on contact sending Dragna and I flying. Fefnir snarled angrily in the Pokémon's direction and prepared to fight. I dusted myself off and sighed. I'd expected to catch it while it was asleep… wait what was I thinking? All I had to do was put it back to sleep!

"Kitty fly above the Snorlax and sprinkle Sleep powder on it from above."I commanded. "Dragna use twister to reduce its movements."

The combination attack worked like a charm. The Snorlax was sleeping contently, giving me the chance to lob a great ball. It wiggled once, twice, three times before the red pulse confirmed my capture. I mentally cheered before getting down to business. I released my new friend from its ball to give it a proper greeting. I slowly coaxed it awake. I rubbed its soft fur to keep it calm. I pulled out my pokedex and learned it was male.

"Hello my name Alana Sky," I announce introducing myself. "These are Dragna, Fefnir, and Kitty."

The Snorlax grunted acknowledging us. I stopped petting him as he familiarized himself with us. Afterwards he let out a large content yawn.

"So Snorlax do you mind if I nickname you?" I asked.

The behemoth slowly shook his head, and that was a good enough signal for me.

"How about Gonzalez," I ask receiving a curt nod. "Alright from new you'll be known as the unmovable Gonzalez!"

"That was AMAZING!" A voice shouted from somewhere.

I jumped and went into search mode. I hated it when I was snuck up on. A girl flew out of a bush and confronted me.

"You handled that Snorlax like a champ!" She rushed. "And I got it all on tape!"

"What?" I ask

"I knew if I spread the rumor someone would eventually come to claim the prize!" She rambled on."

"Wait," I interject.

"Honestly, I was trying to attract another trainer, but you'll do. You said your name was Alana Sky right? Now that I think about it, Jeremy did want me to keep an eye on you." The girl continued.

"Who?"

"I can see it now! Alana Sky, the girl who stood up to Team Rocket, now tames a Snorlax!" The girl said at 50 miles per hour rambling to herself.

I slowly began to inch away from this lady. I wasn't feeling comfortable anymore. It seemed like she was lost in her own world. I slowly made my way towards Vermillion City while she rambled to herself. I breathed a sigh of relief once I reentered the city. I picked up my necklace and went to the boat to get ready for dinner. It was still only 3pm, so I guess I'd catch up with my reading. I took out my book, and got lost in adventures of Soot Katsup.

Third Person POV

Attention trainers!" the intercom blurted. "The dinner proceeding the bracketing will take place in an hour. Please report to the dining hall at your ealiest convinence."

Melody slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the announcement. She peered at the clock; it was 6pm. Melody wiped the sleep from her eyes, and got off of the heavenly bed that had engulfed her for the past hour. She entered the shower and scrubbed the exhaustion from her body, then made her way over to the pc in the room and withdrew the outfit she'd prepared for this. It was a cool purple pair of pants match with a blue sleeveless dress. Melody carefully put on the water stone earrings she had bought earlier at the pier. Melody looked in the mirror appreciating how the outfit came together. It was the first time she'd ever made an outfit without the help of her mother. Melody felt sort of homesick. She would have been happier if her mom could have been here to watch her. Melody sighed and smiled in spite of it. She didn't want to be sad during her big début. She gathered her pokeballs and attached them to the belt she had put on her jeans and headed towards the dining room.

Jackson snapped to preparing for the dinner. He was really excited about this chance to dress to impress. He had bought this outfit for this day alone! He pulled on white slacks and adorned a gray button up shirt, black dress shoes and a black tie. He put on a white vest cardigan, and admired his reflection in the mirror. He loved the way the outfit came together. Now he just needed some make up, so he wouldn't look pale. He carefully applied the substance with the finesse of a professional. He then headed towards the banquet hall

Alana fumbled around with the zipper on the back of her dress. It was the first time she had ever done something like this by herself. Once she finally finished zipping the zipper she took a step back and looked at her appearance. She had a red dress with blue jeans. She had black flats on and topped the outfit off with her newly created amber necklace. She attached her belt to the jeans. She blushed, knowing she would have to apply makeup, but proceeded with her task anyway. Once she was finished she headed towards the dining hall. Each step felt like a thousand pounds dropped on her. Alana knew she'd have to make a good first impression on many people, and she felt fear flaring in her heart. She took a few breaths of fresh air, and entered the dining hall. She almost froze once she realized the amount of eyes on her. She recognized Melody, Jackson, Anastasia, and Jasmine, but the rest were foreign. Melody and Anastasia walked up to Alana and pulled Alana towards their table. Alana silently allowed them to escort her, as her knees were too weak to move on their own. Once she sat down her head began to clear.

"Wow you look beautiful!" Anastasia complimented making Alana blush slightly.

Anastasia was sporting an aqua blue dress with jeans underneath, so she could hold her pokeballs. She had an aqua stone necklace on and had trace amounts of makeup on as well.

"Pretty decent for a rookie trainer," Jasmine complimented. "Even I'll admit uou know how to dress."

Jasmine wore a white polo with a brown blouse. She had two hard stone rings on each hand alone with a gray bangle that had her last name "Orlando" etched onto it. She wore brown Mary Janes with long white socks.

"You guys are making me blush." Alana commented trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"It's true!" Melody commented embracing her friend.

"Thanks Melody," Alana breathed. "You aren't wearing any makeup?"

"No, why would I?" Melody questioned. She had thought it was weird that Jackson had shown up with make-up on, but when Alana did as well, it had thrown her for a loop.

"So you can show up on the cameras" Alana whispered to her friend.

Melody put two and two together and flipped out. That's why the guys were wearing makeup. She was going to look like a ghost. Melody had a mini panic attack eliciting snickers from Jackson, even Alana had to stifle a chuckle or two. Melody shot them a small glare. Jackson responded by pulling a small makeup kit out of his pocket.

"I carry this on my person at all times just in case." Jackson commented. "This'll only take me a minute."

Jackson quickly applied appropriate portions of makeup to allow Melody to properly show up on the cameras.

"Wow you're really good at that." Melody commented looking in the mirror, also provided by Jackson. "Were did you learn how to do that."

"My mom is a makeup artist." Jackson replied casually. "I asked her to teach me how, because I was interested in painting."

Melody gave Jackson a grateful smile.

"Now what do I see her?" a familiar voice asked. "Alana Sky and the girl who got away from me in Mt Moon. It seems that fate has guided the three of us together."

A shiver went down both Alana and Melody's spines.

"That's right," The girl boasted. "It's your favorite reporter, Mona!"

The girl was wearing a green polo with blue jeans. She wasn't dressed to impress, but that didn't matter to her. She felt a sincere sense of joy. Mona had finally trapped her targets. Jeremy walked up to the table looking slightly annoyed.

"Calm down Moana," Jeremy commented. "We're here to get interviews, not scare the trainers away."

"Hey Jeremy," Alana greeted cheerfully. She remembered the boy from before mountain moon. He had a red dress shirt on, and black slacks. "How are you doing?"

"Just doing my job," Jeremy replied. "Mona and I were assigned to do commentary on the tournament, so you'll see us around. We'll also be conducting interviews, so get ready."

Jeremy dragged Mona away leaving Alana's group in peace.

"Where did Mona meet you?" Melody inquired. "I've been avoiding the lady since Mt Moon."

"I actually met her earlier today." Alana admitted. "She seems a little eccentric."

"She's actually known for that," Anastasia commented. "Mona can be a little excitable, but she's a good person. She's always truthful in her reports."

The night was going well. The group of friends talked about what they had been up to. Melody, Anastasia, and Jackson lead the conversation, while Alana just enjoyed the company. Every once in a while, Jasmine would put a word in as well. Alana told the group about he apprenticeship under Sabrina creating a mini celebration.

"Mind if I sit here?" A boy asked. He was wearing a white suit, and slacks. He had a black tie and shoes on, to contrast the white.

"No go ahead," Melody answered.

The boy dropped into the chair, and made himself comfortable. Alana had noted that he had an accent. She tried to place it, but couldn't. She had only been to Sinnoh before, and that was years ago.

"My name is Jayden," He introduced.

The rest of the group introduced themselves, starting with Melody, and ending with Alana. Once everyone was familar with each other Jayden seamlessly integrated himself into the group. Alana listened in, finding out that Jayden was from Mauville City. The conversation drug on for awhile, so Alana got up, and went to the window. Vermillion City seemed to glow golden at night. Alana couldn't help but appreciate the sight. Another on of the party goers approached Alana cautiously. She had an white polo shirt on, with an orange skirt. She took a seat near Alana, but not close enough to bother her. Alana glanced over noting her blonde silky hair.

"It's a really nice view," Alana croaked.

"Yeah," The other girl sighed. "The town is beautiful at night. It's like a shining sun in the night."

Alana silently agreed. After a few seconds, Alana gathered the courage to introduce herself to the girl.

"My name is Alana Sky," She offered.

The girl seemed to almost hiccup, before regaining her composure.

"My name is Vanessa Scar," Vanessa replied. "I read about you in the Kanto Times. You took on some Team Rocket grunts at Mt Moon."

Alana blushed in remembrance of the event. It seemed that news had spread about that. Alana's silence was all Vanessa needed to confirm the answer to her question. The two girls sat in silence for a bit while enjoying the sight in front of them.

"So you're hear for the tournament," Vanessa stated. "What are your motives."

"I want to test my skills," Alana replied an unusual amount of determination filling her. "I'm originally from Viridian. I've been traveling for awhile. I want to see how far I've come."

"Same for me," Vanessa stated. "I left Fushia city to travel. I've trained a lot, but I can't seem to earn my fourth badge. I've been here for about a month."

The two girls slowly warmed up to each other, and soon they were chatting, and making small jokes. While they were conversing, another girl from the party barged into their conversation.

"You two are participates, right?" She asked somewhat snidely. "They are about to start the dinner in the main hall." The girl was a red-head like Alana, but the girl's hair was a few shades darker. She had piercing blue eyes, and impatiently tapped her foot waiting from the girls to respond.

"Yeah," Vanessa commented wearily. She got up, and gave a little wave to Alana before leaving.

Alana choose not to speak, and got up to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Not going to answer me," The girl stated indignantly. "Are you to good to do that?"

Alana shook her head no. She just wanted to figure out her match-up, and go to bed. She had already burned a lot of energy going to this party. Even though she was enjoying herself, she was beginning to feel tired.

"You could at least say something," The girl grumbled to herself. She flipped around in a huff and returned to the dining area.

Once Alana had rejoined the group, she saw that Jackson was having a robust conversation with another guy in the hall. Melody had pounced on the oppurtunity to meet Vanessa, and Anastasia was nowhere to be seen. Most of the trainer had gathered at an eight person table, and were conversing amoungst each other. The only person left at the original table was Jasmine. She moved to sit with Jasmine, but Jasmine responded by pointing to the main table.

"All of the participates are supposed sit over there," Jasmine stated.

Alana mentally prepared herself, and took the only available seat at the table. After that, the dinner started. It was a seafood dish, with crab, fried catfish, and rice. Alana dug in, the realization that she forgot to eat lunch filled her with hunger. The participates dug into their meals earnestly.

"Welcome Trainers!" A voice bellowed through the hall.

The gathered trainers took time from their meals, and shifted their eyes in the direction of the voice. The announcer burst through the doors, and the camera's began to roll.

"Welcome to the Rising Trainer Tournament," The announcer declared. "I am happy to see an adequate amount of participates. As you know, this is the first part of three yearly tournaments."

The annoucer paused for a moment to regain his breath.

"Only one of these trainers can be victorious," The announcer continued. "The prize is a brand new bike from our sponser, Ricky's Biking Emporium. In addition, we will also be giving away this mystery egg. Without further ado, we will introduce our staff for this event."

The announcer gestured towards the staff for the event. Jeremy, Mona, Jasmine, and Anastasia. It was explained that Jeremy and Mona would be giving commentary, while Anastasia, and Jasmine would be refereeing as officials from the Indigo Plateau. After this, the announcer closed the initial greeting, and began to explain the rules.

The tournament would be divided into an A and B block. Tommorow, the A block participates would battle in the morning starting at 9am, and the B block would battle in the afternoon starting at 12n. The battles in the tournament would be 3v3 battles. Ground moves were prohibited, but there would be a pool for smaller aquatic Pokemon.

"Now as for pairing," The Announcer began. "We will have the participates check the bottoms of their plates. There will be a number there, and that will determine you're placing. 1 and 2 will start the tournament off tomorrow morning at nine, and we will continue forward in that fashion."

The participates flipped their plates, and saw their numbers. Alana was '1' and a boy she hadn't seen that night was '2'. The girl that had glared at Alana was '3' and Vanessa was '4'. Jackson was '5', and the boy he was chatting with earlier was '6'. To bring up the rear, Jayden was '7' and Melody was '8'.

"It looks like the first match-up will be Alana Sky from Viridian City vs Levi Lanturn from Goldenrod City!" The announcer cried out.

Levi shot a confident smirk towards Alana, who quickly averted her eyes.

The rest of the matchups will be as followed," The Announcer announced. "Bridgette Tanner from Celadon City vs Vanessa Antoine from Fushia City. Jackson Jones from Pallet town vs Johnson Bell from Jubilife City. Last but certainly not least, is Jayden Johnas from Mauville City vs Melody Alaw from Eruteak City. Stay tuned, because later tonight, we will be interviewing the participates."

With that, the broadcast cut off leaving the participates to there own devices.

 **A/N And with that, I'm back. I'm sorry for the long wait, kind of got caught up with work. I should have the next chapter with the interviews, and after that the tournament shall begin.**


	18. Special Chapter 2: Character Bios

**A/N: Another set of character bios coming at you. These are for Character introduced between the first Special Chapter, and this one.**

 _ **Name: Anastasia Waterflower**_

 _Short Bio:_ Anastasia is the twin-sister of Misty. She is the sub-lead to Misty, but is more infatuated with the contest scene. She just got back to the Kanto region from a small vacation in the Hoenn Region. When she was there, she studied the art of contest under Wallace, a world class contestant. She hopes to use this knowledge to add more flare to her water shows.

 _Age_ : 15

 _Hair Color_ : Orange

 _Eye Color_ : Green

 _Pokemon_ :

 _Kingdra_ -female

 _Politoed_ -male

 _Lapras_ -female

 _Kingler_ -male

 _Gyrados_ -male

 _Seaking_ -male

 _ **Name: Levi Lanturn**_

 _Short Bio_ : Levi is a boy hailing from the Johto region. He is from Goldenrod City, and is an old friend of Shantel's. He came to the Kanto to start his conquest of the world. He wants to collect every badge, win every tournament, and defeat all trainers.

 _Age_ : 12

 _Pokemon_ :

 _Noctowl_ -male

 _Bayleef_ -Female

 _Growlithe_ -Male

 _Larvitar_ -Male

 ** _Bridgette Tanner_**

 _Short Bio_ : Bridgette Tanner is a young trainer from Celadon City. She used to be an apprentice to Erika, but she developed a desire to see the world. She left her city. She hates being looked down on, and holds grudges. She has an affinity for poison and grass types, but is willing to add other types to her team. She can be rough around the edges, but those who earn her respect know she's just a battle enthusiast.

 _Age_ : 14

 _Pokemon_ :

 _Muk_ -Male

 _Gloom_ -Female

 _Fearow_ -Male

 _Weepinbell_ -Female

 _Haunter_ -Female

 _ **Vanessa Antoine**_

 _Short Bio_ : Vanessa Antoine is a young trainer from Fushia City. She was bored of her life in Fushia City, and decided to travel Kanto doing the only thin she can enjoy, battling. She can be found trying to develop different strategies, so she can be prepared for any situation.

 _Age_ : 13

 _Pokemon_ :

 _Poliwhirl/Swirl_ -Female

 _Drowsee/Drowse_ -Male

 _Koffing/Gasser_ -Male

 _Alolan Vulpix/Samantha_ -Female

 _ **Johnson Bell**_

 _Short Bio_ : Johnson is a young trainer hailing from Sinnoh. He comes from Jubilife City, and is trying to become a Frontier Brain. To qualify for the position, you must have traveled, and collected badges from at least five different regions. Partway through his journey through Sinnoh, his family moved to Lavender Town in Kanto throwing a wrench in his journey. Johnson decided to travel through Kanto and Johto, then take it from there.

 _Age_ :14

 _Pokemon_ :

 _Staravia/Ace_ -Male

 _Luxio/Nala_ -Female

 _Bronzor/ TickTock_ -Neutral

 _Graveler/Rockstar_ -Male

 _Gyrados/Potential_ -Male

 _ **Jayden Johnas**_

 _Short Bio_ : Jayden is a young trainer hailing from the Hoenn region. He is a cheerful trainer, who is journeying for the thrill of it. He loves seeing new sight, and connecting with fellow trainers. He came to Kanto specifically for this tournament, and had to scramble to earn the necessary badges. After participating in this tournament, he plans on heading back to Hoenn to participate in another tournament.

 _Age_ :14

 _Pokemon_ :

 _Breloom_ -Female

 _Wailmer_ -Male

 _Lairon_ -Male

 _Shelgon_ -Female

 _Plusle_ -Female

 _Roselia_ -Female

 **A/N Here are the Bios for the new characters see you in two weeks when the Interview chapter goes live. Peace**


	19. Chapter 17: Chapter 17: A Block Attack

**Author's Note: This is Crazywriter9 and this is the latest chapter in Alana's Trial. I got a new cover photo for the story! Major thanks goes out to Kaguras-Art at** **.com.** **I'd like to thank anyone who reads this, and ask for any constructive criticism in the reviews. Without any other delays let's get into it.**

Fefnir nipped at Alana's nose. It was 8:15 am, and her alarm was going off. Alana rose from the bed, and stretched. Dragna woke and uncurled herself from her trainer's neck. Alana stirred Kitty awake, and began to dress herself, to get ready for her match. She threw on a black t-shirt, and put her blue jacket on over it. She put on her new amber necklace. Fefnir tugged at Alana jacket to get her attention. Fefnir had a determined look on her face. Alana leaned down, and gave Fefnir a quick fist bump. Alana returned her team to their respective Pokeballs, and made her way to the arena. She knew there was a breakfast thing going on, but the butterflies in her stomach begged to differ. She'd just hang out at the arena area, and formulate a strategy.

Alana opened the door to the Arena to be greeted by Vanessa. She waved to her new friend, and began to survey the arena. It was like a normal gym arena, but the arena was split into two sections the floor; a seemingly solid wood section, and a pool. That explained the ban on ground type moves. Alana figured it'd be that way, since they were battling on a ship. Alana peered into the pool to get a feel for how deep it was. It was at least 4 feet deep. Not deep enough for huge water type pokemon, but deep enough for Dragna.

After making a mental note of the water situation. She looked up, and realized there wouldn't be much room for Kitty to stretch his wings out. They were on the bottom floor, but the event publicized a way for flying type pokemon to be accomedated. After her observations were done, Alana sat down, retrieved her book from her bag, and relaxed until it was time to battle. Fourty minutes went by in a flash, and before she knew it, cameras were set up, and the other competitors had shuffled in. Melody gave Alana a way, and she received a thumbs up from Jackson. Alana smiled back towards her friends. All they were waiting for was Levi. He burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"That was an amazing breakfast," Levi bellowed. "Now I'm fired up!"

Jasmine took her place in the center of the arena as referee. She listed off the rules and regulations of the tournament.

Ms. Sky, Mr. Lanturn please shake hand," Jasmine demanded.

Alana and Levi shook hands before the battle. It was customary that two trainers shake their hands before and after a tournament battle. It showed respect, and was an unspoken agreement that both trainers wouldn't hold back anything.

"No hard feelings?" Levi asked indignantly. He was smiling arrogantly. "Whoever wins, wins right."

"Yeah," Alana agreed making her way back to her side of the field.

"This is a battle between Alana Sky from Viridian City, Versus Levi Lantern from Goldenrod City." Jasmine said. "Let the battle begin."

"Time to party let's go Bayleef!" Levi called.

"Kitty, Let's do this," Alana said.

The two Pokemon immerged from there balls, and took combat positions.

"You nickname your Pokemon?" Levi laughed.

Alana was confuddled. Was there something wrong with naming your pokemon? She had picked up the habit from her mom, and Melody also did it.

"What's wrong with nicknaming your Pokemon," Alana asked, genuinely confused.

"It's childish," Levi replied. "We're not 5 years old. Pokemon don't need pet names."

Alana deadpanned. She decided to start the battle now, instead of getting into an argument. She wanted Levi to make the first move, so she could counter. Based on how Bayleef looked, Alana could guess that it was at least part grass type. She would have used her pokedex, but information gathering devices were prohibited. She had the type advantage, but she didn't know what type of stategy he'd use. After Levi was done laughing at Alana, he decided to take his first move.

"Bayleef we're fighting a flying type." Levi observed confidently. "Use magical leaf, and chase it down."

Kitty dogded without a word from Alana, but the leaves curved in mid air, and began to chase Kitty down. Now that Alana knew it was a seeking move, she knew she couldn't dodge it. She did have a way of reducing the damage.

"Kitty use light screen," Alana called. "Then counter attack with psybeam."

Kitty paused, and constructed a small barrier using his mental powers. The leaves smacked into Kitty doing minimal damage. Kitty used it's psychic powers to assault Bayleef's mind.

"Bayleef shake it off," Levi called. "If ranged attacks won't work, grab it vine whip, then smash it with body slam."

Bayleef ensnared Kitty with its vine, and held it in place and jump in the air to assault the bug type Pokemon. Alana kept calm, and countered once again.

"Use Reflect,"

Kitty flexed it's mental powers once again, to create another barrier, confusing the blow. Bayleef manage to keep it's grip on Kitty. Kitty tried to struggle out of Bayleef grasp, but the grass type didn't budge. It wasn't close enough for the follow up, but Kitty was sort of restrained.

"Those barriers won't last forever," Levi observed. "Pelt that Butterfree with Razor Leaf.

A group of leaves slashed Kitty. They weren't doing much damage, but that could add up over time.

"Kitty try to hit it with a Supersonic," Alana commanded.

Kitty shot a shockwave of sound in the direction of Bayleef. It engulfed the Pokemon, cause it to loose concentration. Kitty began struggling fiercely, and broke free.

"Bayleef get it together," Levi called. "Try to poison it with poisonpowder."

"Counter with Silver Wind." Alana said with a smile on her face. Levi made a huge mistake trying to use a powder move against her.

Kitty blew the powder back in Bayleef's face, both poisoning, and doing critical damage to Levi's Pokemon. Bayleef collapsed, and Kitty hovered happily in mid-air. Levi grumbled to himself and recalled his Pokemon. He hadn't expected Alana to fight dirty.

"Go Larvitar." Levi said. "Take that Butterfree out with Rock Slide."

"Kitty, see if you can get a Sleep Powder in." Alana commanded.

Kitty had lost much of it's stamina fighting Bayleef, If he could put Larvitar to sleep, it would help her in the long run. Kitty managed to create a small cloud, before being knocked out by the rocks. Alana calmly recalled Kitty, and quickly switched into her new Pokemon Gonzalez. She wanted to text his might in battle. Gonzalez let out a mighty yawn and quickly fell asleep. Alana had released him in the could of sleep spores. Levi laughed out loud, oblivious ot Alana's true intention, ilicity a small smirk from Alana. This was a trick she'd seen her mother use once.

"Snorlax use snore," Alana stated simply.

The move slammed into the unexpecting Pokemon. The force of the attack smashed the tiny pokemon into the ground. Panic set upon Levi as he realised Alana had gotten the jump on him. Who would have thought she'd get a lucky critical hit like that.

"Larvitar, get as much damage in as you can," Levi commanded. "Keep attacking with Rock Smash.

The small pokemon jumped on the sleeping pokemon's belly, and began to pelt it with blows. This continued, until Gonzalez woke up. Cracky at being woke from his slumber, he smashed the Lavitar with a powerful Mega Punch. The pokemon flew across the room, instantly knocked out. Levi face was shaded, as he returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Growlithe it's up to you," Levi commanded. "Attack with Flamethrower."

The small dog pokemon blasted Gonzalez with flames, doing minimal damage. Alana was smiling broadly at this point. If she could hit one more move, the win would be in the bag.

"Gonzalez finish it with Mega Punch," Alana commanded truimphantly.

The Pokemon ears flared, but it didn't move. Instead it rolled onto it's stomach to resume it's nap. Alana blinked in surprise. Had he only complied with her commands, because it was asleep? She had just caught the Pokemon. Levi kept attacking the wall of a Pokemon, but did little damage. Alana was beginning to get a little frustrated. They were one move away! Tired of the pattern, Alana recalled Gonzalez to his pokeball. She'd have to spend more time with him before she took him into battle.

"Dragna it's up to you," Alana called.

The small dragon serpent glided from its Pokeball, and took a battle position. A look of shock flashed across Levi's face. How would a girl like her have a rare Pokemon like that?

"How did you get ahold of a Dratini!" Levi demanded to know. He didn't know if Kanto were different, but in Johto, Dratini was a sign of status. Only people who were members of the Dragon Clan had those. He had thought ever member was in Johto! Was there a section of the family in Kanto?

"I raised her from an egg," Alana replied blinking in surpise.

Levi relaxed a bit. Due to her expression, he could infer that she knew nothing of the Dragon Clan. She must have been lucky. Regardless, he hadn't expected to fight a Dragon-type pokemon in a tournament like this.

"Growlithe, attack with fire fang." Levi commanded.

"Dragna, dodge and couter with Thunderwave.

The dog Pokemon jumped towards the serpent fire pertruding from it's mouth. Dragna twisted from its range, and shot a consentrated beam of electricity. The beam of lighting hit the dog Pokemon shocking it to it's core. The Pokemon began to quiver as the paralysis took effect. Now that Alana had slowed the Pokemon down, she felt confident in Dragna's ability to end this battle.

"Growlithe, try to burn it with Will-O-Wisp." Levi bellowed. If she was going to paralyze his Pokemon, he ought to fight back with a status of his own.

"Dragna, safeguard." Alana countered.

The ghostly flame evaporated on the bubble of air that enveloped Dragna. Levi was getting frustrated. He had thought this was going to easy sailing. Alana had seemed detached, and unconfident last night. He was someone who wanted to become the champion of the world. How could he be losing to someone who aspired to be a gym leader?

"Growlithe we need to win this," Levi cried. "Use a continous Flamethrower.

"Use Agility, and jump in the water." Alana commanded.

The nimble serpent flew into the water section of the water. The water was heated up by the flames, but nothing that Dragna couldn't handle. Alana decided she'd take advantage of the situation.

"Dragna use twister," Alana said.

Dragna began to dart around in the water, creating a small tornado. Powerful winds began to build up in the ship. A small twister filled with water slammed into Growlithe, before collasping, completely out of energy. A look of utter shock became plastered on Levi's face. It slowly sunk in that he'd lost. Alana returned Dragna to her Pokeball giving her a silent congradulaton's. The small amount of training she'd done with Sabrina had really payed off.

"Growlithe is unable to battle," Jasmine decided. "The winners are Dragna, and Alana!"

"That was a fun battle," Alana complimented offering a handshake to Levi. "Let's do it again sometime."

"That shouldn't count. The way she battled was cheap." Levi spat. "I demand a rematch."

"What did I do that was cheap?" Alana demanded to know. She was now beginning to get annoyed. First he laughed at her, and now he insulted her battle style.

"You inflicted status condition on two of my Pokemon," Levi complained. "That is a dirty way of fighting."

"I only targeted you with a status move once," Alana countered raising her voice. "I deflected your attempt to poison Kitty, and nullified your attempt to burn Dragna."

"Shut it you two," Jasmine commanded feeling slightly annoyed. "Alana won the match fair and square. You were outstrategized by your opponent. Instead of complaining about it, improve yourself."

Levi still refused to shake Alana's hand. He turned, and without a word, left the room. Alana felt frustrated. He was the one who said no hard feelings, right? It rubbed her in a weird way that he was so willing to go back on those words. Melody congratulated her, but Alana couldn't shake the weird feeling Levi's snub had given her. Due to Alana's final move, the arena was muddy, so they took a small break to dry the battlefield out. Vanessa and Bridgette were up next to battle.

Bridgette was watching the battle very closely. She was analyzing both trainer during the battle. Once she had seen the first couple of moves, she was certain Levi would lose. Not because he was weak, but because he underestimated Alana for to long, and payed the price. Bridgette had misjudged the girl. If she could beat Vanessa, she'd have fun battling Alana in the second round.

Vanessa had also taken note of Alana's battle. Despite being a rookie trainer, she had executed on her strategy beautifully. There could be critism in the fact

"Vanessa and Bridgette, please shake hands." Jasmine asked.

There were no objections from the two trainers. They shook there hands, and wordlessly made there way to thier positions on the field. The two trainers drew thier Pokemon at the same time. Vanessa had sent out a Poliwhirl, and Britney had led with a Gloom. Vanessa laughed at her misfortune.

"Just my luck," Vanessa giggled. "We've got our work cut out for us Swirl. Sorry to ruin the arena again, but I've got no choice. Swirl start it off with Rain Dance."

Poliwhirl began to dance around the arena causing rain clouds to form withing the boat. It began to rain hard within the battle room of the SS Anne.

"Hey don't get us wet, too." Jayden complained from the sidelines.

"You guys choose to be here to watch the battle," Jasmine replied holding an umbrella. "Suck it up or leave, your choice.

"Gloom use ingrain, then follow it up with Sludge Bomb." Bridgette called, ignoring the rain.

Gloom planted roots in the wet soil absorbing energy from the ground, before blasting the Poliwhirl with a ball of sludge. The sludge exploded on contact, poisoning the water Pokemon.

"Swirl use water gun on yourself," Vanessa said taking advantage of Poliwhirl ability, water absorb. The walking tadpole regenerated it's health, leaving Bridgette in a pickle. Her Gloom's ability made it slower when the sun wasn't up. "Now put it to sleep with hypnosis."

The Poliwhirl belly began to swirl, lulling the Gloom into a peaceful sleep.

"Now that Gloom is asleep, batter it with Double-slap."

Bridgette knew Gloom was good as defeated, but if only she could sneak one more move in. She and Gloom been together for years, even before Bridgette had become a trainer. Gloom began to open it's eyes as it was beaten closer to fainting. The only thing it could do was discretely place to seed on the Poliwhirl's fist. Bridgette saw the small gesture, and nodded towards her pokemon. She returned Gloom to her Pokeball, and called on her next Pokemon. It was a Haunter.

"Quick Haunter use Shadow Punch." Bridgette ordered quickly.

Haunter dashed across the field, and quickly punched the Poliwhirl causing it to flinch briefly.

"Swirl, counter with Bubblebeam." Vanessa called.

"Haunter phase into the shadows," Bridgette quickly commented. Haunter faded into the shadows, and the storm of bubbles passed harmlessly through the ghost-type.

"Hauter, give her a taste of her own medicine," Bridgette cried. "Use Hypnosis, and follow it up with Dream Eater."

Haunter lulled the enemy Pokemon to sleep, and absorbed the Poliwhirl's energy, until it was unable to fight. Vanessa returned her Pokemon to it's pokeball giving Swirl a brief thanks.

"That's weird," Vanessa observed. "Swirl should have had more health than that. What did you do?"

"It was Gloom's final present," Bridgette explained. "The leech seed was enough to secretly drain your Poliwhirl's energy."

Vanessa cracked a smile. She'd have to keep those sort of tactics in mind for later on.

"Samantha, it's your turn."

The Pokemon emerged from it's pokeball, and perplexed the group watching the tournament. The Pokemon looked like a Vulpix, but instead of red, it was white as snow. The small irregular Vulpix took a battle stance, and waited for its trainers commands.

"Samantha, attack with hex."

'Crap it knows ghost type moves,' Bridgette thought. Her Haunter was strong, but a bit of a glass cannon. "Haunter use Curse, then follow it up with Shadow Ball."

Haunter was assaulted by an evil feeling spell, before cutting it's own health to put Samantha in a painful predicament. It then gathered spiritual energy, and shot it in the form of an orb. Bridgette was trying to end this section of the battle right now. She didn't know what this weird Vulpix could do, nor did she want to find out. She saw Vanessa reach for another pokeball, and realized she was trying to switch to avoid the curse damage.

"Quick Haunter, Mean Look,"

Vanessa face went sour for a split second, before returning to normal. It seemed like Bridgette had foiled Vanessa's plan. If she had switched out, the curse would have ended. That would have been detrimental to her chances to win. Now with both Samantha and Haunter on thier final leg, it would come down to one final move.

"Haunter Shadow Ball, Samantha Ice beam." The two trainers commanded at the same time.

The two Pokemon took the full brunt of the force of thier respective attacks. Both Pokemon crumpled to the ground unable to battle. Both trainer returned thier Pokemon, and called on thier final pokemon. Bridgette's last was a Weepingbell, and Vanessa's was a Drowsee nicknamed Drowse.

"Well it's down to this I guess," Bridgette commented. "With that aside, I've got to say I've enjoyed our battle so far. I'd love to do this again sometime."

"I've got to agree," Vanessa replied. "My team and I will be willing to take you on anything."

The two trainers stared each other down for a moment daring the other to make the first move.

"Weepingbell Razor Leaf," Bridgette began.

The grass-type shredded Drowse with an onslaught of leaves. Drowse defended itself by using Reflect. It seemed that Vanessa was no slouch when it came to training.

"Drowse quick Headbutt," Vanessa quickly counter attacked. Drowse flew into the Weepingbell with a suprising amount of speed. The Weepingbell flew back a little causing an opening for a second attack. "Follow up with Psychic."

"Weepingbell, use Vine Whip to pull yourself out of the way," Bridgette said. Weepingbell's vine flew across the arena gripping the edge of the pool. It quickly jerked out of the way avoiding the lethal attack. Bridgette knew they couldn't run forever. She'd have to bet her win on Weepingbell's endurance.

"Weepingbell use wrap," Bridgette commanded. The pokemon jumped towards Drowse, and quickly binded it's limbs. "Now start charging Solarbeam."

Weepingbell slowly began to glow as it absorbed solar power.

"Drowse use Psychic," Vanessa called. Drowse's eyes glowed, and mentally assaulted the Weepingbell. The grass-type Pokemon flinched heavily, but kept it's grip tight. Vanessa began to panic, the Weepingbell was almost finished charging. She had to think of something quick. The gears turned in her head, and she came up with a counter. "Drowsee hypnosis!"

The yellow psychic-type Pokemon began to lull the Weepingbell asleep, however it was to late. The Weepingbell unleashed the power of the sun right in Drowse's face. The psychic Pokemon was blown across the arena by the brunt on the attack fainting once it made contact with the floor. Bridgette held her hand up and high fived her Weepingbell before returning it to it's Pokeball. Vanessa pet Drowse a couple times before also returning it to it's ball. Vanessa approached Bridgette for a handshake, and she returned the favor. Both trainers had gained the other's respect during the battle. After the shake Vanessa began to laugh.

"I started at a disadvantage and won," Vanessa laughed realizing the irony of the battle. "Then, I lost with an advantage."

Bridgette began to chuckle as well, and the two exited the arena area, and went to the peanut gallery. The A block of the tournament was finished. The B block of the tournament would take place after an hour break. Bridgette approached Alana to size her up. She was going to be battling her next. The shy girl stared at her back. The look in her eye contrasted her shy deminer perfectly. Alana was playing to win, and so was Bridgette. Bridgette could respect Alana's drive.

"I won't hold back in our battle Alana," Bridgette stated. "I won't except anything but your best."

Alana smiled at Bridgette giving her a confident smile.

"I expect the same," Alana replied.

With the A Block finished, both Alana and Bridgette move onto the Semi-Final's. The next match will be Jackson vs Johnson. The tournament heats up as new rivals are born, and friends are earned.

 **Author's Note: Well that does that. The next chapter should be out in August, and I will be updating my other story Shantel's Conquest next week. Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you come for the next one.**


End file.
